Lovely Beginning
by Lord Tansura of Darkness
Summary: 20 years after EW the children of the Gundam pilots must step into their parents shoes and defend the world. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ IT!
1. Prologue

  
Offical Disclaimer: I don't own GW. And I'm using it whoever the hell owns it permission.  
  
Author notes: And now starts the long long road of my fic!!! I doom you all to read my chapters!! Mwa ha ha! Yes and you see that little button on the bottom of the chapter that says REVIEW and the BOX next to it? Yeees that one. No no don't click onto the next chapter REVIEW!!! =F.  
  
  
" Mommy, Mommy. I think the doorbell just rang! Are those cookies? What kind of cookies are those? Did you make enough for everyone?" A five year old with long brown hair braided into one mid back length braid asked, while sliding into the kitchen His violet eyes sparkling with curiosity.   
" Solo, do me a favor and open the door for mommy. " Hilde said opening the oven door and taking out a pan of cookies. She winked at the little boy. " Of course I'm making cookies. And I have enough for everyone and some more for my favorite son, if he politely greets our guest.   
Solo nodded and ran out of the room.  
" Ah? Is that chocolate-chip cookies I smell? And their not burnt!?" Duo Maxwell inquired walking into the kitchen. He reached over his wife's shoulder and tried to nab one of the cookies.   
"Duo! Your just as bad as Solo! Now I see where he gets all these bad habits from. Hands off, those are for the guest." Hilde scolded smacking Duo's hand.  
The God of Death recoiled and shook the offended hand. " Awww geeze, Hilde your so mean." He glared pouting.   
Hilde smiled and laughed at her husband's pouting. Then leaned against his shoulder. " Duo, your such a wimp" She giggled.  
" Hey! Daaaaddddddyy!! Is that Chinese dude you talk about the one that has a obsession with justice and used to much hair gel!? " Solo yelled from the door. " Because he's here now. What was his name. Wu wu? Wuffie?! Wude?! Wee fee?!"   
Both parents sweatdropped at their son's call.   
" Oi I think Wufei and Sally are here." Hilde said. " His name is Wufei!" She yelled to her son.   
" What was your first clue?" Duo asked.  
The couple walked out of the kitchen, past the living room and into the foyer, where Wufei and Sally, and their son and daughter where standing.   
" I see your son has just a big mouth as you do Maxwell" Wufei snorted.  
" Ah well." Duo said lazily putting his right hand behind his head. " I can't help if my kid's got all the charm that I've got."  
" Seems like some things never change." Sally said smiling. " Yusuke, Merian come out and say hello to Mr. And Mrs. Maxwell, and their son Solo." She said looking behind her.  
Two heads poked out from behind the blonde woman's legs. One with girlish looks and shoulder length black hair and light blue eyes. The other one was a boyish face with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.  
"Hello" Both of them said reluctantly.  
Solo who had been sticking out his tongue at Wufei, when he wasn't looking stopped and looked at the other five year olds. " Oi! That girl looks like Wufei but as a woman!" He cried.  
All the parents stood slightly dumfounded as Merian stepped out and kicked Solo quite hard in the leg. She bowed to the little boy who was trying to keep from crying. " My name is Merian. And you Solo are a rude boy." She said before scurrying behind her father again.   
Sally was the first to speak after that little stunt. " Gomen nasai Duo, Hilde. Merian has a temper all of her own." She gave a sidelong glance at Wufei. " Wonder where she got it from?"   
" S'ok. Solo seemed to be asking for that. Solo you need to hold your tongue." Hilde said looking at the braided boy.  
Yet Solo was already talking to Wufei's son excitedly. " Yea. I just got that game today it's kindof hard but my daddy says I'm doing really good. What was your name again?" Solo asked.  
" Yusuke." The brown haired boy replied.   
" Cool name. Anyway you want to see. My mom hooked the game up to our big screen TV so it looks like your really there." Solo went on.  
" Sure!" Yusuke said. Both boys took off towards the back of the house.   
Duo had taken the Chang family's coats while Hilde lead the family to a cheerfully set room. " Have a seat." Hilde said.  
Presently another rang of the doorbell came. Hilde excused herself and went to go get the door.   
Milliardo and Noin Peacecraft. and Heero and Relena Yuy stood at the door accompanied by their children.   
" Hey guys long time no see. " Hilde said. The adults exchanged greetings and friendly hugs.   
" Ow! Mom! Kazen threw a snowball at me! And it's cold!" Niji whined from outside the door. She started wiping the white snow out of her blonde hair, glaring at her brother threw narrow light blue eyes.   
" Kazen how many times do I have to tell you not to pick on your sister." Milliardo said frowning at the platinum blue haired boy.   
/That's what happens when you try to mix platinum blonde with purple./ Hilde thought   
Kazen blinked his deep blue eyes innocently. " I think this would make 37 times." He said.  
" You both are weird." Ikiiki muttered She tossed her dark blonde hair over her shoulder, then rubbed her cobalt blue eyes. She looked up at and pulled on Relena's coat. " Mommy it's cold out here."   
Heero bent over silently and scooped the little girl up. He looked at Hilde. " Can we come in?" He asked.  
"Oh!" Hilde bushed and moved aside from the door. " Sorry 'bout that." She said.  
The two family's headed towards the living room while Hilde put their coats away.   
Yusuke walked into the room a while later looking smug with himself. A grumbling Solo followed in after him.  
" I kicked Solo's butt in his new game." Yusuke announced proudly.   
" That's because I was taking it easy on you!" Solo exclaimed, still sulking.  
" We all have to lose at some time! Today just happened to be your day!" Yusuke said cheerfully and walked over to his mother.   
Merian Ikiiki and Niji were near the fireplace in the spacious living room and where talking about what they knew they were getting for Christmas. Heero, Duo and Milliardo had engaged in a debate about the newest colony that was being built. Hilde was showing Relena, Sally, and Noin around the well lived in small mansion.   
" This happens to be Solo's room, but it's such a mess that I don't think you'll want to go in there." Hilde said blushing slightly.   
Sally, who was the brave one poked her head into the little boys room. She closed the door and blinked. " And I thought Yusuke was bad." She sweatdroped. Relena and Noin laughed while Hilde also sweatdroped.   
" Where's Quatre and Dorothy?" Relena asked as the group headed away from the bedrooms.   
" Dorothy called and said they were stuck in some traffic and would be slightly late." Hilde informed.  
" I'm surprised I made it on time. But you know Heero and his driving. He can get anywhere if he puts his mind to it." Relena laughed.  
Another ring at the doorbell came presently later, followed by a . " AIIEEE!!! LADY'S GOT FREAKY EYEBROWS!!!" From the very loudmouth son of the God of Death.  
" Oi..I think I need to put duck tape over that boy's mouth." Noin said sprinting towards the door.   
She was tackled by Solo as soon as she rounded the corner who was wailing about the ' freaky eyebrow lady' glaring at him.  
" Solo! Apologize to Dorothy right now! You know better than that to just say such mean things!" Hilde scolded the boy, while gently prying him off her.  
Solo peeked timidly at Dorothy who looked like a cross between amused and annoyed. Quatre was sweatdropping like crazy while taking off his jacket.  
" Um…Sorry Mrs. Dorothy Lady, I didn't mean to yell that. It just happened." Solo said scuffling his feet and trying to use the innocent angel act. Yet the son of the God of Death hadn't mastered that act yet.   
Dorothy sweatdroped but nodded at the boy. " It's okay" She said. A soft giggle was heard from behind the couple and a small blonde haired girl stepped out from behind Quatre and giggled at Solo.   
" Your silly!" She giggled again.  
" I am not!" Solo protested  
" Are too!"  
" Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
" Am not!"  
" Are too!"  
" Am not!"  
" Are-"  
" Ack! Enough's enough! Stop that you two!" Dorothy cried. The two children stopped at once fearing the blonde's wrath. Solo stuck his tongue out at the girl, and she replied by sticking her tongue out at Solo also.  
" Misora.." Quatre said picking up the girl. " You know that's not nice to do that" He said.  
Misora lowered her head shamefully. " Sorry.." She said softly.   
Solo grinned " Ha ha! Your in trouble!" He said before running away.  
Hilde sweatdropped " I'm gonna have a word with that boy." She muttered under her breath.   
" Solo's silly" Misora giggled again.   
" Oi.." Dorothy muttered under her breath.  
" Let me take your coats, everyone else is in the living room by the back of the house." Hilde said.  
" Thanks. Oh and Trowa called me, He told me him and Catherine will be here soon." Quatre said.  
Hilde nodded and took Dorothy's and Quatre's coats, then put them with the other coats in a closet.   
Hilde decided to stay near the door until Trowa and Catherine came, or until the debate in the living room settled down.  
" I still say that using the Earth's funds for yet another colony, when we don't need one is a waste of time and efforts!" Milliardo nearly shouted.  
" And I think it's a bad idea not to build this." Duo said.   
Heero nodded " I think so too." He said  
All the children of the former gundam pilots watched the debate following with their heads as one of them protested.   
Soon enough Hilde heard footsteps coming up the walkway to the house and a feminine voice saying " Remember Trowa it's Christmas time so smile! Try not to look so glum all the time!"   
" ….." Was all she got in reply.  
Hilde opened the door before Catherine could knock. " Hey guys!" She exclaimed cheerfully.   
"Hey! Long time no see Hilde!" Catherine said hugging the purple haired woman.  
" Hey Trowa! How you doing?" Hilde asked stepping away from the door so the two could get in.  
" ….." oh the every loving silence was all she got. Trowa was such a man of few words.  
" Well, we've still been going around to colonies with the circus." Catherine said. Hilde took their coats and ushered them to the living room. By then the debate had settled down, after having it go so far, to drive the former queen to tell her brother and husband to. ' Shut up. Sit down. And stop debating!' which had left most of the room in silence for a few minutes.  
" So since everyone's here you want to give out the presents?" Hilde asked looking at Duo and Solo.   
" YEA!" Solo yelled jumping up and running out of the room. Duo got up from Hilde's side and jogged after him.  
" Oh Hilde you really didn't have to get us all presents." Relena said.  
Hilde grinned. " It was no trouble at all. I actually had a good reason for taking Duo and Solo with me shopping." She laughed. " So you all were doing me a favor."  
" Oi, Solo you sure you can handle all those boxes?" Duo asked from out in the hallway.  
Merian, and Misora got up from where they were sitting and peeked out into the hallway. They both started giggling.  
" Watch out where your going Solo!" Duo cried.  
" What!?" Solo asked, yet far too late. He had plowed into Merian and Misora who'd stepped out into the hallway, scattering presents everywhere.  
" I didn't do it!!" Solo yelled.  
" It's okay Solo. I'll get these presents why don't you help Merian and Misora up." Quatre said, while picking up some of the scattered presents.   
" I open mine first!" Yusuke said pouncing on the box that had his name on it.  
" Down, Yusuke, you'll get your turn." Wufei said.  
The son of the pilot sighed and went back over to his family. Solo and Duo started handing out the presents, as a soft snowfall started outside.  
" Wow! Look it's snowing!" Solo cried forgetting the presents and running over to the window.  
Hilde came up behind him and picked the little boy up, so he could see outside better. " It's it just beautiful?" Hilde asked.  
" Ano…not as beautiful as you Hilde." Duo pipped. The parents all rolled their eyes and something that sounded rather like ' suck up' was muttered from Heero.  
Solo nodded and hugged his mother……  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * *  
A teenage Solo jerked awake, and promptly fell out of his bed.  
/ Ow, Yesh I hate these small Garden bed's./ He thought getting up, he felt the brush of black silk boxers ( Author: *innocent whistle*) against his skin . Solo brushed a lock of chestnut brown hair out of his face and looked out the window pondering.  
/Just what are those dreams I keep having./ He wondered. /They seem so real, yet so far away. Like their some memorizes or something……… /  
He sighed, not really wanting to figure out the mysterious dreams he'd been having lately, well….at least not on a empty stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter one: Violet Eyes

  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW!! So stop calling me!!! _  
  
Author notes: Reeeeeeevvvvvviiiiiiieeeeewwwwwwww ppppplllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee ttttttthhhhhhhhhaaaaaannnnnnnnkkkkkkkk yyyyyyyyyoooooooooooouuuuu fffffffoooooooooorrrrrrrrr yyyyyyoooooooooouuuuuuurrrrrrrrr ttttttttiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee * turns off slow-motion machine* ^_^ *grin*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: Violet Eyes…  
  
Solo walked down the Garden's halls, looking outside and wondering if it was going to rain. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, he felt quite comfortable. His waist length braid was tied off with a black ribbon.   
/Man, I really hope there isn't a long line at the cafeteria./ He thought, continuing to stroll along.   
A Garden is a boarding school of orphan's mostly, usually found outside of large cities. They're covered in plants and flowers, letting them live up to their names. The sight of one at a distance is quite breathtaking. Yet the sight of one at night is even more beautiful. The Garden's house kids and adults of all ages, the younger ones going to school and tending to keeping the Garden in shape. The older ones, teaching and training with mobil suits, unknown to the rest of the world. In fact those who knew that there were still mobil suits in working order, where sworn to silence, on the penalty of death if they told.  
/Damnit./ Solo cursed seeing the line in the cafeteria. /I'd love to wait in line all day, but I've got stuff to do./ He sighed.  
" Hey Solo!" A student sitting at one of the table's near the door called.  
Solo blinked and waved at him. " Hey Okatami! I'm going out to the city today! Catch ya later!" Solo yelled at him.  
Okatami got up and quickly walked over to Solo, before he could leave. " The professor asked a few of us to meet her at the South Gate at midnight tonight." He said softly so he wouldn't be overheard.   
Solo narrowed his violet eyes. " For what reason?" He asked.  
Okatami shrugged " Who knows with that lady in charge, she's got quite the brain on her shoulders. But I think she has a feeling that something going we should know about."   
Solo inwardly groaned in annoyance. Professor Kim got a ' feeling' about something. She usually ended up sending her best students out on some top secret mission, to who knows where. Even with her record of being slightly…off…she was an extremely smart woman, and as pretty as she was smart too.   
" So you'll be there right? I don't wanna go this alone." Okatami asked.  
Solo nodded flashing one of his infamous grins. " I'll be there. This'll be cool. Who knows what that quack has planned for us."  
" This quack has detention planned for you two, if you don't shut up right now." A voice said from behind Solo.   
Solo sweatdropped and turned around, looking at Professor Kim. " Ahh…Gomen Nasai.." He said bowing to the red haired woman quickly.  
She laughed. " Had you scared there ne?" She giggled. " Well I'm not going to give you detention but I'd really like it if you stop talking about our missions where everyone can hear." She gestured to the large cafeteria.   
" H-Hai! We'll shut up about that!" Okatami stuttered.  
Professor Kim smiled at them both. " That's nice to hear. Well see you two tonight, just don't get in to much trouble before then, I'm sure we'll get in enough after this" And with that the redhead professor walked off, her light blue sundress brushing at her ankles.  
" What did she my by ' After this?'" Okatami asked.  
Solo shrugged and headed out of the room. " Who knows. Who cares. See ya later!" He called.  
" I care!" Okatami protested to his braided friend. He sighed and went back to his table seeing that Solo just waved his hand, signaling that he still didn't care.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Ooh I can't believe I'm already lost." A short blonde girl wailed. She looked down at the map she was holding and sighed. " This place is huge!"   
She pulled back the sleeve of her green sweater and glanced at her watch. " And know I'm late for class!" She wailed again before taking off running down the hallway….  
…. And promptly plowed over some unfortunate soul.  
" Oh my goddess. I'm sorry" The girl said helping up Solo.  
Solo gladly accepted the help from the girl and got up. He looked at the blonde, with pale skin and bright blue eyes, in front of him that was apologizing so fast it'll make your head spin. She wore a heavy green sweater and a jean skirt. Her pale blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail that reached to her mid back.   
" Whoa..back up a sec. It's okay, you get ran over every day around here so I'm used to it." He said smiling.  
The blonde stopped and smiled back. " Thanks. Hey are people around here as nice as you are?" She asked.  
Solo grinned. " To tell you the truth." He looked around as if checking to see if anyone else was around. " I'm the nicest and cutest guy around here." He said.  
The blonde rolled her blue eyes at Solo. " Gimme a break. You may be nice but your not all that cute" She said.  
Solo drew back, as if being really hurt. " My, mystery girl you hurt my feelings." He sniffled.  
The girl stuck her tongue out at Solo. " Now your just plain old silly." She giggled. Then stuck her hand out. " I'm Misora, I'm new here at this Garden. And you happen to be?" She asked.  
Solo blinked. /Why does that name sound so familiar/ He thought. A brief image of a blonde five-year-old with blue eyes sticking her tongue out flashed though his mind. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.   
" Are you okay?" Misora asked.  
Solo nodded and shook her hand " I'm fine and I'm also Solo" He said cheerfully.  
"Cool. So um…do you know where this place is?" She said handing Solo a piece of paper.  
Solo looked over the paper. " Mm…." He looked back at Misora. " The South Gate is in the south…all you've gotta do is take the elevator down to the base floor then walk around to the back." He said.  
Misora blushed. " Of course. I always get confused with the easy stuff." She sighed.  
" Professor Kim told you be there tonight?" He asked. Misora blinked.   
" Yea that's what the lady at the office said, and the note I got." She said.  
/Damn.. I didn't know someone like her would already be called the best by Professor Kim so soon./ Thought Solo.  
" Have you meant any of the other new people yet Solo?" Misora asked.  
Solo shook his head tossing his braid to and fro. " Nope. You seem to have the honor of meeting the great Solo first." He said.  
Misora rolled her eyes again. " Well Mr. Great Solo. Miss. Misora has to go now. Maybe I'll run you over again sometime soon." She took back the papers and walked off.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Solo walked down the streets of the city looking into the windows of stores that where open. /Café, another Café, restaurant…restaurant that rips you off…ack there's nothing good to eat around here anymore./ Solo thought counting off the food placed in his mind.  
He blinked noticing a large crowd gathered around the local arcade. /Wonder what's going on over there./ He thought walking over to the arcade.  
Solo promptly ducked to his left, narrowly avoiding getting stepped on by the guy that had just been punched. The guy fell back into the wall and got up glaring at a light brown haired girl with cobalt blue eyes. She wore a pair of black bellbottom's and a blood red tank top.  
" You ever try to get near me again, I'll kill you." She said coldly, giving the man a death glare™.  
The girl calmly walked over to the guy, pointing a gun at him she asked, " Got it?"  
Solo boggled. Yesh talk about psycho. He thought. The girl glared at the man again as he scrambled out of the arcade.  
She looked at Solo. " What are you staring at?" She asked.  
" N-nothing! Don't shoot me!" Solo cried raising his hands in a defensive position. The girl smirked then laughed.  
" What? What's so funny!? And could you point that gun somewhere else!?" Solo yelled.  
" Alright, alright don't get all worked up." The girl said sliding the gun into one of her boots. She walked over to Solo and blinked at him. " What's your name?" She asked.  
" Solo"  
The girl nodded. " I'm Ikiiki." She said.  
/Please don't tell me she goes to the Garden. Please don't tell me she goes to the Garden./ Solo pleaded mentally.  
" I just got transferred to the Garden outside this city." Ikiiki continued.  
/Damnit! Damnitdamnitdamnit!! Now I get to go to school with a female psychopath, who carries a gun! Double damnit! Note to self: never try to hit on her, if you value your life./  
Ikiiki bowed to the braided boy. " I'll look forward to running into you again." She murmured walking out of the arcade.   
Solo blinked then looked around at the crowd of people that were either staring at him or Ikiiki. Solo sighed.  
" This is going to be a hell of a long year."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Solo! There you are! I thought you weren't going to show." Okatami said approaching the violet-eyed boy.  
" Me? Not show? Okatami I thought you knew me better!" Solo said sounding offended.  
Okatami whacked Solo over the head. " I know you enough to guess, that you completely forgot about the meeting tonight till five minutes ago." He grinned.  
Solo sweatdropped rubbing the spot on his head that had been whacked. " Bingo! You guessed right! So where's the Professor?" Solo asked.  
" She's not here yet." A dark brown haired boy said, he was leaning on a wall near Solo and Okatami.  
" Let me guess, this is your first day in this Garden" Solo asked.  
The boy nodded. " I'm Yusuke. Is it some tradition here, to send new students on some mission? I find it quite odd." He said.  
" Ah…nah. This is one of Professor Kim's plots." Oatami said.  
Yusuke nodded again. " Strange." He said.  
" No kiddin. I'd like actually getting to sleep not going on these damn missions" Okatami complained.  
Solo looked around. A small group of 20 students had gathered at the South Gate. They where talking, in-groups waiting for the professor to arrive.   
" Who is this you're talking to, Yusuke." A girl with yet black hair and light blue eyes said walking up behind him.  
" I'm Okatami and this is Solo." Okatami said.   
" This is Merian my sister." Yusuke said glancing at the black haired girl.   
Okatami stuck his hand out gesturing for a friendly handshake. Instead Merian just stared at him, nodded then walked over to a familiar brunette with cobalt blue eyes. The two girls started talking and Okatami sweatdropped.  
Yusuke rolled her eyes. " My sis isn't much of a people person, don't mind her too much." He said.  
/Of course she gets right along with kowai onnas…/ Solo thought.  
" Alright people. Shut up and get over here!" Professor Kim yelled standing on top of a flight of stairs. She was dressed in all black and her red hair was tied back in a bun. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light.  
The group moved over to the bottom of the stairs and grew silent.   
" Good to see you all here, I'm sure your all wondering what exactly our mission is tonight." She started. " I've briefed one of your classmates today about this. Now if she would just come forward we can start the presentation." The Professor scanned the crowd.  
" I'm…. over ..here!" a voice cried from the back of the group. Misora waved her arms jumping up and down, her blonde hair flying around her head.  
" You…people…are… way too tall!" She yelled running around the group and up the stairs.   
Professor Kim smiled and started a short conversation with the blonde, who nodded and turned back to the students. " This is Misora Winner. She has come up with a plan for the mission and spilt you all up into teams." P. Kim said.  
Misora fumbled around with her purse for a second then brought out a piece of paper. She started reading off the teams.   
" Team A will consist of Ariana, Akuma, Akumu, and Araumi. ( Author: Pun intended minna ^.~) The team will be lead by myself. They will scout the area around our objective before the two other teams head out." Misora said.  
" Team B will consist of Kazen, Niji, Lina, and Rouge. Team B will be lead by Professor Kim. They'll provide back up for Team C as they go in if our subject seems hostile."  
" Team C will consist of Okatami, Ikiiki, Yusuke, Merian and will be lead by Solo." Misora looked over at our group. " Your job is the most important. You all will contact the subject and if they reply by attacking you will attack back." She said.  
Solo blinked. /And I'm suppose to lead this?!/ He thought.  
" What exactly is this ' subject ?'" One of the member's of Team B asked.  
Professor Kim took the question. " There have been more incoming reports from the mountains that there is a big something up there. The people in the near by town have reported to us that most of the mobil suit building materials have been stolen, yet they have no idea who could have taken them." She said.  
" Then later last week the scanners of our Garden picked up some kind of large alien ship."   
The group broke out into low murmured and whispers.  
" I don't believe this.. She's sending us out in the middle of the night to look for some supposedly alien space craft?" Yusuke muttered.  
Okatami shook his head. " She really has truly lost it." He said.  
" Hey…lighten up guys! This is better than studying anyway." Solo grinned.  
"Who'd be up studying at this hour other than you Solo?" Okatami asked.  
Solo sweatdropped. " Well I dunno.." He said.  
" Excuse me….Hello? Guys…..attention back here…" Misora said looking slightly annoyed.  
The students ignored her still going on with their conversations.   
" People! Shut the hell up! Good goddess this is a mission not a social chat!!!!" Misora yelled.  
The group immediately shut up and turned their attention back towards the stairs. " Thank you!" Misora grinned.  
" I know what your all thinking.." Professor Kim said.  
"…… What that you're a quack." Yusuke snorted.  
" This does sound very out there, even for me. But I want you all to trust me and go on with this mission." She said. " Besides, if you don't I'm not gonna help you all explain why your not in your dorm rooms right now." She laughed evilly.  
Okatami winced. " She got us there." He muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Hey Solo….." Yusuke's face appeared on the screen of the Serpent suit Solo was piloting. Yusuke blinked. " Solo…?" He asked.  
Solo's head laid back against the back of his piloting chair. His hands still on the controls to the Serpent suit, he peacefully slept on.  
" No wonder his suit's on auto pilot." The Chinese pilot sweatdroped.  
Okatami's face appeared on, Yusuke's screen, catching the end of Yusuke's sentence. " What?" He asked.  
" Our 'leader' seems to be sleeping on during the mission." Yusuke muttered.  
" Good lord we're all doomed. Why the hell did Professor Kim pick him!?" Okatami cursed.  
Yusuke shrugged. " I don't know but it's time for Solo to get another wake up call." He said.  
" Solo!!! Wake up now where under attack and the brain sucking aliens are going to kill us all!!!" Yusuke screamed looking as panicked as he could manage.  
Solo bolted upright and looked around fearfully. " What!? Where!? They won't get me!!! I don't want to have my brain sucked by some ugly alien!!!" he blinked noticing that his screen was displaying regular moonlight landscape and not a gory battlefield with brain sucking aliens.  
His screen also displayed a laughing Okatami and a smug looking Yusuke.  
" Maaaaan you should of seen the look on your face. That was priceless.. Just priceless." Okatami said grinning like an idiot.  
Solo scowled at him. " That wasn't funny at all." He muttered.  
" I'm sorry to ruin your beauty sleep, oh wise and honorable leader." Yusuke smirked.  
" If your joking, that's cruel." Solo said glaring at the screen.  
Merian's face appeared on all three of the guys screens. " I don't believe you all. Fooling around like that. Sheesh. And your suppose to be leading us all and your sleeping!" She muttered.  
" Unlike you I'd rather not be a grouch all day, so I get some sleep." Solo replied lazily.  
Merian scowled and glared. " Stuff it braid boy." She muttered.  
Solo gasped. " I like my braid thank you!" He yelled.  
Okatami snickered. " Merian's being pretty damn emotional." He grinned. " Is it around that time of the month?"   
Merian sputtered. " What!? No it isn't around that time of the month damnit! We're only on a mission and you three are clowning around."  
Yusuke grinned thoughtfully. " It's the second week of the month right?" He asked.  
Solo nodded grinning just as much. " So what does that mean?" He asked.  
Yusuke looked grave. " It's …" He drawled. Then broke out into another grin. " that time of the month."   
If looks could kill, Yusuke would probably be six feet under, headstone set, and funeral over.  
" Yusuke…when this mission is over….you are very very very dead.." She said glaring before her image disappeared from the screen.  
" Boy, you guys know just how to piss off that girl." Ikiiki said, her image appearing on all the screens.   
Yusuke shrugged. Solo smirked, Okatami stifled his chuckles.   
" Anyway. Turn on your heat seeking sensors and look at what's ahead of us." Ikiiki said calmly.  
Solo blinked, then shrugged and started typing in the heat seeking sensor command on his serpent. Yusuke and Okatami did the same.  
Solo looked back at the screen having typed the whole command out. The screen blinked out for a second then returned in a red shade.  
" Oh..my god.." Okatami exclaimed.  
Yusuke blinked. " Please tell me, that is not the thing we're after."  
Solo sweatdropped. " And we have to attack this!? And I'm in charge!?"  
" That's right Solo is in charge, and of course this is our target." Ikiiki said still as calm as ever.  
Yusuke and Okatami both sweatdropped at the same time. " We're doomed!" They exclaimed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Princess Talia! What do you think your doing!?" A middle-aged woman said running to keep up with the teenaged princess. The woman stopped running, long enough to regain her breath and tuck a strand of her dark purple hair behind her, tinted blue elf like ears. Her light blue face was flushed from running down three sets of stairs and down ten hallways.   
The teenage girl stopped and turned around. " I saw some mobil suits outside, looking out of my telescope. I wanna check it out." The princess said simply.  
The woman blinked looking at the Princess in surprise. " You mean like human mobil suits? Where they heading directly this way?" She asked worriedly.  
The princess nodded and walked over to a window. She pushed the silk curtains aside and pointed too the moonlight landscape. " Look. Their at least 20 miles away and still coming? Isn't this interesting?" She said.  
The woman shook her head looking out the window. " This is horrible. I must go now and inform your parents about this." She said before running around the corner again.  
" Demo…" The princess called after the woman. " I thought…." She looked confused, then started running after the woman.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" My god, I thought I was wrong. And look I'm right!" Professor Kim squealed happily.  
" Um…hate to burst you bubble but….that ship looks like it could take down all of us easily. What are we going to do anyway?" One of the students asked appearing on all the suits screens.  
The image of Professor Kim frowned for a second. " Well we'll just have to find out if their peaceful or not." She said brightly.  
" Look at that! If it's got that much fire power put into those building I'm sure it's not peaceful damnit!" Another student cried.  
" Stay calm all of you all." Misora said her image appearing beside the Professor's. " We've confirmed the belief and we now have to carry out the rest of this thing. The last thing we need is panicking going on." She said.  
Professor Kim nodded. " She's right. Team C are you still with us." She asked. " Solo? You've got to make a plan for your team now."  
Yet Solo didn't respond. For he was to busy staring at the giant structure in front of him. The ship looked like it had been painted into the real world from a fairy tale book, but concealed within it's elegance lurked cannon's and missile's capable of destroying a large country.  
Giant buildings connected to one another forming something that looked like a crescent moon from the front of it. All of them where brightly lit, the sight was enough to take your breath away, but lurking still in the middle of the crescent was a ugly looking building with beam cannon's, laser cannon's, missile launchers, sticking out from it. And goddess knows what else lurking inside.  
" Solo! Snap out of it!" Misora yelled. Solo blinked and shook his head, coming out of the spell the ship had woven.  
" What?" he asked looking slightly dazed.  
" You need to decide wither to attack or make contact…like…now…" Misora demanded her blue eyes gleaming with anticipation for something.  
" So.. I guess saying 'I don't know' is a bad answer." He asked.  
Misora nodded. " The worst of them all."  
" Uh….. I don't think we need to worry about Solo's answer anymore.." Yusuke said looking mildly worried.   
Solo looked back at his screen and paled slightly.  
Professor Kim muttered a lovely string of curses while Misora started barking out orders.  
" This is wicked." Ikiiki breathed grinning like crazy.  
" Easy for you to say." Okatami muttered.  
" Team C fall to my left and stay away from that main building! We don't want any casualties. And if they fire at all I want you to unload all of your missiles on that building!" Misora yelled.  
" Party time.." Ikiiki grinned.  
" Alright.." Okatami sighed.  
" Whatever.." Yusuke said.  
" Gotcha." Solo confirmed.  
" Right." Merian muttered. And they all did as they were commanded.  
  



	3. Chapter two: Confused Eyes

Disclaimer: I.Do.Not.Own.Gundam.Wing.....*sniffles* 

Author Notes: *blinks rapidly* Your still reading!! Oh my goddess!!! *cheers waving flags like mad* I've put this chapter into html format so hopefully it'll be a little better now! gomen gomen I forgot two tags so it looked really messed up before my friend pointed it out!!( THANKS DRU!! ^.^) Many gomen's to you all ^^;; I feel quite stupid!!

Chapter Two-Confused Eyes… 

Princess Talia looked at her father and mother, with an innocent yet confused look on her face. _Why do they look so worried._ She wondered.

The middle-aged man sitting in one of the two thrones above, the maid that was busily explaining her fears nodded. " We have no choice other than to shoot them down. We can't let anyone find out about us, or the whole operation will fail." He said.

" Father!? What are you talking about! We can't just take their lives, when we don't even know their motives." The princess cried out.

The woman sitting next to the king shook her head at her daughter. " Talia you must hold your tongue, and respect your father's orders." She said.

" I don't believe this! A small team of mobil suits appear from the human race and you all are thinking that it's the end of world for us! Get a grip, they can't possibly do anything to our ship. Not to mention that our shield is up." Talia argued.

" I don't believe this is how I raised my daughter to act. You will stay silent, or leave this room at once." The king said sternly.

Talia bowed mockingly at her father. " Of course, how rash of me." She practically sneered. " I'll just go back to my quarters. If anyone wants me.. I'll be there." She spun on her heel and stalked out of the throne room slamming the doors behind her.

The queen shook her head. " That girl's got a mind all of her own." She sighed _If they won't listen to me._. Talia thought pounding down the hallways _I'll just warn the human's by myself._ She smirked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" But the Princess does seem to have a point." A figure said coming out of the shadows of the throne room. His voice sounding monotone.

" Yet she does not honor her parents wishes. Which means she does not honor other's wishes." Another voice chimed in, then continued muttering under his breath.

The king sighed. " Yes, but still."

" You don't really have to kill these people for just coming close to here." Another voice put in.

The King gave his Queen an exasperated look. The Queen shrugged, and gave him a look back as if saying ' What do you want me to do!?'.

" Five? Do you ever stop talking about justice and all that crap? I swear it's giving me a headache." A new voice complained.

Both royal's sweatdropped again, as the figures started arguing among themselves. The king looked over at the guards standing near the door. " Tell the center control to shoot down those mobil suits please. Also tell them just to use the main cannon, so we don't have to waste anytime with this nuisance." He said simply.

Both of the guard's bowed then saluted. " Yes, Sir." They said and hurried out of the throne room. 

The king settled back into his chair, while the Queen shook her head watching the fight go on between the five figures. She looked over at her husband.

" Do you really think this is necessary." She asked.

The king raised an eyebrow. " What them?" He gestured to the fighting four. " Or that latest order?" 

The queen grinned. " I know those four aren't necessary, but I mean killing those innocents.. Don't you think it's a little." She paused. " Cruel?"

" Love, we where going to have to do this sooner or later." The king said, his face softening looking at his wife. " Lives will be lost in this war coming up soon, on both of our sides. I think you have been listening to our daughter too much, also.

The queen nodded reluctantly, she mentally tried to convince herself that they were taking the right path. " Our daughter is a very smart girl though." She said.

" Of course, she has royal blood in her, with the wisdom of the old gods." The king added.

The figure that had been silently watching the four fight, calmly walked over to the group and whacked them all. " Quit acting like fools." He muttered before returning to standing against the wall. 

" Oi! Three, why did you do that!?" One of them demanded. The other three just glared at Three. 

" Because your acting like fools in front of the King and Queen.." Three stated simply. " Fight on your own time."

The king sighed in relief. " Thank you, Three." 

The figure nodded in return.

" Why don't you all go back to working on your gundams, I'm sure there're going to be needed soon." The queen suggested. The five bowed to the royals and walked out of the room.

One of the guards soon returned with a female figure walking after him. Both the guard and the woman bowed to the royals.

" The center control has been warned and is now carrying out the order, of shooting down the suits." She said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Solo dodged another beam narrowly missing it. " Sheesh how much fire power do these people have!?" He asked firing a missile at the ship.

" Who knows." Okatami muttered. " All I know is they aren't your friendly E.T here." 

" I think their just weak, hiding behind all that technology." Merian snorted, she fired another missile at the ugly building that happened to just be spiting out everything but the old atom bomb at the suits.

" Don't look now. But I think none of our missiles or bullets are actually getting though." Professor Kim said.

" What!?" Most of the students demanded.

" Look at the building after something explodes near it. It looks like the building was hit but there's some kind of shimmer in front of it." She said.

" They have some kind of shield up." Ikiiki informed. She started trying rapidly on her keyboard. " It…seems that it's weakness seems to be at the center of the shield, right in front …of the building that's shooting at us." 

" I've got it!" Merian shouted guiding her Serpent suit down towards the ground. While cutting of her connection with the rest of the teams, not wanting to hear their protests. 

" No wait! " Ikiiki yelled. She looked worried. " The ships preparing to use it's main cannon…. We've got less than thirty seconds to get out of range, or be killed." She said 

" I'll get Merian." Okatami said, without hesitation he raced after the female pilot.

" All teams fall back now! " Misora shouted dodging another beam from the alien ship.

" Fifteen seconds!" Ikiiki yelled.

Solo forced his Serpent out of the cannon's reach. " Okatami, Merian! Get out of there!" He yelled. 

" Ten.." 

" Nine.."

Solo looked down at the two suits still in range of the cannon, as Ikiiki counted down their seconds to live. Everything seemed to slow down, as Okatami's suit raced over to Merian's, who had just fired off the last of her missiles at the ship. The ship's main cannon came out of the building that had been firing at the suits. 

"One…" Ikiiki whispered.

"Okatami!!!" Solo screamed watching his friend push the Chinese's pilot's suit just out of range of the beam. Yet not being able to save himself also, Okatami's suit exploded under the cannon's power. The whole area was bathed in a yellow light, covering death's spell that just had taken place.

" Okatami!!!" Solo screamed again, he pounded on his keyboard. " No…!" He whispered, shaking his head.

Merian's image appeared back on the all the mobil suit's screens. Her face was scratched up and she had blood running down her left cheek. " I…" She stuttered slightly in shock. " He…I think he's.." 

Professor Kim lowered her head shamefully. " I didn't plan for anything like this to happen.." She said.

_God, they killed him._ Solo thought. _Those bastards, They killed Okatami…They killed my best friend. He was trying to save a life, and he got killed instead…_

" Solo…?" Misora asked softly.

" They killed him!!! Those bastards!! How could they kill him!?!?" Solo muttered, blinded by his rage, he forced his suit forward aiming down towards the center of the shield. 

"Solo!" Misora yelled after him. " Stop!"

" Killing them won't bring back Okatami, no matter how much we all wish that it did. It would only bring more grief." Yusuke said calmly cutting off the braided pilot from the alien ship.

Solo jerked back on the controls of his Serpent suit, stopping it from crashing into Yusuke's suit. He leaned over in his chair, covering his face with his hands. Refusing to give in and weep from the loss of his friend. Yet Solo knew the truth in Yusuke's words, as much as he didn't want to believe, it was true.

" What's that!?" One of the students shouted.

" It looks like a.." Another said.

Could it actually be?"

" A…A gundam.." Professor Kim breathed.

" It doesn't look like, one of the ones in our textbooks." Another student said.

They were right though, a Gundam was heading out of the alien ship and towards the area where the last of Okatami's suit had fallen. The Gundam landed and a figure jumped out of it. The figure started throwing away rocks and dirt, and mobil suit parts away from a pile.

" What the…" Solo asked looking back at his screen. A faint light of hope that maybe his long term friend was still alive glimmered, as he also set his Serpent down near the area, jumped out and ran over to the pile.

Solo didn't even look at the figure as he started helping also. The two of them worked silently only pausing to look for any trace of a body. After what seemed to be like hours, a faint groan of pain was heard. 

" Okatami! " Solo cried, pulling away more debris with renewed energy. 

The figure next to Solo gasped looking at the burnt boy lying in front of them.

" Gods, Okatami.. Hold on!" Solo pleaded kneeling down next to his friend.

Okatami looked at Solo though glazed over, pale gray eyes. His face and body where red from numerous burns, his soft black hair was plastered to his face in an untidy manner. He also had a gash on his chest that was bleeding steadily.

" Is she okay?" The gray eyed boy asked softly.

Solo nodded " You pushed her out of the way just in time." He said.

" That's good." He forced a slight grin. " She's cute." He laughed, then started coughing. " Just wish I could of gotten out of range in time. Those damn aliens." 

" Gomen nasai." A feminine voice said from behind Solo, that was followed by soft footsteps that seemed to be jogging away from the boys. " We will meet again " The voice paused as if wanting to say something else, before jumping into her Gundam and heading back towards the ship.

Solo turned around looking at the Gundam as it flew away, with wide violet eyes clouded with confusion. When he turned back to Okatami, he found his friend with closed eyes and without any sign of life.

Solo clenched his hands into fist and turned away from the dead body. Barely containing his anger and grief of what had taken place he started walking back to his Serpent…….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A single lovely note from a wooden instrument floated down though the battlefield. A group of four watched, from inside the shield of the alien ship, as the suits from the Garden all flew off. They sat or stood on the balcony having their own meeting.

" This was not how I thought the war would start." A figure with platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stated. He leaned back in his chair.

" Yet it is how it has." A female said. " And that boy that died should be honored. He is the first to give up his life in this glorious war. A war that will prove to be very interesting." She smiled and took a long sip out of her wine glass.

" But he was so young." The violinist said still playing his soft tune. His blue-green eyes looked somewhat sad at the short battle that had taken place. 

" Age does not have any matter in wars. It was their own fault that they didn't save that boy in time." A brown haired man said before drawing his flute up to his lips and joining the violinist in the tune.

" Do you really think this is right though?" The violinist asked again, the song he was weaving took a despairingly lovely tune.

" It's too late to have doubts about this now Four, we have pledged our loyalty to the King and we cannot go against it….unless you would like to go to your grave as a traitor." The platinum haired man said 

Four lowered his innocent green eyes without another word, and continued playing on, into the night….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Solo walked down the hallway towards the dorms, staring at the floor and with his hands in his pockets. His mind was replying the battle over and over without mercy. Solo felt like breaking down and crying, laughing, screaming and many other ways to express what one is feeling at one time. He sighed when someone yelled his name from behind him down the hallway.

_It's late. I'm a wreck. And they better have a damn good reason to talk to me right now._ Solo thought turning around.

Yusuke walked over to the braided boy, while supporting Merian with his arms. " Solo.. about back there.." Yusuke said.

" I don't want to talk about it." Solo muttered.

" I told you." Merian sighed.

Yusuke glared at his sister. " I just wanted to ..Tell you thank I'm really thankful for what Okatami did back there. I-I'm not really sure what I would of done if Merian was killed on like her first day at this Garden." He said, his eyes showing sympathy for the braided boy and gratefulness. 

" Why are you telling me this? I didn't do anything at all. If it was anyone you should of told that too, it's Okatami." Solo said. He grinned ruefully. " Oh that's right. You can't. Damn doesn't that just suck." 

" Solo…." Merian said.

" Well, you enjoy this second chance, Merian. Might be the only one you get." Solo said turning around and walking away from the siblings.

" He's taking this hard." Merian said.

" Of course. " Yusuke looked at his sister. " Now explain to me exactly how you got so banged up while in your suit?" He asked.

Merian sweatdropped. " Of all the most random questions at a time like this, from my stupid brother... " She muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Solo walked into his dorm room and slammed the door behind him, causing the pictures on the wall to tremble at the pure force. Solo threw his jacket onto a nearby chair and walked into his bedroom.

Most of the rooms where set up like an apartment. There was a large room, with a table and a couch, a.k.a. living room. With two medium sided bedrooms adjoined to the it, both bedrooms containing a bed, desk, and lamp. It wasn't the best that the Garden's could offer but most found the living quarter's comfortable. 

Solo poked his head out of his bedroom, hearing muffled music being played from across the living room.

_Great. They finally decided to assign someone that damn room._ Solo sweatdropped. _Better not be some idiot._

He was about to head back into his room when, the door of the other room opened. A platinum blue haired boy, with a long hair, and deep blue eyes walked out. He blinked at Solo. " Thought I heard someone slam the door." He muttered.

" And you are?.." Solo asked.

" I'm Kazen Peacecraft. Also your new roommate. I just got here today." He said.

Solo nodded. " I'm Solo Maxwell. Welcome to Hell also know as the Garden." He grumbled.

" You mean Solo as in the dude that was leading Team C on that mission we just finished three hours ago?" Kazen asked.

" Bingo. That would be me. So now that you know the big secret and probably why I'm in a bad mood. I'll be going to sleep now." Solo said before walking into his room and slamming the door behind him.

Kazen sweatdropped. " Lovely welcoming." He muttered before going back into his room also.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Walking out of his bedroom, Solo stood at the window of the dorm room braiding off the rest of his chestnut brown hair. Tying the braid off with a black ribbon, Solo looked out over the numerous gardens on the base level of the school. 

A knock at the door brought the braided boy out of his thoughts. Kazen walked out of his room and saved Solo from the task of answering that dreaded door.

"What!?" Kazen demanded looking slightly annoyed, yet that was quite hard because his hair was in disarray, making him look like he just survived a tornado. 

" Uh.." The short teacher looked at the platinum blue haired boy with a boggled effect. " I'm here to take Solo Maxwell to the guidance office. It seems that one of his friends happened to pass away last night and the counselor would like to talk to him." He said.

" Hold on a sec." Kazen said then quickly shut the door. He turned to Solo, who had raised an eyebrow at the conversation." Run far. Run fast. Run now." He said.

"Guidance?" Solo asked.

" Run far. Run fast. Run now." Kazen repeated nodding.

Solo sweatdropped and slid the window open. " Gotcha. Cover for me. I'll be back around 17 hundred." He said before squeezing though the small window and out onto roof under the room.

Kazen opened the door again and gave the disgruntle teacher a grin. " I'm sorry Solo seems to be out at the moment. Please call back later." He said before slamming the door and going back into his bedroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Princess Talia sat at her vanity table staring at her reflection._ Of course. I blend in perfectly with the humans. Blue skin in all. I won't stick out at all._ She sweatdropped noticing the large flaw in her plot. 

The alien Princess got up from her chair and walked out of her quarters. Being careful not to be caught roaming the halls again, she silently crept towards Fourteen's chambers.

Successfully getting into the room, Talia quickly emptied the woman's make-up drawing, look around, hitched up her royal dress. And got the hell out of there and back to her chambers

She dumped the pile of make up containers on her bed, dragged her full-length mirror over to her bed, then grinned.

" This'll be fun." She said before setting to the task before her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Solo walked along the roof of the Garden till it slanted down enough so that he could jump down. Once it had done that, the violet eyed boy jumped down into one of the outer gardens surrouning the dorms. 

Hoping that Kazen could hold the ' Hugs are better than drugs' guidance shrinks off until he could talk to Professor Kim. Solo set off weaving though the rainbow colored maze intent on finding the stairs leading to the bridge into the main building. _Another lovely day at the Gardens…lost as always._ Solo sweatdropped._ Always an adventure…_

He rounded another corner of the maze, the stopped seeing a blonde girl sitting on a stone bench. The girl looked no more than 16 with a frail figure. She sat there painting the small waterpool filled with lilypads and small fish, while softly singing a long forgotten song to no one.

Solo blinked not really wanting to jerk the platinum blonde girl from her fantasy world. Yet he did need to get to the main building quickly. The braided boy sweatdropped at the choices in front of him.

The blonde girl's song died off as she set down her paintbrush. She looked back at the braided boy, with eyes that never could decided wither they were a piercing light blue or a royal light purple.

" Your Solo Maxwell right?" She asked, then not waiting for the boy to answer. " I'm Niji Peacecraft. I recall being on Team B last night during that mission. You've also meant my brother Kazen, I think he shares one of the dorm apartments with you?"

Solo nodded. " That's all right." He said

Niji looked back at the pool, watching the gentle breeze cause small ripples in it. " I heard about what happened to your friend. You should be honored that he was brave enough to give up his life for that girl." She said softly.

Solo just stood there, not wanting to reply to the girls compliment about his dead friend.

Niji took the canvas off the easel and stood up. " It's been nice meeting you Solo. And I look forward to working with you more. Professor Kim is looking for you, I think you might want to find her." She said before brushing past the violet eyed boy and off into the maze.

Solo stared after the girl, then shrugged and went up the stairs to the bridge. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_Well I don't think I did too bad._ Princess Talia thought staring at her reflection in the mirror.

The princess had spent hours trying to disguise herself to look more human. The results had come out like this.

Face powder now covered her arms, face and neck. Transforming her pale blue skin, to a soft peachy color. She had taken down her waist length golden blonde hair, down out of her crown, and simply braided it into a long braid. The forest green dress that she was once wearing had been exchanged for a pair of black pants, and a silk white shirt.

I guess this will have to do. She thought brushing a stray lock of hair away from her faintly glowing forest green eyes.

" Princess Talia?" A female voice asked knocking loudly on the alien's outer chamber door.

The Princess cursed her luck in her own native tongue and added another lovely string in the language human's called English. She'd learned all of the known English words even the so called "bad" ones, much to the dismay of Four when he caught her yelling after stubbing her toe on a corner. 

Talia bolted from the mirror and ran out of the bedroom. She jumped over the couch lying in front of a roaring fire, in her spacious living room.

" I'm here!" She cried flinging herself against the door, praying that Fourteen wouldn't open the door. " What would you like Fourteen?" She asked innocently still from behind the closed door.

" I was just checking in on you for the Queen. She says to make sure you finish the rest of the repairs on your Gundam soon." Fourteen said.

Talia glared at the door wishing the older, yet still annoying, woman would just go away. " Yes I'll make a note to do that." She said.

" Good. I'll check on you someone later." Fourteen said before walking away from the Princess's room.

Talia opened the door, wide enough to look out into the hallway. She caught the blonde woman walking away from her room and head into another room. Seeing that her plot was still on a roll without anyone finding out, the Princess let out a sigh of relief and went back into her chamber.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

(Author: This author had way to much fun writing the rest of this chapter! So I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!mwee hee hee!!)

Yusuke walked down the dorm hallways intent on delivering a message from Professor Kim to a certain Ikiiki Yuy.

_Now if only I could find her room._ He thought sweatdropping.

" Excuse me?" He asked a girl that was walking by. " Do you know where Ikiiki Yuy's room is?"

The girl blinked. " Why do you want to see that psycho?" She asked.

Yusuke sweatdropped once again " I just have to tell a message from one of the Professors." He said 

" Oh!" The girl nodded. "She's in room 265 then." She said.

" Thanks." Yusuke said to the girl, bowing slightly.

He headed down the hallway again. Soon enough he found the room that the girl had told him. He knocked lightly on the door, then looked around with his hands in his pockets.

No answer to the door came, yet a boombox had been turned on somewhere from inside the room.

Yusuke coughed sweatdropping. He sighed and checked to see if the door was open. It was and it swung open at the Chinese boy's touch.

Yusuke's mouth dropped open in surprise at the site before him. Ikiiki only donned in a baby blue towel, that barely covered her might this be added walked by singing along with the song.

" So now your back ..Walked in the door. Just turn around now. Your not welcome anymore. I've got all my life to live and I've got all my soul to give! I will survive!! I will survive!!! Hey hey!" Ikiiki sand walking by the door apparently looking for something. Amazing she had quite the good singing voice.

The song played on and Ikiiki kept looking for whatever she was, spinning around once in a while with the music. 

Meanwhile Yusuke had won the boggling contest for the next few years, staring at the brown haired girl walk by….again….and again….and again!!

" Hey Hey!! I will sur-" Ikiiki sang walking by the door again. Unfortunately she turned towards the door, her sing along stopping dead in it's tracks. There went Yusuke's boggling record. 

" Yusuke!!" She shrieked. " What the hell are you doing here!?" 

Yusuke blinked. " I…Uh….message…er…hi!..uh…yea.." Ah, yes the perfect example of a embarrassed male, watching a female psychopath dance around in a towel. Note the lovely shade of red Yusuke had just turned.

Ikiiki was also just a red as Yusuke was. " I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." The brunette said though gritted teeth.

Yet, Yusuke was still stuttering like an idiot, which he happened to be at the minute. Didn't hear the cobalt blue eyed girls threat. Nor did he really notice Ikiiki storm over to him and raise her hand to slap him. Unfortunately that was the hand that was holding her towel in place. 

See towel fall on floor...

See Ikiiki discover a new shade of red...

See Yusuke throw all of his gentlemanly manners out the windows.

" My god you've got cute boo-" Yusuke started to say but..

SLAP!

SLAP!

"*&@^%#!"

PUNCH!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Solo blinked noticing Yusuke walking towards him with his right hand covering his right eye.

" What happened to you?" The braided boy asked.

" You don't want to know." Yusuke muttered, falling into step with Solo.

Solo noted the hand imprints on the Chinese boy's cheeks. " What did you say to her? And who was it?" He asked simply.

Yusuke looked at Solo slightly startled, his face once again found that lovely shade of red that seemed to be appearing a lot lately.

Solo raised an eyebrow. " Did you walk in on some girl!?" He asked.

The dark brown haired Chinese boy turned a deeper shade of red. " Ikiiki." He mumbled. 

" Ikiiki!?" Solo boggled. " And you walked away with no gun wounds!?"

Yusuke nodded. " Hai, but she gave me one hell of a black eye."

" Ahhhh…So that's why your covering your eye!" Solo grinned.

" No, Da. You better go to the headmaster's office, Professor Kim is there. I'm in need of a ice pack like now, so I'll catch up with you later." Yusuke said before walking away from the violet eyed boy.

Solo turned around. " Hey Yu!? Was it worth it!?" He yelled.

Yusuke looked back at Solo grinning. " It was worth it! So worth it!" He yelled back.


	4. Chapter Three: War's Eyes

Disclaimer: I Do not kown GW *sighs* A girl can dream can't she!? *razzes lawyers*

Author notes: Just saying it here. All of these chapters are extremly rough drafts and are likely to change once I get all of the fic out. ^_^. And just telling one of the people who kindly reviewed. My favorite character isn't Duo. It's Wufei!! *glomps plushie* Duo has to be like my least fave actually. ^^;;*runs from Duo fans* 

Chapter Three: War's Eyes.

The rebellion redhead Professor glared at the headmaster of the Garden's. " I don't see why you had to call me here." She stated.

The headmaster shook his head. " Kim, I heard about that half-baked mission that you sent those children on last night." He said.

" It was not half baked!" Misora said from beside Professor Kim, she glared at the Headmaster. A not so scary glare at the time, since the blonde haired girl was decked out in a pink shirt with a kawaii bunny on the front, and another jean skirt that she seemed to wear as a trademark. " That mission confirmed belief the there is alien life on this planet! And guess what buster, they're not friendly! " She said.

Professor Kim smiled down at the blonde girl that was defending her so well. " Misora is right. The alien's even have a Gundam." She said.

" I swear you two have both lost it. A Gundam!? Ladies, all gundamium alloy was destroyed nearly 20 years ago. How could you possibly claim that there were still Gundam's around?" He asked.

" I saw that gundam with my own two eyes, Kain. You always told me to follow my instinct. And it's telling me to prepare to kill of this threat to the world now, before a real war starts out!" Professor Kim argued.

" I meant in a reasonable and sane way Kim." Headmaster Kain sighed.

" So what your saying is that I'm insane ne?" Kim asked.

The headmaster let out a frustrated sigh. " No, that's not what I mean." He said.

" Then what?" Misora asked.

Solo chose that lovely moment to walk in. " Oi! Professor Kim!" He said.

Kim turned around and looked at the braided boy. " Hello Solo. I'm afraid you happened to walk in on a bad time, but if you wouldn't mind. I'd like you to stay." She said.

Solo sweatdropped. " Great….." He sighed and leaned on the wall near the door.

" Solo? Solo Maxwell?" Headmaster Kain asked.

" That'll be my name pal." Solo said lazily.

" Shouldn't you be with guidance right now?" The Headmaster asked.

Solo looked up startled. " Er…" 

" I asked him to come here, so I'll excuse him from not being there right know." Professor Kim said. Solo silently added the Professor to his list of people to thank.

Headmaster Kain looked at the redhead. " I don't really think your in any position to excuse anyone from anything." He said, the reached into one of the drawers of the large desk he was sitting at. He pulled out a vanilla portfolio folder and handed it to Kim. " This is a report of the sudden death of Okatami. I recall someone dropping it off this morning. This is your handwriting right Kim?" He asked.

She nodded. " Yes and if you had read it, this gives further proof to the existence of those aliens." She said.

Kain shook his head at the woman. " I'm afraid, I'm not going to be able to believe you on this. Professor Kim, you are now relieved of your ties with this Garden. I cannot let you throw the whole Garden organization, and world into chaos just because, you have some 'feeling'." He said.

Kim's green eyes narrowed at the headmaster. " You have no idea what warning your throwing away." He said.

" For goddess sake! Okatami died because of those bastards! Excuse me for saying this but Headmaster you truly are an idiot!" Misora cried out.

" Okatami's dead. And if you have any honor for the battle, and life that he saved. You'll respect what he probably wishes and believe Professor Kim. So we can have revenge against those ..those…..things!!!" The blonde looked had clenched her fists at her sides and was probably more pissed off inside than she was letting on.

Both adults looked at the girl in surprise. Solo blinked. 

" She is right." Solo said.

The headmaster recovered from Misora's outburst before Kim did. " Young lady, I do not appreciate the way you're voicing your opinions." He said gently.

" Oh really!? Well that's nice because your going to listen to me and Professor Kim, unless you would like the whole damn world to fall because of your stubborn, thick headed attitude." Misora ranted on.

Professor Kim sweatdropped. " Thank you Misora….. You can stop now." " And another thing! I don't like the way your hair is cut! You look like you lost a fight with a lawn mower!!!" Misora went on.

Solo stepped forward and covered the small blonde girl's mouth. He chuckled nervously. " That's Misora for ya. Always speaking her mind."

The blonde yanked Solo's hand down, so that her mouth wasn't covered any more. 

" Miss. Misora. I'm going to ask you to leave this office." The headmaster said.

Misora wrinkled her small nose in distaste. " Fine! I'll go!" She said and the petite figure stormed out of the room in more of a pink huff, than you'd think she was capable of. 

" I surely hope that all your students aren't like that Professor." The headmaster said.

But the older woman had buried her hands in her hands shaking her head. " I don't believe she just did that.." She groaned.

Solo looked at Professor. " It could have been worse. She could of punched him." He said.

" I think both of you should go now." The headmaster said. " Kim, you can stay in this Garden until you find another job. You are not aloud to contact any of your students though. I'm truly sorry I had to do this." He said.

Professor Kim nodded and walked out the door. Solo followed after her.

" So what are you going to do?" He asked catching up with the redhead.

" We. Are going to start ourselves a war." Professor Kim said with a semi-psychotic glint in her eye. " Come with me Solo. I have something to show you and your friends."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Talia wandered down the streets of the city near the Garden in awe. She occasionally peeked into some store or restaurant to look at something that caught her fancy. 

_This place is wonderful._ She thought walking out of a clothing store. Even know their technology is less developed than ours. _This place is so much better than our home planet ever was._

The princess crossed a street and headed into a park on the other side. Everything here is so much greener._ Not covered in water and mist._ She sighed.

She walked to the top of a hill and set down the backpack she had taken bought from the clothing store. _What to do... what to do_. The princess thought looking around. A gentle breeze tugging at her blonde braid. She spotted the large Garden out in the distance and picked up her backpack. _That place seems like a good start to look at. Wonder how they keep all those plants alive though._ She thought before heading towards the Garden.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Solo almost fell over as Professor Kim touched the panel in the wall and a door shaped like a part of the wall disappeared. " Come on." She said to the 

She lead the braided boy down a set of stairs then stopped, facing a door in front of her. " Number 45, Here." She said seemingly to no one. 

Solo blinked. " What the hell is this?" He asked.

" You'll see." Kim smirked.

" Password!?" A female voice asked, sounding overly perky( HENTAIS!!! Not _that_ way!!) for her health.

Kim grinned. " She never changes." She sighed before singing. "I'm a little engineer, short yet smart. My Gundam rules! Yours sucks!"

Solo sweatdropped. He coughed. " No comment." 

The female voice laughed. " Oi! Kim c'mon in. All the other students are here.We've got quite the bunch." It said as the door slide open.

The two walked into the hanger on the other side of the door. " Hey, hey! Another cutie! My good Kim you just picked the cutest guys!" A dark skinned girl with raven black hair tied up in two buns on the side of her head said. She looked no older than Solo. 

She walked around Solo grinning like a toddler with a new toy. To Solo's dismay the girl has the same T.P.H.( to perky for health) that the voice in the entrance room.

" Down, Meilin. Down." Kim said. 

Meilin sighed cocking her head to the left. " Really? I can't oogle over the cute guys any more." She asked.

Professor Kim shook her head. " Later. Now go back to work. I've gotta show these kids the Gundams and they better look better than they did this morning." She said.

Meilin nodded. " I gave up my sugar break just to install the beam cannon, you told me too!!" She said brightly, before jumping back into the rafters and running from sight.

" Gundams?" Solo questioned. " Sugar. Break?"

Professor Kim nodded. " Underground hangar, completely undetectable from the outside world. We've been preparing for something like this for a years, by building new Gundams." She said leading him past the mess of metal scraps and tools. " And Meilin never sleeps so she lives on sugar basically."

They walked into a large office off the side of the hanger. Misora looked up from the chair she was in and waved to Solo. He waved back and stood leaning on the wall, in his usual position, hands behind head comfortable is the key my friends. 

Yusuke was sitting on the other side of the door, holding a ice pack to his right eye and muttering to himself. Merian sat next to him talking to Ikiiki, who was sending Yusuke death glares that could make a grown man blanch when Merian wasn't looking.

Niji and Kazen stood in another corner near each other. Niji staring off into space lost in thought. Kazen humming along with his CD player.

Professor Kim sat down behind the desk and cleared her throat signaling for the students to stop whatever they were doing.

All death glares, hums, lost in thoughtness, and conversations stopped as all seven of the teenagers looked at the red haired Professor.

She blanched. " Ack! Stop staring at me!" She sweatdropped.

Sweatdrops anyone? All seven took a heaping handful. Thank you, come again!

" Anyway." The Professor started. " I've brought you all down here, to show you the Gundams that you will be piloting. If you're wondering me and my co-workers on this project have done days of research to find you all. And that is why you where all transferred here." She said. 

A girl with blue hair, tied up in pigtails on the top of her head, and silver eyes poked her head in. She pointed at Yusuke and screamed. " Dibs on the one with the ice pack!" 

Meilin promptly shoved the girls head down. " No! I already called dibs!" She yelled.

A red haired girl, that wore her hair in a high pony tail. She shoved both the first two girls on the ground. " You all have bad taste!" She pointed at Kazen. " Dibs, dibs, dibs!!!" She cried, trying to keep Meilin and the blue haired girl on the ground. She looked at Solo. " And him too!!! Dibs, Dibs I say!!"

All three of the females were knocked over. " You all are so hopeless." A silver haired boy said, he rolled his orange eyes. Then grinned at the Professor. " Heya Kim!" He said brightly.

Kim decided that she'd seen enough of the desk, and raised her head to the door. " Hi Kumori. Now get Out!" She screamed.

" Eep!" All four of the newcomers said, fearing the wrath of the Professor. The scrambled out of the door, wailing not to get their paychecks cut.

" Uh…" Yusuke asked. 

" I must hide my coffee from those four." Kim sighed shaking her head. " Well now you've seen four of our engineer's. I'll have to.." She said. Kim looked at Misora who was trying to honorably stifle her snickers.

" Don't tell me that they're behind me." Kim asked sweatdropping.

All seven students nodded.

Kim turned around, facing the three girls that were earlier fighting. Each one of them had cups placed against the window and were seemingly yelling at eachother, while attempting to eavesdrop.

"Argh!" Kim yelled. She reached in the desk and pulled out a pair of scissors. "All three of your paychecks!!!" She said snipping the scissors threatenly. 

All three girls paled as best as they could then broke out in the chibi-innocent eyes. 

Sweatdrops again anyone? Hehe.. Knew you'd all be back for more. 

The silver haired boy from before and a dark blue haired boy walked over to the three girls and dragged them away from the window.

" Uh..You'll have to excuse their actions. They…" Kim sweatdropped. " They don't get out much."

" I can tell" Ikiiki snorted.

" But anyway. They're the ones that have been building your Gundams for the past two years. They act insane but really are geniuses." She walked out from behind the desk and opened the door.

Much to the older woman's annoyance, a green haired girl toppled over onto the Professor sending them both to the ground. 

" Oi! Kim! I didn't think you'd open the door so quickly." The girl said, she pulled on one of her small braids and giggled.

" Hasame out now!!!" Kim screamed, trying to retain sanity. She looked like she was, not happy.

" Hai!" Hasame chorused cheerfully.

" Tell the others to get ready for a roll call." Kim said straightening out her wrinkled skirt.

" Wai! Roll call!" The green haired girl ran out of the room. " Roll call minna!!! Dibs on the one with the cute braid by the way!" She yelled.

Solo sweatdropped. " Are you sure these are the people that are building the Gundams?" He asked.

" Sadly, I'm positive. I hired them." Kim said before walking out of the room.

The seven teenagers exchanged looks with eachother then shrugged and walked out of the room after Kim.

The seven blinked at the line in front of them.

The girl with blue hair in the pigtails stepped out and threw a V sign. " Mikomi! Age 17! " She yelled before stepping back in line.

The girl with red hair, done up in one pony tail stepped out next, throwing a V sign. " Hotoki! Age 16!" 

The boy with shoulder length silver hair stepped out. " Kumori! Age 18!"

"Eck! My turn ne!?" The girl with green hair done up in little braids stepped out. " Hasame! Age 17!"

A multi-colored haired girl stepped out next. " Nishou! Age 20!"

A girl with shortly cut pink haired jumped out. " Kajiko! Age 16!" 

" Where's Meilin and Fuami?" Nishou asked.

" To protect the world from alien invaders!" A male voice cried from the rafters.

" To unite all sugar and cookie parts!" A TPH voice yelled.

" To denounce the evils of sanity and stupidity!" They both yelled.

Meilin and a dark blue haired boy jumped down onto the ground floor. 

" Fuami!" The dark blue haired boy stated. Twirling the rose he was holding in his hand.

" Meilin!" She beamed and brushed a black strand of hair away from her dark skin.

All the other engineers fell over sweatdropping. 

" Oi! Do you always have to do that!?" Kajiko asked.

Fuami and Meilin nodded. " Yes we do." They stated.

" Ah. Well that's all of them!" Kim said cheerfully. She clapped her hands together. " Now! Let's show y'all your Gundams!" She said.

" Yay!" The brightly colored engineers cheered before running off.

Solo shook his head. " And I thought Ikiiki was messed up." He muttered then ducked Ikiiki's fist. 

" I knew you were going to do that!" The braided boy grinned.

" Baka." Ikiiki snorted.

"You two act sooo immature." Niji said rolling her eyes.

Kazen snorted. " Your one to talk Miss. Stuffed Animal Collector!" He snickered.

" Kazen shut up!" The blonde yelled elbowing her brother in the stomach, then regained her clam attitude, well most of it. 

Nishou ran back her multicolored hair streaming behind her. " You all are two slow!" She said, then grabbed Merian and Ikiiki and started dragging them towards another hangar. 

Merian and Ikiiki shrugged and let the girl race them into the next hangar without much fuss. The rest of the seven walked after them

"Whoa…" Solo gasped, looking at the huge Gundams in front of him, and the others.

" So we're gonna pilot these things!?" Kazen asked.

Nishou nodded. " And we've worked our asses off building them. So you'd better use them wisely!"

" Or you be finding dis crow bar down yer neck!" Meilin yelled from behind one of the Gundams.

" So who gets which one." Niji asked.

Kim shrugged. " We were just going to let you figure that out on your own." She said.

" I want this one." Ikiiki said softly walking over to the Gundam at the far right side.

Fuami grinned and walked over to the cobalt blue eyed girl. " Good choice. I happened to have designed that one after the old Wing Zero model." He said.

" What's it got?" Ikiiki asked.

The blue haired boy grinned even more. " Model 01 has high armor quality compared to the other models. It's got two rotating machine guns located in the shoulder area. A buster rifle, that's detachable." He motioned to the large weapon hanging next to the wall. " That's the buster rifle. It's pretty damn powerful according to our tests." 

" Last but not least. There's a beam lance, for close combat fighting. And the suit is already equipped for fighting in space, if be that situation arises." He said. " As you can see. This is simply the best Gundam here!" 

Fuami then got showered by an arrangement of tools from the other engineers. " It is not!" They cried.

" Baka Fuami, with his damn ego!" Kumori said.

" Yours is just as big, Kumori!" Mikomi stated stick out her tongue at the silver haired boy. 

" I'll take this one. " Ikiiki said.

Kim coughed. " Fuami, I think you left something out."

Fuami looked at the older woman, still rubbing his head. " I did?" He asked. He blinked as Kim nodded. " Uhhh.." 

Misora snickered softly, while the rest of the newly named Gundam pilots sighed.

Hasame walked over to the blue haired boy and whacked him over the head. " You baka!" She said rolling her eyes. Hasame whispered to Fuami.

"OH that!" Fuami sweatdropped.

" Yea that." Kim muttered shaking her head.

" Zero System!" Fuami exclaimed.

Kim nodded. " And we haven't tested it yet. I'm not sure I really want anyone piloting the suits with the Zero system. We're not sure if it's safe enough to take into battle." She explained.

Ikiiki looked at Kim. " I'll test it out for you." She said. " From what I've read. This system's suppose to be able to block out all distractions, making the pilot like a perfect warrior. That's something I'd like to experience." She grinned. " Besides, I'm good enough to handle it."

" If you say so Ikiiki. I'm still rather hesitant to let you pilot this suit, but if you truly want too. We'll test it out sometime this week." Kim said.

" Oi! Nuff talk about Fuami's dumb suit!" Kajiko yelled. " Show the others off too!" 

" Kajiko's right. Just ask any of the engineers and they'll explain what each suit has. Pick yours carefully guys!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" I can't wait to test out my suit!" Niji stated walking down the hallway.

Misora smiled. " They all looked so good. I wonder how Kim and all those got so smart at such a young age." She said.

" To many ' How to be a insane genius for dummies' books. I say." Solo said.

The pilots laughed among themselves continuing down the hallway.

" So where's Yusuke and Ikiiki again?" Merian asked Solo.

_Yu's probably oogling over Ikiiki again._ Solo thought stifling a chuckle. He looked back at the short Chinese girl. " He said he was going over the weapons on his Gundam again. Ikiiki didn't say anything to me, but I bet she's arguing about that Gundam with the Zero system that she likes, with Kim." He said.

" I don't think she should pilot it." Niji said softly.

Kazen took his headphones off his ears. " Someone call me?" He asked.

" No you nitwit." Misora sighed.

Solo nodded. " I don't either. She could not be able to master that system, and end up hurting someone." He said.

" Or destroy the whole Garden." Kazen added.

" Massive killing spree." Solo murmured.

" Country take over." Kazen said.

"World take ove-" Solo started to say.

Merian whacked the braided boy over the head, she winced by glared at Solo. " Gee, you've got a lot of faith in her." She muttered.

Solo sweatdropped muttering about it being ' Whack a Solo' day.

" But we are right y'know." Kazen said. " She is a girl y'know." 

Kazen winced as four glares were thrown at him. " Heheehehe.. But a very powerful girl too. In fact all girls, powerful, yea that's it." He said not wanting to be whacked at all.

Solo coughed muttering something that sounded like 'suck up!' between the false coughs.

The group of chatting pilots didn't notice as they walked by a dimly lit hallway, that a pair of angered cobalt blue eyes were watching. And an evenly angered girl behind the eyes was listening to every word they said.

_Of course I'm able to control that damn system._ Ikiiki thought, emitting a low annoyed growl in the back of her throat._ I'm a hell of a lot better than that braided baka, for that blue haired idiot!_ She tightened her gripped on the wall she was clutching. 

_Like I would hurt anyone._ The brunette let out a small not particularly healthy giggle. _No, I think killing one is enough thank you. No need to go on a massive killing spree Kazen. Only thing that stands in my mission of life, is those aliens. And they'll be easier than pie to kill._

A gunshot. Screams of pain, anger and confusion. Running. Trying to make amends for that crime. Being spat at and called a liar, then turned away into the night. Yes, the cobalt-eyed girl remembered all of this all too well, for her own liking. The memory that stood out in the girl's mind the most of was some, boy. 

His face was such a blur, but she could remember his caring eyes, and voice so very well. Someone, that actually cared for a murderer at the ripe age of 13. His words, giving her the strength to move on with her life. If she ever meant this boy again, she'd repay him even if it cost her, her life.

_Besides Kazen, I recall hearing that the newly revamped Epyon that they found. Has that same system Guardian Angel does. The question is how are you going to be able to handle it. _

Ikiiki jumped as a cold hand touched her shoulder. She spun around and pulled out her gun pointing at the person behind her.

Yusuke blinked noticing he was now looking down the barrel of a gun. " Uh.. Nice gun." 

Ikiiki narrowed her eyes and pulled slightly back on the trigger. " Give me one good reason why I shouldn't, splatter the walls with your blood." She said.

Yusuke blinked. " Uh…." _What would Solo say? Or someone who's not me? _The Chinese boy thought quickly " Because I'm to cute to shoot?" He asked before he could stop himself._Note to self: Shoot Solo._

The brunette smirked pulling back on the trigger more. " Omea o korosu." She said lightly.

" I wanted to apologize for what happened this morning. I really didn't mean to walk in on you like that. It was purely a mistake! I won't do it again! Put the gun down!" He said quickly.

Ikiiki lowered the gun. " I'm glad you decided to apologize." She said before spinning on her heel and stalking around the corner and away from the Chinese boy. _Not like I was planning to kill you anyway._ She added mentally.

Yusuke sighed. " I'm never going to understand that girl…" He muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Solo looked behind his shoulder, having the feeling like he was being watched. He caught the end of a blonde braid ducking back behind a door, that lead into a empty classroom. 

_How many new kids did this dang Garden get anyway?_. The violet-eyed boy wondered._ And why is everyone a blonde all of a sudden, not to mention whoever it was stole my style…_ He sweatdropped. _ And now I've got a stalker wonderful._

Solo called after the four that he would catch up with them later, and walked back into the room. 

" Hello!?" He said jumping out at the blonde girl.

The blonde girl jumped, yelling in some foreign tongue, before losing her balance and tripping over a desk. She had a white silk shirt on, and a pair of black pants.

Solo laughed. " Gomen!" He said walking over to the fallen blonde. He offered a hand to help her up. " Didn't mean to scare the crap out of you." He said flashing his infamous grin.

The girl looked uncertainly at his hand before letting him help her up. " Thanks." She said softly.

" Ah no problem." The braided boy said. He noted that the girl seemed to have not perfected in the Japanese language. " Oi, you know English?" He asked.

The girl nodded and replied in English. " Yup" She said.

" Just wondering but. What's your name and, why where you following me?" He asked, using his native tongue of English.

The girl bit her pale lips, lowing her forest green eyes. " My name is Tali- er I mean! I'm Tanya, and I was just sorta loss, so I was following to see if you'd lead me back to the main building." She said slowly.

" Ah.." Solo said. " Your new here." 

Tanya nodded. " Yes, this is my first day. Would you mind showing me around here?" She asked.

" Of course. I'd love to be able to help such a cutie as you." Solo said, making the blonde blush slightly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Fourteen skidded into the throne room of the alien ship, worry crossing her face. She pushed past the groups of citizens waiting to talk to their rulers.

" Fourteen?" The Queen asked looking at the blue eyed light brown haired woman.

Fourteen bowed quickly. " Your Highnesses. I'm afraid to report, but Seventeen and I cannot find your daughter anywhere in the ship. I'm afraid she might have gone down to the large city in this country."

Seventeen came up beside Fourteen. " Her Gundam is also gone. You remember her actions last night about that mission. I think she might warn the people of this planet about our plot." She said

" Tell, Three and Five to go out into the city and search for her. Not only can we let Talia spill our plans, I'm sure you know that, she cannot live long in their atmosphere without feeling the effects." The Queen said.

The Chinese man standing near the wall nodded. " I heard you. I'll get Three." He said, before walking out.

" Pardon me for saying this. But your daughter needs to be more cautious here. This place isn't the friendliest to aliens. And if it gets out that she's not of this planet. She could be killed." Fourteen said.

The King sighed. " Yes I know, I'll have a long talk with her when she gets back." He said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

(Author: Note to everyone: Solo does not know the truth about Talia. I say Talia instead of Tanya because this is as far as into her POV that I will go. Hope this keeps from confusing you all. ^_^;;;;;) 

Talia looked at the braided boy, who was busy chattering about something that he found interesting. Yet the alien princess's dressed as a human mind was on something entirely different.

_They've got Gundams._ She thought._ They're probably getting ready to declare war on us. This is so bad, so very bad. _

" Hello?" Solo asked waving a hand in front of the dazed looking girl.

She blinked. " Yes?"

" You seemed kindof zoned out there" Solo stated. " Something bothering you?" He asked.

" No! No, I'm fine. " She said shaking her head.

Solo shrugged and continued walking down the hallway. " So where did you transfer from?" He asked.

" You mean to this Garden?" Talia asked, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder. " This is the first Garden I've ever actually been in." She explained.

" Ah.." Solo said. " Gotcha, So I bet your not from around here huh?"

_Try from another galaxy pal._ Talia though, smirking to herself. " Nope not from around here at all." She said.

" You know…." Solo said, looking out into one of the many small gardens, where a group of younger girls were picking flowers, while talking about the upcoming event. " There is this Festival thing going on at the end of this week. And there's this big dance." He turned back to Talia then blinked noticing the girl wasn't anymore.

" Tanya?" He asked.

Talia walked back around the corner. " Sorry, just thought I saw someone I knew." She said sheepishly. 

" S'ok." Solo said blushing faintly.

Talia blinked. " Solo, why is your face all red?" She asked innocently.

That comment only made the violet eyed boy blush a littler harder.

"Welleventhationlyhaveknownyouforlikeahourandahalf.ButIwasjusty'knowwonderingthat,becausethere'sthisdancethisfriday,andIsortawantedyourbemydate.Butyoudon't havetosayyesImean,becausey'knowwejustmet.Andyourlikereallyreallycuteandall,andyourfuntotalkto.HellIdunno,IjustfeellikeIreallyknowyouy'know?" Solo said in less than five seconds.

The alien boggled slightly at the boy's speed of talking. " Dance?" She asked. " Date?" She asked.

Solo turned away from the girl. " Never mind.. It was a bad idea anyway." He said.

Talia put her hand on the taller boy's shoulder. " No no! I'd love for you to escort me to a ball!" She said delightfully.

Solo blinked noticing the girl's grip on his shoulder had tightened. " Tanya you okay?" He asked looking back at her.

But the blonde had already slid down to the ground, gasping for breath. " I-I can't breath." She managed to choke out.

Solo knelt down next to Talia an alarmed look crossing his face. " What's wrong!?" He took her shaking hand in his own. " Tanya!?" he asked.

Talia shook her head._ Damnit! I've stayed out here to long!_ She cursed silently, still gasping for breath. 

" Seems were a little to late." A voice said from behind Solo. The violet-eyed boy looked back at the two men behind him.

" Excuse me. But we can handle this from here." The shorter Chinese man, with his jet-black har pulled back into a tight ponytail said. 

" Are you two doctors or somthing?" Solo asked.

" You could say that." The one with brown hair covering half his face said, he knelt down and picked up the princess. Solo reluctantly let go of her hand.

" She'll be okay right?!" He asked.

The Chinese man nodded. " It's really none of your business to worry about it. But she'll be fine." He said before nodding to the brown haired man, they both walked quickly away from Solo, and around the corner.

Solo looked at his hand, noticing a peachy powered covering his palm._ Where the hell did this come from._ He thought looking down the corridor that he was standing in._ Weird.._


	5. Chapter Four: Stanger's Eyes

Disclaimer: Must I say it everytime. I don't own GW. Please don't sue me.

Author notes: Gomen nasai to those few who actually are still reading this! It's taken me awhile to get the rest of the chapters out ne? Well here's chapter four! Hope you all enjoy reading it. This and chapter Five are going to have a HUGE revision sometime so just look out for that ne? ^_~ Don't forget to review!!

Chapter Four- Stranger's Eyes 

Talia groaned softly feeling someone put a wet cloth over her forehead. The princess opened her eyes looking at her mother. Then winced and quickly shut her eyes.

" Talia I know you're awake." The Queen laughed.

_Don't. Move. Maybe. She. Doesn't. Reaaallly. Know._ Talia thought.

" I really know you're awake." The Queen sighed.

Talia glared at her mother. " Fine fine." She muttered trying to sit up. The blonde alien immediately laid back down as a lovely wave of nausea slammed into her. 

" So why did you go out there?" Talia's mother asked.

Because I wanted to. Talia thought. " No reason."

" Oh really?" The Queen raised an eyebrow. " Alright. Who was that human boy Five and Three found you talking to?" She asked.

_ Note to self: Smack both of them hard! There's no way I'm gonna get out of this place again._ Talia thought mentally pounding her head on a wall.

" Alright. I won't ask anymore. But watch out for your father, dear. He's on a warpath. Took me a day to calm him down enough to talk reasonably." She said.

Talia gulped. " Great." She winced.

The queen smirked. " That's what I said. Get better soon okay? You've already been out for a two days." She said before leaving the girl's chambers.

Talia sighed looking at the ceiling of her room. _This sucks._ She sighed.

" Oh, right how silly of me to forget." The queen said laughing while walking back into the room. Talia blinked and looked at her mother.

The queen smoothed back her blonde hair, looking into the mirror. " It seems that the message we've sent out to some of the human's space colonies have been received. They're saying that they will side with us in this war." She said.

" And go against their own kind?" Talia asked, feeling mildly disgusted at that bit of information.

" Yes, it seems strange. But they said that we could wipe out all their forces if they seem to act rebellious in anyway." The queen said. " Also one of the last secret human mobil suit organizations have said that they'll join up with us. And on the same terms as those three colonies."

" Don't you find this disturbing?" Talia asked.

The queen shrugged. " I do, yet your father and the human's both say. That they don't like the way this planet is being run and would love to change it forever. Something about a perfect utopia ..but it just turned into blah blah blah blah blah after about ten minutes of it." She said.

_Solo and his friends better figure this out soon._ Talia thought listening to her mother explain the situation further.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Your really ready?" Kim asked looking at the cobalt blue eyed girl.

" I'm fine! Good god stop worrying so much!" Ikiiki muttered watching her Gundam get loaded into the carrier.

" I mean, you all could get caught. The people would kill you if they found out that there's still mobil suits around." Kim argued.

" We won't get caught." Yusuke said stepping up beside Ikiiki. " I'll make sure of that." He said.

Kim shook her head. " I still don't want, only you two going this alone. So many things could go wrong!" She said.

" Truly Kim you're acting like a worry wart." Nishou yelled looking up from the computer she was sitting at.

" Yea, she's right. Go take a chill pill. We've got a schedule to follow if we actually want to test this out. And we're going to miss our opening." Ikiiki said.

"Can't you take Kazen with you too!?" Kim asked.

" If we bring anymore than two. Those colonies will pick up the Gundams." Yusuke said. " And this is Kazen where talking about here." He sweatdropped. 

" Oh right." Kim also sweatdropped. 

"Besides, this adds a new twist to the mission." Ikiiki grinned.

Kim sighed. " Okay, I'll trust you all. But if anything goes wrong, tell us immediately!" She said.

Ikiiki nodded and boarded the carrier. 

" Don't worry to much. Space can't be that dangerous." Yusuke smiled before joining Ikiiki on the carrier.

" Oh but it can, Yusuke. It so can be.." Kim sighed watching the carrier prepare to take off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kazen closed the book he was holding and walked over to the braided pilot sitting in front of a computer, in the Garden's library. " Wazzup?" He asked.

Solo blinked looking away from the screen. " Just checking out student records. I sorta bribed Ikiiki to show me how." He said before going back to rapidly typing on the keyboard.

" Why?" Kazen asked.

" I met this girl two days ago." Solo said. Kazen raises an interested eyebrow. " And she said she lives here, but I can't find her school records, or medical files at all." He said.

" What's her name." Kazen said.

" Tanya." 

Kazen sat down in a char next to Solo, his lanky form stretching to look over Solo's shoulder. " Hmm… I dunno then. Did she tell you anything else?" He asked.

" That she was new to this area. And it was the first Garden she'd ever been in. " Solo replied.

Kazen sweatdropped. " Well that didn't help out much." He said.

" Your telling me. I also…sorta asked her out to the Festival." Solo said sheepishly. 

" Let me get this straight. You met some girl a few days ago. You all talked for a little while. And you asked her out without even knowing who exactly she was? No last name no nothing!?" Kazen said.

Solo sweatdropped. " Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." He said.

" That girl must be pretty dang cute to just make you lose your mind like that. " Kazen said.

" She is." Solo grinned. " Wonder if she'll even come on Friday." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" What do you mean I can go anywhere anymore!?" Talia demanded looking at her father. _I have a date on Friday!!_ She thought.

" I meant what I said. You are confined to this room until further notice." He said.

The princess got out of her bed and stormed over to her father. " You can't do this! You just can't lock me up in this ship like some kind of animal." She said.

" I don't think of you as a animal, Talia. It is just to dangerous to go out onto that planet." The king said, looking down at his daughter.

" But you still can't do this! If you want me to rule this planet some day, I must know what it's like! Nobody knew I wasn't of their race while I was there! They really aren't all that bad father!" Talia protested.

" What has gotten into you lately!? All you do is go against my wishes now. Your going to get yourself killed Talia if you continue with this. Besides it is to late to go back. You should remember that our home world was destroyed yes?" The king said.

Talia bit her lip. " But that doesn't mean you have to kill thousands of lives just to get another home for us. We are doing fine living on this ship." She said.

"But we can't do this forever." 

" I know that! Why won't you listen to me!" Talia yelled, her cheeks flushing in anger.

" Because." The king turned away from his daughter. " You are just a child." He looked back at her. " And a stupid one at that. I cannot believe you'd go and side with those humans."

" And you are a fool!" Talia said smacking her father. " Get out of my chambers! You are no longer my father King Iolite! I am only the daughter of Queen Natina!" Talia yelled. " You are just a greedy man, fooling my people that what you are doing is right! May I also remind you that all your highest advisors are human too! Do you think of them like you think of the rest of their race. Are you just going to kill them after you claim this planet as your own, just using them as pawns on your little chess board of war!? I surely hope that are not your intentions Iolite, because if they are I will tell Four and all of them what your up too!"

" And remember this King, When I step up on that throne. Your lies will be made known!" She shrieked.

King Iolite glared at his daughter. " I hope that, For your sake. That you are just delusional from your sickness right now." He muttered before turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

Talia sat down on her bed, not believing what she'd just declared. " But it's also the truth…." She murmured.

"Yesh girl you sure did twist his crown the wrong way." Two said from the doorway.

Talia looked up at the smirking braided man. " But maybe it got him thinking?" She asked.

Two shrugged. " Who knows, I just feel sorry for Queen Natina now, Oi, is Iolite gonna rant to her." He said.

" Mother always has her earplugs ready though." Talia laughed.

Two flashed one of his infamous grins. " So….since your all stuck in here. You want me to sneak ya sumthin from the kitchen?" He asked.

The alien princess's eyes lit up. " Oh, oh! Those lil pastry things with the chocolate fillings!?" She exclaimed.

" Of course." Two replied. " I'll be back in a sec." 

" Two?" Talia called after the chestnut haired man.

" Eh?" He said looking back at her.

" Before, like, you were living here. Do you remember like what your life was like?" She asked.

Two scratched the back of his head, looking mildly confused. " To tell you the truth, I don't remember a damn thing. I don't think the others do anyway." He said. " Why you ask?"

" You just remind me of some boy I met, while I was out." She said softly.

Two chuckled. " Princess you're blushing." He said before walking out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Uh oh" Ikiiki said simply.

" What?" Yusuke asked looking over at the cobalt blue eyed girl.

" Someone's following us…I don't think they're friendly either." She said.

Yusuke sweatdropped. " Kim jinxed us!" He exclaimed.

" You sure the Gundams are hidden under the floor right?" Ikiiki asked.

" I watched the TPH put them down there. We should be fine if anyone tries to poke around." He replied.

" I swear, I'm at this Garden for three days and I'm put on a carrier with two Gundams and thrown into space, where I get chased by some damn ship." Ikiiki sighed.

" You're telling me." The Chinese boy said.

" We can't outrun them, and it doesn't look like they're just following us…But the question is who the hell are they?" Ikiiki said typing on the keyboard in front of her rapidly.

" Carrier to Garden! Garden come in!" Yusuke yelled into the intercom. Ikiiki pulled out a pistol and handed it to him. 

" I'm going to land this thing, there's a colony right over there." She said gesturing to the screen. " You keep trying to get the TPH or someone else." 

Yusuke took the pistol and set it down next to him on the desk. " Carrier to Garden!" He called again

" Yello?" Hotoki said.

" This is Yusuke. We've got a problem where's Kim?" 

" Umm…." Hotoki said, " I think she's out guy stalking." 

Yusuke just about fell out of his chair. " Oh wait! No she's here hold on." The red haired girl said before screaming. " KIM! That Yusuke dude wants to talk to you!" 

" Uh-oh" Ikiiki said again.

" Uh-oh? Why uh-oh? Uh-oh is not good word!" The worried voice of Kim demanded.

Someone's firing at us!" Ikiiki yelled forcing the carrier to lurch to the right.

Yusuke gripped onto the desk station to keep from falling out of his chair and into the wall, while Ikiiki wildly steered the carrier away from the beams from the ship behind them.

" Well get away from that area!" Kim yelled.

" Don' t you think we've tried that?" Ikiiki growled in annoyance, she jerked on the controls suddenly, sending the carrier speeding forward towards the open landing deck of the colony.

" Yusuke!" She yelled.

Yusuke pulled the headphones off his head, ignoring the worried shouts from Kim. " What!?" He asked.

Ikiiki was unfastening her restraint to the chair. " The carrier's gonna crash into the wall at the end of this runway." She stood up having freeing herself from the restraint. " We need to get as far back as possible!" She yelled.

The carrier had already entered the landing deck, and was skidding past confused works on the metal floor. Sending sparks at them also. 

The carrier slid over to the right wall, still going as fast as ever towards the end of the runway. This sent Ikiiki sprawling out onto the floor, Yusuke face first into the desk he was standing in front of.

" Come on!" Yusuke yelled after regaining his balance. He half helped half picked up the brown haired girl, and started hauling her to the door in the back of the cockpit.

Yusuke pounded on the panel opening the door that lead to the cargo hold, where both their Gundams where safely hidden.

Both teenagers looked back over their shoulders a wave of dread waving over them. Ikiiki eyes got wider as time seemed to slow down and the carrier slammed nose first into the wall, she didn't even notice Yusuke push her though the door and throw her to the ground; using himself to cover the cobalt eyed girl.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Yusuke!? Ikiiki!?" Kim yelled into the headset. All she got was a static reply.

Three of the TPH members watched their employer continue yelling into the headset. Until Kumori stepped up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. 

" I'm sure their okay Kim, I wouldn't worry. Ikiiki's not the kind of girl that'll let herself die so vainly. And Yusuke's wouldn't either." He said.

" I heard an explosion." Kim whispered…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" So we haven't heard anything for three days ne?" Misora said quietly looking at the frantic redhead.

" No! Gods what could of happened!?" Kim said pacing the length of her office.

" I wouldn't worry so much. Both of them are pretty well on their own." Solo said.

Merian stopped pacing with Kim and looked at Solo and Misora. " How can you be so calm!?" She demanded.

Solo sweatdropped. " Well uh…" He shrugged. " It's a talent, I guess."

" We could send out a missing persons report." Niji suggested.

Kim shook her head. " No good. The headmaster would find out, causing more trouble than you'd imagine for you and Nishou and the others." She said. " I should be gone from the Garden now, and if Kain finds out I'm dead." 

" Okay, missing persons out. So, I say we wait a few more days until going after them. Besides, the Festival's tonight." Kazen said, then winked at Solo. " I'm sure some people would hate to miss that." 

All four of the people in the office looked at Solo. 

" What!?"

All four shook their heads, sweatdropping.

" I agree with Kazen." Niji stated. " We shouldn't worry to much. I'm sure they can handle themselves."

" Same here." The others chorused uncertainly. 

" Seems like it's the only thing we really can do at the moment." Kim said. " Kazen's right, we can worry about this tomorrow, I guess. Well at least you can. I'll worry for all of you tonight."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Good god this is boring." Ikiiki muttered watching the door, like she had been doing for the past two days.

" Well, you did shoot at least twenty-five guys before they actually got to you. I took down about fifteen. Maybe they're still deciding what to do." Yusuke said looking at the blue eyed girl, sitting against the wall of a barely furnished room. He sighed and sat down in the chair.

Ikiiki winced and laid back down on the cold floor. " I would have gotten more if they didn't shoot me." She growled.

" What'd you expect them to say. ' Oh of course you can crash your carrier into our colony, kill at least five workers while you're at it. And gun down the rest.'" Yusuke asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Ikiiki shoot the dark brown haired boy a death glare. " No." She winced again. " I just wish they haven't of had to shot me. And broken my arm." She complained.

Yusuke got up from the old chair he was sitting in and knelt down to the cobalt-eyed girl. " You need to stop moving." He said ripping off another part of the bottom of his shirt. The Chinese boy silently thanked his logic for deciding to wear one of his long shirts. " That wound reopened again." 

Ikiiki snorted. " I don't know what's worse. That gunshot wound or your first aid." She said.

Yusuke snorted mocking Ikiiki. " I don't know what's worse either, your complaining or my boredom." He said. He then wrapped the strip of cloth around the brunette's stomach, covering the other blood soaked strips that were placed over the gun wound, and knotted it firmly keeping the pressure on the wound.

" Someone needs to come soon." Yusuke muttered, sliding next to Ikiiki and resting his back against the wall.

The cobalt eyed girl looked at Yusuke her eyes suddenly serious and clouded with confusion. " Why…" She asked. " Why are you doing this?" 

" What? Sitting on my butt?" Yusuke laughed. " Well I can't really help that. I'd rather not sit on my head thank you." 

Ikiiki shook her head. " No I mean you know, with me being injured and all. I mean I've been like a bitch to everyone especially you." She said. " I even gave you a black eye." She said softly.

" Which has healed after numerous ice pack treatments, mind you." Yusuke said. "Besides, you haven't felt pain until you've fought Merian when she's pissed off. Not that she can beat me up. I'm stronger...just..yea.."

" Besides, not everyone in the world hates your guts." He recovered, lookingdown at her. " I certainly don't." (Author: WAFF!!!! Translation: Warm And Fuzzy Feeling.)

Ikiiki started to say something but the Chinese boy held up his hand silencing her. " You should rest." He said. " I'll start thinking up of a way for us to bust out of this place. And you'll need to be fully recovered when we leave."

The Japanese blue eyed pilot sighed, yet didn't protest against the boy's command and was dead asleep in minutes.

Yusuke looked down at the girl, mildly relieved that she'd complied without putting up a fight. Yet worried because that probably meant she was getting weaker. Ikiiki tried to hide it from her face, but her voice was dripping with pain. He hated to see the brunette like that, but there was noting he could really do. 

_Hell, it nearly killed me when I saw her get shot._ Yusuke though. He frowned. _Oi, Ikiiki why do I feel that I must protect you like I do Merian?_ He asked silently. 

_Why do you seem so important to me? Even know I've only known you for such a short time._ Yusuke gently brushed the Japanese's girl's bangs away from her closed eyed. _I don't doubt that maybe this feeling could be…love? But no matter what it is. I'll protect you, you and Merian. The few important things in my life, whoever made the statement about ' love at first sight', was dead right._

" I'll protect you." He whispered before kissing Ikiiki's forehead tenderly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

(AN: The rest of the chapter seems slightly odd....To many mountain dews for this author I guess...)

Solo sighed scanning the crowded ballroom once again. Sitting on the top of the stairwell, the braided pilot dressed in a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt he hadn't really dressed up at all. In fact, he was dressed as he usually does. 

Solo glanced at his wristwatch again. _9: 15… She's late._ He sighed again. Tanya had told him in her last e-mail that'd she would be here by nine o'clock. The violet eyed boy had been talking though the Internet to Tanya, after the day they had met. She had told him that she was staying at her parents friend's house until she got better. Which she did after a two days.

Solo had spent long hours talking her to about whatever popped into the teenage boy mind. That was usually followed by Tanya saying that he was a funny boy, and laughing about his strangeness.

" Hey Solo! Your mystery girl shown up yet?" Kazen asked plopping down next to Solo. He shook his head trying to get his platinum blue hair out of his eyes, then sweatdropped as his bangs just fell back into place.

" Not yet." Solo sighed.

" Well, that's good." Kazen stood up and drawling a glass bottle from his pocket. " Because she's over there, standing by that wall."

" And you now just told me!?" Solo sweatdropped standing up.

Kazen faintly hiccuped. " Well, you never asked. And I wanted to talk to this 'Tanya' For a second." He said.

Solo raised an eyebrow at the blue haired boy. " Gimme that!" He said snatching the bottle out of his hand.

" Shh!! It's lemonade." Kazen laughed winking.

(AN: *points at the PG-13 rating and also winks)

" Oi," Solo sweatdropped and handed the bottle back. " Don't get to drunk man." He said before jogging down the stairs and moving though the mass of teenagers trying to get to the other side of the ballroom, muttering apologizes as he ran into someone or other.

" Whatcha doing Kazen?" Misora asked tapping the blue eyed boy's shoulder. She was dressed in a short light blue dress and had her hair up in a low pony tail.

Kazen waved his hand at Misora, signaling for her to stay quiet. " I'm spying on Solo." He said. 

" Why?" Merian asked coming up beside Misora, dressed in a simple gray Chinese dress, with her hair let down.

" Because he's meeting a mystery girl!" Kazen drawled, looking slightly flushed in the cheeks. 

" Ooooooh." Both Misora and Merian said, they hid behind the table with Kazen, watching the brown haired boy walk up to a girl.

" Uh….Hey!……." Solo stammered looking at Tanya. " Pretty….you…..tonight…" Yet in this case pretty might have been an understatement. Tanya had donned one of her lesser formal gowns which was a short royal purple, that fitted her figure perfectly. The dress actually was quiet plain, yet very few women could wear it as well as it was worn now. She had ankle high black boots on, and her blonde hair was hanging lose around her shoulders, with forget-me-nots woven in here and there.

" You…too…." She laughed. " So….me…..late….not….right?" She asked mimicking the boy's stuttering.

Solo nodded. " No…..time….on…." 

Meanwhile Merian, Misora, and Kazen where sweatdropping at the broken conversation, between swigs of Kazen's ' lemonade'. " I don't" Kazen hiccuped then continued. " Believe he's stuttering like that." 

Merian was busy chugging another bottle that Kazen had brought out, so she didn't reply.

" He's just nervous…No worries. He'll come around…" Misora giggles.

" They shouldn't be just standing there….that's injushtish y'know." Merian said. " We should help y'know?" Apparently the 'lemonade' had a faster affect on the Chinese girl.

" Do you have the feeling we're being watched." Solo asked, looking around warily. 

" We've been found! Scramble!" Kazen cried before trying to get up, but fell back down before he could get anywhere. " On the other hand…..nevermind…" He laughed.

Merian and Misora just sweatdropped.

" Hey I know." Solo said brightening up. " C'mon let's go dance!" He suggested.

" Ahh…..noo.." Tanya shook her head.

" Why not?" 

" Because I sorta…Well, I can't really dance." She said, looking embarrassed.

Solo grinned. " That's fine! I'm a good teacher." He said before grabbing the blonde's hand and escorting her to the dance floor.

" Yes!" Merian cheered softly. " Go Solo!" She looked at the blue haired boy. " You gots any more of that 'lemonade'?" She asked.

Kazen was looking mournfully at the ninth and last empty bottle. " Nope."

" IIIYAAAA!!!!! INJUSHTISH!!!" The Chinese girl cried.

" OI, not so loud Merian." Kazen complained. " Besides you had the most out of all three of us.." He glared at the black haired girl.

" C'mon I think I saw some ice-cream at the food table." Misora said standing up.

" Hn, not a bad idea." Kazen said 

" Viva la sundae!" Merian yelled joining the other to in the parade to the food table.

" Next time we don't give her any." Kazen whispered to Misora, who nodded sweatdropping.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A seven year old Yusuke Chang sat on a pale hospital bed next to his six year old sister. 

" Mommy and Daddy are going to be okies right?" The little black haired girl asked turning her innocent tear filled eyes to her older brother.

" I don't know." Yusuke said.

" But…" Merian said.

Yusuke shook his head. " Merian. I don't remember anything." He said.

" Nothing?" Merian asked.

The young Chinese boy sniffed shaking his head again. He felt so utterly lost, but he wouldn't cry. He had to be strong for Merian, no matter what happened.

Both children looked up, slightly startled as the door opened. A doctor dressed in a white lab coat walked in and knelt down next to the bed.

" I'm sorry I have to tell you two this." The doctor said before sighing. " But that colony was completely destroyed. There's no way your parents could have survived." 

Merian went rigid behind and gripped a little harder onto his left arm. Yusuke blinked not really knowing what to say or do.

" Your parents are as good as dead. If the explosion didn't kill them, surely the lack of air in space did." The doctor said.

" No!" Merian cried." That's a lie! Daddy was strong and so was Mommy! They're not dead! They couldn't be! Mister you gotta be wrong!" She yelled.

" I'm so sorry this had to happen to you both at such a young age." The doctor said shaking his head sadly.

Merian burst into tears sobbing. " Mommy….Daddy…" She whispered.

" We're going to have to send you both to an orphanage." The doctor said, then continued to explain on about what would happen to the two Chang children.

Yusuke hugged his sister, who was still crying in more pain than any child her age should. The dark brown haired boy stroked Merian's hair back trying to give a little comfort, or maybe just ease her pain.

Because Yusuke didn't remember anything, he didn't feel any pain about hearing that his parents where dead. He didn't remember his parent's name's, what they looked, acted, and sounded like. Just nothing, a blank. For a short while after he woke up, he didn't even know who he was. After talking to Merian for a short time, she had told him that she was his sister and what his name was. But Merian just thought he was confused, not that he lost his memories.

" It'll be okay Merian.' He said softly. " We'll make it though. At least you still member Mommy and Daddy." He said. Envying his sister for a second because she did.

He didn't…..

_And that was that…._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Yusuke jolted awake from a semi-peaceful sleep, he looked around the room quickly before sighing and running a shaky hand though his shoulder length dark brown hair.

_ I hate that dream._ He thought

Ikiiki stirred in her sleep, still resting her head on the Chinese's boy's lap. Yusuke frowned noting that the cloth he had put over the brunette's wound had already soaked thought.

_Not good._ He thought, preparing to tear his shirt again to make another bandage, then sweatdropped noticing that not much of one of his favorite shirts was really left. So he just took it off.

He tore off another strip and covered the other cloths. Someone has got to come soon. He thought slightly worried.

" This is the room." A man said from outside the door.

" Whoa… talk about predicable. " The brown haired boy sweatdropped, before shaking Ikiiki gently.

" Gah, I feel like shit, you better have a good reason for waking me up Yusuke." Ikiiki complained sitting up.

" Shh…Someone's out there." Yusuke said.

" Great." Ikiiki muttered. She drew out another gun and handed it to Yusuke. " Use it if you think it's right." She said.

Yusuke boggled. _Okay! Where the hell does she keep these things!? Bra space!?_ He thought nodding and taking the gun, he slipped it into his back pocket.

I suggest you be cautious in there. Those two killed thirty men before we where able to capture them." The man, probably who was a guard said.

" We'll be fine." A monotone sounding voice said.

" You can be dismissed for now. We'll call if there's any trouble." A lighter sounding female voice said.

Yusuke was busy racking his mind for a plan, but didn't hear the door open. Or the gasps from the woman and Ikiiki at the same time.

_Eh? What?_ He thought looking up at the door. 

The Chinese boy blinked looking from the man and the woman standing at the door to Ikiiki, who's face had paled remarkably. 

_……They…look almost like…_The brown haired boy thought._ Almost like….family!??_


	6. Chapter Five: Starry Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own GW. But all the created characters in this fic belong to me myself and Lok! ^_~ Joke there minna. Lok's another personality of mine no da.

Author Notes: Yesh. It's taken me a while to get this chapter out! Gomen nasai minna-san!!! *bows* Please keep reviewing!! I love reviews!!!! *.*

Chapter Five- Starry Eyes 

Talia smiled up at Solo, whom arms she was dancing in. Solo grinned back down at the blonde girl.

_This must be truly heaven._ The blonde thought resting her head back on Solo's shoulder. _Glad to be dead I am._

The two teenagers continued swaying on with the music, both lost in their own little world.

" Oh my goddess!" Misora yelled jumping up from her chair, startling some of the teenagers at nearby tables.

Merian politely ignored the blonde girl and went on demolishing her sundae.

" Eh?" Kazen stood up and followed after Misora.

" Look!" Misora hissed pointed a finger at the couple.

Hey hey!" Kazen cheered. " Looks like them two hit it off quite well." He said.

Misora nodded. " They look so cute together." She sighed.

Merian popped up between the platinum blue haired boy and the blonde. She looked at the two and then at Solo and Tanya, then shrugged. " Kazen, Niji's been looking for ye." She said between mouthfuls of her sundae.

Kazen sweatdropped. " Tell her…uh…something…yea…." He said.

" Sir, yes sir." Merian saluted before stumbling away and into the nearby wall. " Excuse me!" She exclaimed. " When where you given permission to just stand there wall? I'm sure the headmaster dude didn't let you just stand there!! You're a hazard wall!" She ranted.

Kazen shook his head." Oi, no way is she getting anymore lemonade ever again." He said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Talia blinked coming out of her fantasy as the music stopped. She stopped dancing faintly blushing.

" Something wrong?" Solo asked looking down at her. 

Talia shook her head. " No, everything's better than I hoped." She smiled taking the braided boy's hand. " C'mon, I wanna show you something." She said, before leading him though the mass of students and out of the ballroom.

" Me-ow." Misora purred, grinning as she watched the pair leave.

Kazen sweatdropped. " The better not be doing what you're thinking." He said causing Misora to send him a sneer. " Well, since we can't really play tipsy spy anymore. " He offered his arm. " Shalt we dance the night away M'lady?"

Misora giggled. " T'would be a honor." She said taking the offered arm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Why did you bring us up here?" Solo asked as Tanya pushed open the door, leading to one of the towers of the Garden.

Tanya looked back at him. " Where not there yet!" She said then stepped outside.

Solo followed the blonde mildly confused with her actions. " So where are we suppose to go from here?" He asked.

Tanya walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned over the rail looking down at the ground. She turned back around and grinned at the violet-eyed boy.

" Have you ever wanted to feel truly free, of your mortal bonds Solo?" She asked.

Solo shrugged. What's up with the sudden mystery act. He wounded. " Can't say that I haven't" He replied.

The blonde sighed leaning back against the rail. " I wish I could have the luxury of even thinking that. " She said lightly. Yet her voice gave away some hidden sorrow in the girl's words, and her emerald eyes did the same.

" Oh well. Win some lose some. And so is life." Tanya went on. She climbed up on the rail and walked easily towards the rope at the other side.

Solo raised an eyebrow. " Just what are you doing?" He asked

"You'll see!" She sang back. " Besides, if you wanna come, you gotta follow me." She continued untying the rope from it's place.

" Oi, your not gonna do what I think right?" The braided boy asked looking at the blonde uncertainly.

" Of course I am." Tanya replied grinning, she tightened the rope around her hands.

" Erk..."

Tanya winked before jumping off the rail and disappearing under it.

" Ack!" Exclaimed Solo as he ran over to the rail and leaned over it. " Tanya!" He yelled. He watched the girl swing across the gap and do an impossible looking flip to one of the other towers, which were covered in plants and flowers. She turned back to Solo and waved at the braided boy, signaling him to come over.

Solo shook his head. " No way in hell am I gonna do that!" He shouted.

Tanya put her hands on her hips, making an annoyed pose. " Come on!!" She yelled.

" No! Way! I'm not risking my neck just to get over there!" Solo yelled back.

" I'll give you a kiss!" Tanya bargained.

" Well in that case." Solo grinned. He grabbed the rope and climbed up on the rail. " Here I come!" He yelled, before jumping off the rail.

_I'madeadman,I'madeadman,whythehellamIdoingthis.Argh,I'madeadman,I'msoadeadman._ Solo thought feeling the wind whip past his face.

_I'mgonnadie,Soloyourastupididiot._ The violet-eyed boy continued thinking.

" Solo?" Tanya asked.

_I'msogonnadie. I'masgoodasdead.Allthisforjustagirl!_

" Solo you can stop gripping onto that rope so hard." Tanya said. " You made it." 

"Eh!?" Solo opened one of his eyes looking around quickly. He sweatdropped and let go of the rope. " Well whatdaya know. I did make it." He said.

Tanya giggled. She walked around one of the large plants in the small tower top garden. " I love this place." She sighed. She looked back at where Solo last was, then blinked noticing that he wasn't there any longer.

" Solo?"

" ARGH!!!" Solo popped up in front of the blonde girl, waving his arm at the door. " There's a door over there!!!!" He yelled.

Tanya blinked. She smiled cocking her head to the side and throwing a peace sign with her fingers in Solo's face. " But of course!"

" And you made me risk my neck, when I could of just taken the stairs!?" Solo yelled.

Tanya nodded. " Mmhmm Mmmhmm." She winked at violet-eyed boy. " You look very cute when you are scared." 

Solo sweatdropped and flopped down on the grass. " Oi." He shook his head.

Tanya smiled and sat down next to him. " Your not mad right?" She asked.

" No, just let me get my dignity back." He laughed.

Tanya laid back on the grass, looking at the sky, her smile fading. " Looks like it's going to rain." She said.

" Ah, a little rain never hurt anyone." Solo said brightly.

" My mother always told me, that rain brought death and truth." Tanya said. " I've always hated it. At my home it always rained, I don't remember when we ever had a sunny day." She said, her voice sounding sad.

Solo blinked, half because a giant rain drop had just hit his nose, and half because he was confused by the blonde's words. " What do you mean?" He asked.

Tanya sat up and turned away from him. " I have to tell you something." She said. " Your probably gonna be really mad, I don't blame you. But I can't keep lying to you like this." She gripped the bottom of her purple dress.

" My name isn't Tanya. I'm really Crown Princess Talia Madoshi Seleces." She said. " Your friend…Okatami. Was killed by the order from King Iolite, who is my biological father." She shook her head. " I tried to stop him. But he wouldn't listen. Solo I'm not human, I make look like it now but it's just a hell of a lot of makeup I stole from Fourteen." 

" I'm afraid…I-I've fallen in love with you." She continued carefully. "But it's hopeless…because we are enemies now."

It had started raining now, a heavy downpour made the blonde girl's words slightly hard to hear. Solo heard them all clearly though, gasping at the truth. 

" You're an alien!?" He asked.

Talia laughed rubbing her eyes. " I just call it a foreigner from a far off land. Alien sounds strange." She said. She pulled a dagger out of her boot and turned back to the braided boy. " I'm giving you my permission to kill me. It'll be fair because, Okatami is dead. I just ask that you get it over with quickly please." 

Solo pushed her hand down. " I'm not going too." He said simply. He looked at her, putting his hands on her shoulder. " You can't change the past. And killing yourself won't help anyone but will just bring more hate and pain to everyone. I don't hate you or am mad, you couldn't help what you father did." He said.

Talia smiled. " Solo…" 

" That's more like it." Solo grinned; he ran his thumb down her cheek softly, then looked at the wet powder on his finger. " Make up eh?" He asked. Talia shrugged nodding. She tapped her right earring causing a light to flicker quickly before disappearing.

" Hmm.." Pondered Solo. " Ah, your still just as cute!" He declared. He looked closer at the alien. " Hey, do you have super hearing or something?" He asked, pointing at her elf like ears.

Talia fell over. 

" Take that as a no." Solo grinned standing up. " Come on. Your gonna catch a cold, if we stay out here any longer." 

Talia nodded standing up next to him. " Like I said, I don't like rain." She muttered. 

" And we don't even have a coat." Solo grumbled along heading towards the door, leading into the dry Garden. He stopped and looked back at Talia. " Tan- er- I mean Talia. Do you think you can stay out in this world for this night. I want you to meet someone, who'd be very happy to see you. And I'm afraid she's not here right now." He said.

Talia came up beside him. " Sure. I can stay." She held up her wrist, displaying a watch like looking gadget. " This will keep me well out here, I make it myself!" She said proudly.

" Eh! That's impressive." Solo complimented. He slid the princess a sly look. " You know….You still do owe me that kiss." He said.

" I do?" Talia blinked her emerald eyes innocently. " When did I say that?" She asked.

Solo fell over. He let out an exasperated sigh, standing back up.

Talia punched his shoulder lightly. " Just kidding! I remember." She said. She leaned forward towards the braided boy closing her eyes. Solo did the same, they got closer, and closer, until they could feel eachother's breath. Right when their lips where about to touch….

" OI!!! PRINCESS TALIA!!! THANK GOD!!" A chipper yet worried voice screamed, as the door was kicked open and slammed into the wall.

Talia and Solo jumped apart, Solo turning a lovely shade of red, and Talia blushing a light purple color while fiddling with her skirt innocently.

She looked up. " Two?" She asked.

The braided man walked quickly over to the princess. " I was soo worried! Your father would have my head if he found out you got out again!" He said. " And after I snuck you those pastries you like so much! Why'd you have to leave on my watch!? I had to run though all this rain to get here! Not to mention it's cold out here! Do you know how hard it is to dry all my hair!? And how Eleven gets so mad if I borrow her hairdryer, I mean it's only a hairdryer right!? Why are you women so possessive!?" Clearly Two had a hell of a lot to rant about, and a mouth that could say it all in less than 20 seconds.

" Two how did you figure out where I was?" Talia asked, ignoring the man's ranting.

" That doesn't matter right now." Two declared grabbing the princess's wrist. " Sorry, but I gotta take you back to the ship!" He said before dragging her towards the door. 

" Talia…?" Solo questioned, blinking because he couldn't see the man that well in the pitch black night. He jogged over to where the princess and the man where arguing in a foreign tongue.

Both braided males blinked staring at eachother. " Who are you!?" They demanded at the same time.

They glared at eachother then looked at Talia. " Who is he!?" They demanded again at the same time, pointing a guilty finger at the other.

Talia sweatdropped looking from Solo to Two. " Uhh.." She stammered. _My god they look so alike, except for small details. Even their voices are sorta alike. Except Two is way older than Solo…This is weird._ She thought with a bewildered look on her face. 

" Duo…" Solo whispered before he could stop himself. Then blinked wondering where that name had come from.

The man, apparently whom was named Two stopped his glaring and stared at the younger version of himself in confused shock.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Who are you two?" The cobalt-eyed man, who was dressing in a green tank top and a pair of jeans asked, looking from Yusuke to Ikiiki with a raised eyebrow.

Ikiiki coughed. She looked at Yusuke hoping that he had a good plan, because right now she was out, and felt like throwing up her last meal on the floor thank you. 

Yusuke sweatdropped faintly, before breaking out in a long rapid string of Chinese, while moving his hands to emphasize points. Ikiiki realized that he was giving her time to think up a plan.

The dark blonde woman, dressing in a short light blue dress, and standing behind the man, sweatdropped trying to make sense of the Chinese's boy's words yet it wasn't working. 

After three minutes of Yusuke's rambling, the man held up his hand silencing the Chinese at once. He looked over at Ikiiki. " Can you translate any of that?" He asked. " And do you speak English?" 

_Ah, Shimatta I still don't have a plan._ Ikiiki cursed. She shook her head. " I speak English sir. And I'm afraid that I can only translate a little. You see, we were just flying to this colony because our ship was damage. I lost control of the ship while we where trying to land and it smashed into the wall." She said.

" Really?" 

Ikiiki nodded. " That's what happened sir." She said hoping he couldn't sense the lies in her words.

The woman walked over to where Ikiiki was laying and knelt down next to her. " How did you get that gunshot wound?" She asked.

_ Argh!_ Ikiiki swore like a sailor sending the woman a death glare. " When jumped out of the ship, some people where firing at us, I don't know why!" She said managing to force a small sob. " I mean, it was scary. I didn't know what was going on and we were being chased, they where yelling at us." She went on, trying to sound as emotionally traumatized as she could

The woman smiled softly. " It's okay." She said.

" Then why did you fire back at them?" The man asked.

" Self defense, Sir. If you where in the same position as me and my friend were. I'm sure you would have done the same thing. I wasn't really thinking rationally at that time though Sir. I mean, my ship just caught on fire and all, and I was really close to the flames. Sorta out of my head." Ikiiki answered making it up as she went.

The woman glared at the man. " Can't you be a little nicer One?" She asked.

" Hn.." Is all One replied. 

The woman sighed. " Sorry, he's always like this." She said. " My name is Fourteen by the way." She smiled.

" It's okay." Ikiiki said smiling. Dork. She thought. " Nice to meet you."

" What were those two suits made of gundamium doing under your cargo hold." One asked.

_They found Guardian Angel! I hate scanners!_ Ikiiki thought, her eyes widening slightly in surprise. "W-" she started to say, but Yusuke covered her mouth, speaking softly in Chinese. He stroked by her bangs from her eyes. His touch making the teenager cobalt eyed girl's heart race, against her will that is.

Fourteen raised an eyebrow at the Chinese's boy's actions. Ikiiki forced a smile at the woman.

" Where like brother and sister, nothing more." She explained laughing slightly.

Yusuke pulled away from Ikiiki like he'd been slapped in the face, yet the girl didn't see the hurt in his eyes. He looked at One, after regaining his composure." Help, then sleep." He said, stumbling over the simple English words on purpose.

" I think he means real help for my injuries." Ikiiki translated. 

Fourteen nodded standing up. " Yes, he's right. You should get medical attention at once. I'm surprised none of the guards offered to help during your time here." She brushed off the front of her dress. " Just wait here with One, I'll be right back with some stuff." And with that the dark blonde haired woman walked out of the room. Shooting her male companion a ' Don't do anything stupid.' Look.

As soon as the woman's footsteps faded into silence, One pulled out a gun from seemingly no where. (Author: AKA spandex space!) And pointed it at Ikiiki.

" Drop the innocent act girl. I'm not as easily fooled at Fourteen. And besides I saw the tapes of both of you gunning down those guards." One said coldly.

" You shoot her and you'll be dead just as quickly." Yusuke said, pulling back slightly on the trigger of the gun that was pointing at One's head.

" So you do speak English." One retorted.

" Put your gun down." Yusuke commanded, ignoring One's comment. 

The brown haired man complied, setting the gun down on the ground slowly, while keeping a steady gaze at Yusuke all the while.

" You seem afraid to pull that trigger." He stated, glancing at the gun in the Chinese boy's hand. " Your hands are shaking." He simply stated again.

Yusuke's warm dark brown eyes turned cold, with a glint of hidden anger in them. " I don't take any pleasure in inflicting pain. But if I'm forced to I'll kill thousands." He said.

Ikiiki shuddered inwardly at the tone that the gentle brown haired boy had taken. She grunted and forced herself onto her feet, using the wall for support. 

Yusuke glanced at her. " I hope your okay enough to bust out of here?" He asked. " Because that looks like the only option now." 

Ikiiki nodded. " I'm fine." She said.

Yusuke looked back at One. " Where is our Gundams?" He asked.

" Bottom level, fourth hanger on the left." One replied, looking at Yusuke with unblinking blue eyes.

" Thank you." Yusuke said coldly, he moved over to Ikiiki still pointing the gun at One, and swung her good arm over his shoulder. " Just lean on me." He told the cobalt eyed girl softly. Ikiiki nodded, wincing slightly.

They both started towards the door, slightly slower then either of them wished because of Ikiiki's injuries.

_" Ja matte ne Ikiiki. Musume"_ One said before the two had left the room. Ikiiki gasped and turned back to the brown haired man, staring at him in confusion. He returned her gaze his face emotionless. 

Words and numerous questions started to form on Ikiiki's lips. But Yusuke pulled her away from the door and down the hallway before she could ask anything.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" You did what!?!?" All the people present in the large office yelled at the same time.

Two cringed, backing up against the door. " I let her stay." He whimpered.

" Why the hell did you do that!?" Six demanded, sending the braided man an icy blue glare.

" Because." Two mumbled.

" Two have you totally lost your mind?" Seventeen demanded. She set her wineglass down on the desk and looked Two.

" Probably yes. But still." Two replied forcing a sheepish grin.

" Two, I trust you but, you should explain yourself." Eleven said from the corner. 

Three merely shook his head, at the display of stupidity from the violet-eyed man.

" Well, I dunno. I mean I found her and all. But she seemed so happy. You know how unhappy she was cooped up in the castle like she has been. So I made her promise me she'll come back in at the most two days." Two explained.

Five rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming. " Two, your such an idiot. Your going to get us all killed." He muttered. " Who cares if she's unhappy or not." 

" I don't think, Two was totally out of line with his actions." Four said softly turning away from the window and facing the others in the room. " He's just looking out for the Princess and her feelings which is hardly a crime." The blonde man said.

" But still! You Iolite will surely lose his temper again if he finds out." Nine pointed out.

" Who said he was going to find out?" Two asked.

" Surely your not planning to just keep on acting like Princess Talia is still on board the ship." Six snorted.

" Took the words out of my mouth Six." Two grinned.

" That's impossible to keep up. You know how suspicious Iolite already is." Fifteen sighed.

" Look guys, I'm asking this as a favor okay?" Two said. " If you all don't want to go along, go right ahead. Tell his royal Badmoodeness. And watch him throw a fit. Personally I think my ears couldn't take another one of his rants." 

One by one, all Two's friends reluctantly agreed to the braided man's favor.

" If we get caught I'm gonna hack off your braid Two." Five said sourly while walking out of the room. The others followed out and off to their duties or to lounge around in their quarter's.

Two grabbed Eleven's arm before she walked out of the door. " We need to talk." He said.

" About what?" Eleven asked blinking her purple eyes.

" Do you remember anything from out lives before Iolite and his race found us?" Two asked.

Eleven sat down in a chair near the door. She was silent for a moment, then looked back up at Two. "Can't say that I do." She said, raising a eyebrow. " Why do you ask?"

Two paced the office. " While I was at the Garden, talking with Talia. This boy came up next to her." He said. " And he looked, so much like me it's scary." He stopped pacing and looked at Eleven.

" You're sure about that?" Eleven asked.

" Positive." Two nodded. " And he called me something…He said 'Duo'." He went on.

" What does that boy have to do with your past?" 

Two shrugged. " I don't know. But I can't help feeling like I know that name and that boy from somewhere." He said.

" Well seems like only Four and One remember anything. I overheard them talking, they where trying to piece something together I think." Eleven suggested. 

" Great! Where's One anyway?" Two asked.

" He and Fourteen where asked to go to one of our ally human colonies. They reported that a carrier crashed suddenly into one of their decks, and that the carrier had two new models Gundams with it. Along with two teenagers." Eleven explained.

" Mmm..You know when their gonna be back?" Two asked.

Eleven shrugged " No idea." She said.

Two planted a quick kiss on Eleven's cheek. " Thanks. I'm gonna go track down Four, see you at breakfast." He said to the purple haired woman before walking out the door.

" Duo…." Eleven murmured racking her brain for answers. She came up with none and sighed, leaning back in her chair and looking out the window.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Solo looked up from the manga he was reading as a disgruntle Kazen walked out of his room. " Morning!" He said cheerfully.

" Hn." Kazen grunted.

Solo raised an eyebrow. " Yesh, talk about a little ray of sunshine." He said.

" Aspirin. Need.Now." Kazen muttered walking into the bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet. The platinum blue haired boy downed about five aspirins then shuffled over to another chair and collapsed in it.

" Hangover?" Solo asked.

" Damn them all to hell." Kazen grumbled. " But mine's no where as bad as Merian's." 

Solo raised an eyebrow but didn't ask, he didn't really wanna know exactly what that Chinese girl would do when she's drunk, not to mention how grouchy she'd be when she got a hangover. He looked at his watch and sweatdropped. " Great, now there's a line at the cafeteria." He muttered before standing up.

" Oi, Kazen don't go into my room okay?" Solo said.

Kazen raised an eyebrow. " Whatever." He said, trying to sound not interested. 

" See ya!" The braided boy called before walking out of the room.

Kazen immediately got up from the chair and walked over to Solo's room. Curiosity killed the cat. _But thankfully I'm not a cat._ Kazen thought, then grinned before opening the door.

The platinum blue haired boy looked in._ I don't see anything worth hiding in here, cept the mini TV and microwave, and that blue girl sitting on his bed._ He closed the door and scratched the back of his head confusedly.

_Wait a second there…_Kazen thought, doing a double take. He opened the door a crack and peered in at Talia sitting on the bed looking out the window. He closed the door. _Oooookay…either that alcohol is making me totally insane. Or there's an alien girl thing sitting on his bed!!!_

An hour later, a grumbling Solo opened the door complaining to himself how long the lines where for food. The violet-eyed boy blinked looking at the site in front of him.

Talia was sitting on a chair still donned in only one of his long sleeved dress shirts, and was pointing a gun at Kazen. Who was tied up and gagged.

" I told him not to go into my room." Solo sweatdropped. 

" Solo!" Talia cried. She pointed at the pissed off blue haired boy tied up on the couch. " He tried to attack me!" She yelled, which only made Kazen glare at her then try to yell something.

" I don't think that's really what he was doing." Solo said, walking over and ungagging Kazen.

" Oi! Solo you've got a rabid alien in your room! She attack me damnit!" Kazen yelled.

" I did not!" Talia countered. 

" Did too!" Kazen accused.

" Did not!"

" Did too!"

" Did not!" The blonde alien stuck her tongue out at Kazen, in a very unprincess like manner.

" Did too!" Kazen stuck his own tongue out and razzed the princess. 

Solo had walked over to the wall, and was now banging his head against it sweatdropping enormously, as the other two teenagers when on yelling and razzing eachother.


	7. Chapter Six: Insanity's eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, But I'm willing to sell my Gundamian Alloy for 2 million dollars!

Author Notes: ^^;; Longer author notes this time. Arigatou for everyone that reviewed. I noticed that some of you had questions about me getting the idea for the Gardens from FF8(Final Fantasy 8). The answer is yes and no. I made up the Garden plan without realizing it was like the one from FF8 till chapter two. ^^;;; So then I just called it a garden. Because in the pictures my friend and I sketched out it looks like a Hanging Garden building type thingy no da. And I also used the headmaster thing 'cause I hate the title Prinicpal. (Not to mention this author can't spell!! *nervous laughter*) Onto the fic!!!! Keep reading minna it gets better!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter Six- Insanity's Eyes

" Can you still pilot with your arm?" Yusuke asked, as the both of them stepping into the elevator. He smashed the down button, sending the machine into motion.

Ikiiki faintly heard Yusuke's question, lose in a million of her own. 

Yusuke frowned. " Ikiiki?"

The brown haired girl shook her head clearing her mind. She looked at Yusuke. " Hn?"

" You can still pilot right?" Yusuke asked, his voice sounding concerned.

" I've done it before with a broken arm, I'm sure I can do it again." She answered smirking slightly.

" You sure?" He asked.

" Dead sure." 

The elevator the two teenagers where standing screeched to a sudden stop, the lights above their heads flickered then turned off. Covering the small elevator in pitch-black darkness.

" Is it just me. Or does this seem bad?" Yusuke asked.

" All units pay attention to this." A deep male voice rang out from the speaker in the elevator ceiling. " There are two young adults that have escaped from the prison area. Both are considered armed and dangerous. We have shut off the main power to the colony so that their escape will be hindered for a while. Capture them and bring them back alive to the central control dock. I repeat, capture both of them, do not kill, but bring them back to the central control dock." 

Ikiiki nodded in the dark. " Just plain bad." She snorted. " So nice of them to cut off the power. Make a girl feel soooo special."

" Don't you just love the close colonies hospitality." Yusuke muttered, peering though the darkness at the ceiling trying to look for the emergency exit hatch. 

" Here." Ikiiki flicked on a mini-mini flashlight with her good hand, and handed it to the Chinese boy.

" Alright!" Yusuke gladly took the flashlight but looked at Ikiiki funny. " Umm…just where do you keep all this stuff?" He asked.

Ikiiki looked up at the ceiling. " Why do you think I wear C cups? I've been taught always to be prepared." She asked. Leaving Yusuke silent and boggling. " Anyway." She cocked her head up. " There's the escape hatch." 

Yusuke coughed, clearing all ecchi thoughts out of his male mind. (Author: *snicker*). " Slight problem." He muttered.

" Already figured out." Ikiiki stepped up next to Yusuke. " Gimme a boost." She said.

Yusuke once again screened all ecchi thoughts that those damn hormones made up.(Author: *keeps right on snickering*) "Okay." He said, he gently lifted the brunette high enough off the ground so she could reach the hatch. 

" Oi, Yusuke keep that flashlight steady." Ikiiki complained after a minute of being blinded off and on. She looked back down. " Oh, never mind." She sweatdropped seeing that he had the flashlight in his mouth, since his arms where the only things keeping her suspended. 

" Got it!" Ikiiki said, before climbing out onto the top of the elevator. Yusuke raised an eyebrow wondering how she did that with only one usable arm.

The brunette looked back down at him. " Need help getting up here?" She asked.

Yusuke shook his head, removing the flashlight from his mouth and putting it in his back pocket. He jumped and caught the edge of the opening, then pulled himself out onto the top of the elevator.

" There's only about five bullet's left in this clip." Yusuke informed readying the gun in his hand.

>[?" Well make sure you use those wisely, I don't have any more clips on me." Ikiiki said. They both silently moved to either side of the door, leading to some hallway on the lowest level. Yusuke looked over at Ikiiki, who nodded, then he pushed the auto-open button for the door. 

The Chinese boy stepped into clear sight fire, gun in hand. He looked up and down the hallway before motioning Ikiiki to follow. The both took off running down the left side of the hallway. 

" Someone's coming!" Ikiiki hissed yanking Yusuke into an open hanger. The two pressed against the wall next to the door, as a group of guards ran by. Both didn't dare even breathe, let alone move or make a sound, until all the guards footsteps had faded into nothing.

" That was too close." Yusuke muttered.

" Hey…." Ikiiki said.

" Hey what?" The confused dark brown haired boy looked at her. She pointed in front of her. 

" Our Gundams." She said.

" Hey!" Yusuke cheered, looking at the Gundams also. " Alright! Let's bust the hell out of here! Good ridden to this damn colony." And with that both the young pilot's headed to their Gundams.

" Are you really going to let them go that easily?" Fourteen asked in a hushed voice, so that the two teenagers wouldn't overhear her.

" No." One answered simply, he stepped over to the rail of the hanging walkway, that he and Fourteen where standing on. " I want to test their piloting abilities before we head back to Iolite, on earth."

" Don't get yourself killed One." Fourteen pleaded.

The cobalt eyed man glanced back at the dark blonde woman, before walking towards the hanger that held his own (Author: WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION!! DUM DUM DUMMMMM!!! >insane cackling< ) Gundam.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Oi, Solo. So what are you doing with an alien babe in the Garden?" Kazen asked. Talia glared at Kazen from under the cloak that was covering her.

" I wanted to stay dangit!" The princess declared. " Why are you such a idiot?" She asked.

" I just am dangit!" Kazen mimicked her annoyed tone, grinning.

Solo sweatdropped. " Why are you two constantly at eachother's throats?" He asked.

" We just are dangit!" Both yelled laughing.

" So….is this Kim nice?" Talia asked, listening to Kazen argue with one of the TPH over the intercom.

Solo sweatdropped at Kazen. " She's cool, don't worry." He said smiling reassuringly at Talia.

" Come on Meilin!" Kazen pleaded. " Open the door!" 

" Say the password blue boy!" Meilin yelled back.

" You know it's me!" Kazen sweatdropped. " And I don't want to sing." He whined.

" Excuse me!" Talia yelled. " We do really need to get in here. I'm sure Kazen will repay you-"

"- With a date." Solo cut in, grinning.

" With a what!?"

" Whoo!" Meilin cried. " Okies! Kazen you better keep your end of the deal!" And with that the door slid open. Meilin ran out and death glompped Kazen.

The platinum blue haired boy sent Solo and Talia a glare. " You hate me don't you?" He muttered.

Solo grinned more. " No way dude. We just hooked you up on a date!"

Talia grinned equally as wide as Solo, and flashed a V sign. " I wish you both the best of luck." She giggled. " You both make a cute couple."

" Wai! Wai!" Meilin cheered tightening her grip on Kazen, who just sweatdropped more and tried to pry her off again. 

" Come on let's go see Kim." Solo said talking Talia's hand and leading her towards the office on the right side of the first large hanger.

The violet-eyed boy knocked on the office door loudly, then waited for an answer. 

Talia was busy watching the argument between Fuami and Kajiko, who where throwing insults and tools at eachother.

" You over egotistic stupid blue haired bimbo!" Kajiko shrieked, throwing a monkey wrench at Fuami. 

" Hey!" Fuami protested ducking. " I'm a guy. I can't be a bimbo!" 

Kajiko only stuck her tongue out at the dark blue haired boy. " I don't care." She sneered.

" Well you're a freakishly bossy pink haired ditz!" Fuami yelled throwing a screwdriver at Kajiko. 

" Baka!" Kajiko yelled.

" Idiot!" Fuami countered. 

" Low-life!" 

" Scum!"

" Pokemon lover!" 

Fuami sneered at Kajiko. " That was low." He muttered. " Besides! Team Rocket rules!!" He grinned evilly, twirling his trademark rose in his hand." Telletubby worshiper!!"

" I only watched it once!! Uno times damnit!!!" Kajiko yelled. " You big meanie!!" 

" Witch!" 

" Warlock!"

" Bad Influence!"

" Playa!"

" Slut!"

" Yo momma!!"

" Shim!"

" Takes one to know one!"

" B*st*rd!"

" B*tch!" 

Both continued throwing tools/weapons while the insults where used. They both stopped suddenly and glared heatedly at eachother.

" You want to go raid the fridge for some ice-cream?" Fuami asked, stopping the glaring contest.

" Sure!" The pink haired girl dropped the screwdriver she was preparing to hurl at Fuami. " What kind do you like?" She asked bouncing up next to Fuami, like the fight had never happened. 

" Oh.. I dunno…Mint's the best I think." He answered thoughtfully. 

" No way! Chocolate all the way!" Kajiko cheered waving her mini-fans from hammer space.

" Mint's much better!!" Fuami yelled whacking Kajiko with her own mini-fan. He started walking towards the back of the first hanger.

" Mint's all minty!! It's yucky!!" Kajiko protested bouncing after Fuami. Which was promptly followed by the scream of Nishou. 

" Would you two stop fighting for a nano-second! For the love of kami!!" The multi-colored woman screamed from the second hanger.

" Love of paper!?" Both the arguers asked.

" What? I like paper! Got a problem with that!" Nishou yelled back.

" No!" Fuami and Kajiko yelled. 

" Save the trees!" Hasame screamed. " Save the trees!!" 

" Ah Hush up Hasame. Go hug a tree!" Nishou yelled. 

Talia blinked. No way was she even going to touch that argument. Nuh huh, couldn't pay her all the gold of India. Just too out there. She looked back at Solo, frowning at the cloak that was covering her head, and eyes. 

Solo shrugged at the still closed door, then opened it slightly. " Kim?" He asked poking his head in.

The red head woman, dress casually in a pair of jeans and a blue sweater, was found doubled over and coughing violently, her left hand was holding the old worn oak desk giving her some support to lean on.

" Kim!" Solo yelled rushing to her side. " Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. 

Kim waved her right hand at the braided boy, trying to calm his worry. Yet it didn't help and she broke out in another fit. 

Talia came up behind Solo, her green eyes studying the pale woman in the coughing fit. She noticed the drops of blood on the red haired woman's hand, and frowned in concern. 

"I'm fine!" Kim announced standing up again. " Just a cold! I'll take some medicine for it! Don't worry." She said smiling at Solo, who didn't look at all that swayed by the older woman's claim.

" That's one hell of a cold. You sure you're okay?" Solo asked. 

Kim laughed waving her hand at the boy. " I never knew you as the worry wart type Solo!" She looked at Talia, who's face was still covered with the cloak. " Who's that?" She asked. 

" I'm Talia." Talia said, uncovering her face. " Please to meet you, I've heard from Solo that your in charge of the people that built the new Gundams." She said politely.

If Kim was the fainting type, she would of probably been out cold on the ground by now. But no, she wasn't. She did raise her hand and covered her mouth, staring at Talia in shock. 

" Y-Your not human are you…" Kim asked.

Talia shook her head. " Nope." 

" Y-Your f-from that that ship!! That alien ship! Solo what the hell did- My god- Kain's gonna have a fit! Er….damn!" Kim stammered. 

" Whoa chill." Solo sweatdropped.

Talia flashed another V sign. " I come in peace!" She said. " Unlike my father, I don't have anything against humans." She snuck a glance at Solo. " But, I'd like to apologize for his actions on taking Okatami's life." 

" It's okay! I accept!" Kim looked quite flustered. " My.good..goddess…" The redhead walked around Talia. " Wow…alien in my office.. Who'd a thought. Your truly not here as a spy or something right?"

" Nope. If I was, I'd probably be requesting to see the Gundams about now." Talia answered.

" My god Solo you brought a alien to me!!" Kim cried before glomping Talia, who blinked hard then sweatdropped. " Wait until those fools at the UFO society hear this!!!" Cackled the red head.

Solo sweatdropped. " Told you she'd want to meet you." He laughed, looking at the princess try to get away from Kim. 

" Eh..nice to meet you too..okay…need air….eeerrkk,…" Talia gasped. 

" Kim!" The office door slammed open. Nishou blinked. " Er…I hate to disturb you glomping the blue skinned alien girl thing moment! But Yusuke and Ikiiki just like, stumbled in the back door! And like they're worse for ware! That didn't sound right! But don't be ecchi! And I dunno where their Gundams are!" She yelled saluting quickly. 

" What?" Kim promptly lost all interest in Talia and rushed out the door. Nishou followed after her.

" Who are Ikiiki and Yusuke?" Talia asked, glad to be able to breathe again. For a sick woman, that Kim is strong. She thought sweatdropping. 

" Friends of mine." Solo said, he grabbed Talia's hand and ran out the door, after Kim and Nishou. The four ran though the first and second hangers, Talia gazed at the large Gundams as she was dragged by them studying them intensely as she could

Kim blinked at the Chinese boy as she neared the back of the third hanger. " Yusuke…where's you shirt!?" 

" Back on Colony L07." Yusuke muttered, glancing up at Kim for a second before returning his gaze back at Ikiiki. Who was laid out on the ground unconscious. 

Solo raised an eyebrow looks at Nishou. " When you said worse for ware. You don't really think?" He whispered.

" Aie! Solo no hentai!" Nishou whacked Solo over the head. 

Yusuke sweatdropped. " Oi, it's not like that." He said. "I'll explain later. We gotta get Ikiiki to a hospital quickly!" 

" What happened?" Mikomi asked walking up. 

" Mikomi, go get Hotoki! And meet us in the first spare room on the side." Kim commanded. 

Mikomi did a double take. " Uh, sure. But do you know…that there's a blue girl standing behind Solo?" She asked, causing Talia to sweatdrop. 

" Just go!" Nishou ordered. 

" Hai hai I'm going I'm going!" Mikomi said before jogging off yelling for Hotoki.

" Yusuke, are you strong enough to move her to one of the spare rooms?" Kim asked. 

Yusuke nodded. " I'm not hurt that bad. Ikiiki got the worst of it." He said. " Besides I carried her here." He said, before picking up the brunette in his arms. 

" So what happened?" Kim said, as the group headed towards the room at the other side of the hanger. 

" Well, after we lost communication with you guys, the carrier crashed into the colony deck. We busted out of there and tried to find another carrier but they had guards and the guards aren't the friendly. They shot Ikiiki and broke her left arm, of course that was after she took down twenty-five of them." Yusuke explained. 

" We got thrown in some cell for three days until this One, and Fourteen came and started questioning Ikiiki. Fourteen left and One threatened Ikiiki." He went on.

Solo pushed open the door, once they had reached the room and Yusuke walked in, followed by Kim, Talia, and Nishou. The Chinese boy set Ikiiki down on the bed and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

" We got out of the cell, and took our Gundams heading back to earth." Yusuke said. " Long story short. Ikiiki can't handle the Zero system yet, I had to fight her, not pleasant I tell you. And One and his pals aren't on the right side." 

" How long?" Kim asked.

" Two hours non-stop." Yusuke sighed.

" Whaa!?" Solo blinked. " You're telling me. That Ikiiki fought against you for two straight hour's with a broken arm, and a gunshot wound?" 

Yusuke shrugged. " She's was one pissed off chick, as Kazen would say." He muttered.

" What about this One guy? Who was he? Who'd he work for?" Kim asked, pacing the room.

" Whoa Kim slow down there. Don't overload the boy!" Nishou said, moving in front of the pacing blue eyed woman. " He's been though a lot. Let the boy breathe." She said.

Kim shook her head, her curly red hair bouncing with the movement. " Nishou this might mean the colonies know about the Gundams." She said.

" Oh, then do please panic for me also." Nishou sweatdropped. 

" Add me to that list. 'Cause the colony knows, they even had them moved to another hanger, and they definitely had enough time to analyze the both." Yusuke said.

" Every Garden is seriously in danger now." Kim sighed starting to pace again. " If the Earth Sphere Alliance finds out about this…and then the people." She paused shaking her head slowly. " The people will turn against the Gardens if they know we still harbor mobil suits." 

Talia shifted uneasily, watching the three silent but clearly worried, and disturbed humans in front of her. She didn't understand exactly what they where talking about, and she was partly glad. Because she knew that her race's actions probably had a hand in causing this. 

Ikiiki decided to break the evil silence that had filled the room. She groaned stirring slightly, eyes fluttering. 

" Ikiiki." Yusuke said, his voice half relieved half still worried. The Chinese boy got up and quickly knelt by the head of the simple bed the cobalt-eyed girl was lying on.

"Erk.." Nishou yanked the also relived Kim away from the bed. " Don't disturb the boy." She hissed in the redhead's ear, then pulled her out of the room. 

Solo grinned, and followed the many-color haired woman out of the room. Talia raised an eyebrow at Yusuke before walking out after everyone else. 

" Ack! Don't close the door! We can't hear anything if you do!" Nishou hissed putting her foot in the doorway, before Talia could close it all the way. All three of the humans crowded right by the door, apparently trying to eavesdrop on the pair inside.

" I can't hear anything." Solo whined in a hushed voice.

" Well if you'd shut up, maybe you would." Nishou glared at the braided boy. 

Talia blinked. _Apparently…they're all insane…_She sweatdropped. " Ummm…." She started to say, but three hands waved at her cutting her off. " Ooookay..never mind.." the princess sweatdropped more. 

Kim coughed, then groaned in annoyance as both Solo and Nishou glared worriedly at her. " Can't I cough?" She grumbled popping a cough drop in her mouth. " There… happy!?" 

The two nodded.

" Sheesh.." Kim muttered…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Yusuke smiled at Ikiiki, extremely relieved that she was somewhat well. " It's okay. We're back on Earth." He said softly. 

Ikiiki's fluttering eyes opened at the Chinese boy's words. " Yusuke…"

" Shh." Yusuke said tenderly. " Don't speak. You're pretty beat up. Don't worry though you'll be fine. Someone's coming to help you soon."

Ikiiki groaned ignoring Yusuke's command and looked over at him. Her vision was blurry but she was still able to make out the Chinese boy's deep brown warm eyes. " Yu..suke….Gomen…Gomen Nasai…" 

She reached out with her right arm, the one that wasn't broken. And gently, weakly stroked his cheek. " D-Demo….Aisithetru.." 

With that confessed, the young Japanese girl fell back into the cold arms of unconsciousness, her arm falling limply back onto the bed.

Yusuke blinked. ( Author: ! Wai Wai! Yu'man looks kawaii confused no da!!* glomps Yusuke plushie* )He blinked again. Well I wasn't expecting that. More like a slap in the face and her yelling at me. He thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Ahhhh Yusuke you sly dog!" Solo laughed pulling away from the door, grinning.

" Of all the girls.." Kim sweatdropped. " The one you'd think wouldn't fall in love…" She murmured before laughing.

Talia blinked. ( Author: Seems everyone's doing this * gets whacked by the reader* OKAY OKAY! I'll stop inputting myself with author notes! Just stop whacking me!! * sniffles before going back to writing * )

" I so missed something" The blue skinned alien muttered.

" Wai! Nurse Hotoki to the rescue!" The red haired girl yelled running up first-aid kit in hand, another one in the other hand. " Leave everything to me! I'm the best around! Well, when I get paid I am." She giggled.

" Somehow, I have this sinking feeling with her in charge. Makes me glad I'm not Ikiiki." Solo said sweatdropping.

Hotoki smacked the braided boy over the head with both first-aid kits. " Shut up braid boy! Your just mean no da!!" She wailed before walking into the room.

A few seconds later a valiantly protesting Yusuke was shoved out. 

" And stay out! Dang males! You too, Miss. Smurffet! And Nishou and Kim!" Hotoki yelled, before slamming the door again.

" Miss. Smurffet?" Talia questioned.

Yusuke blinked. " Hey! There is a Smurffet standing next to Solo!" He said. " Taller than the ones on TV but still."

Talia frowned. " What the hell is a Smurffet?" She asked.

" Guess you don't have TV from where you come from huh?" Nishou laughed.

Kim suppressed a giggle watching Talia stare at Solo and Yusuke in confusion. She cleared her throat, after several unsuccessful attempts to explain what the new nick name for the alien was from Yusuke and Solo.

" We'll explain later. Now, we need to go talk to Headmaster Kain, and try to save the Garden." She smiled softly at Yusuke. " You, go get some rest. You've been though a lot in the past couple of days."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The headmaster blinked at the four standing in front of his desk. Three human's once alien looking girl. He raised an eyebrow at the explanation Kim had just given him. Then sighed.

" I don't believe this." He swore under his breath. He looked at Talia. " So exactly why is your race invading earth?" He asked.

" I am still not totally clear on my fa-er King Iolite's plans for this planet." Talia began carefully. " You see our worl-" She was cut off by the headmaster.

" I just want to know if you're a spy damnit! Not a blasted world history!" The brown haired headmaster yelled.

Talia opened her mouth to reply, but was rudely cut off for a second time by a deafening explosion from the east wing of the Garden. Shaking the large office violently. A few of the pictures that were hanging on the cream painted wall fell to the floor, the breaking glass blending in with the explosion.

" What the hell?" Solo exclaimed regaining his balance. 

Misora promptly burst into the room before anyone could start another conversation. The blonde clad in a bright pink shirt and a pair of black pants, slammed the door shut then threw herself against it breathing heavily. 

" Misora?" All present nay Talia asked. 

" What?" Misora yelled.

" What are you doing?" Headmaster Kain asked getting out from behind his desk and walking in front of it.

" Hiding!" Misora cried, looking out the door.

" From who?" Talia asked.

" Those blue elf smurf people. They like took over the whole east wing." Misora answered still scanning the hallway outside. " Merian said she would hold them back. That girl pissed off with a katana is dangerous." She closed the door and looked back at the five in the office. Her green blue eyes, checking to see if everyone was okay.

" I dunno what exactly is going on but I think those blue ali-" the blonde's words trailed off as her eyes fell on Talia. They grew wide as the petite girl took a deep breath and let out a eardrum shattering scream.

And it went on and on and on and on and..well you get the point.

" What did I do!?" Talia yelled covering her ears.

" Misora stop!" Solo yelled apparently trying to stuff his braid in his ear, to block out the scream.

It took Nishou, Kain and Kim a good while to shout down the screaming blonde. But eventually Misora's air supply ran out and the scream trailed off leaving the girl panting for air.

" What the hell was that for?!" Kain demanded.

Misora looked like she was going to faint, but she manage to still look innocent and bit her lip looking at the ground. " Well, the screaming is an old habit." She giggled, but looked up. " But..those people that took over the east wing..look exactly like her." She pointed a slim finger at Talia. 

" Your joking right?" Talia gasped. " I don't think I told anyone. I certainly.." The alien's sentence dulled off into silence.

" Talia?" Solo asked.

Kim sighed. " I knew this was too good to be true." She looked at Talia with slightly hurt eyes. " You were lying the whole time huh?" She asked.

The alien princess didn't answer.

" Let me in damnit!" A familiar female voice yelled from outside of the office, breaking the unsettling silence that was choking the room.

Misora opened the door a little, and was pushed back against the wall. As a extremely pissed off Merian stormed in.

" My god!" Merian yelled. " I don't know how many frickkin ships those alien's got out there. Not to mention I had to fight my way though the whole eat wing." The Chinese girl ranted while looking at the dark orange blood, smeared on her katana in disgust. 

" Ships?" Kim questioned.

" Big ships, look like they could each easily wipe out this whole island. I haven't even started on those mobil suit like things." Merian said.

Kain glared at Talia who had stepped back against the wall. " I guess that answered my question." He said icily. 

" Hey, C'mon!" Solo protested. " You all haven't given her any chance to defend herself." 

Merian walked over to Talia, pointing her katana at the alien's pale blue throat." Solo look outside. Hell look around you! Is that isn't enough proof then I don't know what." Merian glared at Talia while she yelled at the braided boy. Talia returned the glare levelly. 

" I also forced some information from one of those Selecstains, before I took his life that is." Merian smirked. " Underneath that cloak of technology your all nothing but cowards." She sneered at Talia.

"And the same is said about you humans!" Talia spat nastily at Merian. She lifted her chin in a royal air looking down at the Chinese girl who was shorter than she. " Your all called the cowards of the universe, making war amongst yourselves, switching sides at the mere mention of money."

" Oh, well I'm honored." Merian growled pushing her katana against the blonde alien's skin, drawling a thin line of blood from the princess's neck. " If any of your people so much as touch a hair on my brother's head. I will hunt you down and kill you painfully." She snarled, then cocked her head back at Solo. " Tell him what injustice you have done against him and the whole human race. Or I will." 

Emerald green eyes caught the confused violet pair. " I am a spy, a well trained one at that. I have no feelings for you whatsoever Solo Maxwell, and if you think I do than my acting is truly good. I despise the human race, and will do everything in my power to kill you all, as long as there is a breath in my body." The voice cold, lifeless, emotionless stated. 

Author: PHEW!! Another chapter done...^^;; Hehe..The chapters get much better after this! 


	8. Chapter SevenA: Tragic Eyes

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own GW. >cries< But, >strikes pose< If I DID, I'd be the greatest owner in the world!!! >Naga laugh< OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! 

Author notes: ^_^;; I think I just scared anyone away with that disclaimer. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed Tansura is _very_ happy that minna likes her fic. Chapter Seven is long so I split it into two parts! I'll try to keep uploading chapters quicker but >_o;; I'm running out of chapters already written and I have a case of writers block. ^^;; So once I get to nine, your gonna have to wait for me to get over this damn writers block. Gomen ne!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter Seven- Tragic Eyes Part A

" Damnit! Where could that girl be?" Two cursed, after having searched another room with no clues where the alien princess could be.

" Well find her don't worry." Fifteen said, joining the braided man out in the hallway. The pair ran down the hallway out into the main section of the Garden and looked around.

" Don't you think there should be like mass panicking people running around here?" Two said noticing that barely anyone was around.

" All the people are in outside gardens if not caught in the east wing." Fifteen said. She looked at the elevator. " Come on. Maybe she's up there, seems more likely." 

" If only that Solo guy was around. I'm sure we could find the princess if we knew where he was." Two muttered before following after the dark blonde haired woman.

" Do you hear something?" Fifteen asked stopping in front of the staircase leading to the elevator.

Two stopped and blinked. " Well, are you talking about that sound of the fighting going outside or that sniffling sound?" He asked.

The blonde woman rolled her ice blue eyes at Two and walked over to the right side of the staircase. She motioned for Two to join her then knelt down talking to someone in a comforting voice.

Two raised an eyebrow, while walking over to where Fifteen was standing. He frowned, questioning his motives after looking at the little girl looking no more like she was six, huddled up in front of him clutching an old teddy bear and crying softly.

_Sometimes I wonder if we're really doing the right thing, for both races._ Two thought.

Fifteen was also frowning, but gently tapped the little black haired girl. " Are you okay?" She asked.

The girl shook her head, clearly upset over something. "I dunno what's going on." She whispered. " Onee-chan said that I needed go away, and-and then those blue people came in…" She sniffled clutching the teddy bear harder. " Onee-chan got hurt..and she didn't get back up. I ran here and all these explosions started happening. Solo said everything was gonna be okies…but…"

" Do you know where Solo went?" Two asked. 

A much larger and louder explosion came from the front gate. The explosion was close enough to the three that they could feel the heat of the fire wash over them. The black haired girl let out a stifled shriek and started crying again.

" Looks like Iolite is getting trigger happy." Fifteen muttered, looking at the fire spreading down the bridge towards the stairs that they were standing by.

" We better hurry." Two said, Fifteen nodded and picked up the little girl.

" Hey you!" She yelled at one of the older students that was running by. 

The boy stopped and looked at Fifteen. " Huh?" 

The blonde woman handed the crying girl over to the boy. " Make sure she comes though this alive. Head outside towards the largest garden that's where everybody is gathering. It'll be safe there, for now." She yelled over the roar of the fire.

The boy nodded slightly confused but getting the point to get the hell out of there. " Okay!" He yelled before running off towards the West Side exit, with the girl in his arms.

Two had already climbed the staircase and walk glaring impatiently at the elevator doors, waiting for them to open. Fifteen ran up the steps and joined Two. After about thirty seconds of standing there Fifteen sweatdropped.

" Hey Two?" She said.

" Eh?" The violet-eyed man looked at her.

" You need to push the down button." She said.

Two blinked, then laughed. " I knew that." He said pushing the button located at the side of the doors.

" Of course you did.."

" Really I did!" Two protested.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Yusuke ran though the second hanger covering his face with his arm, so that the falling ceiling parts won't hurt him to badly.

Yusuke bit his lip before opening the door to the room where Ikiiki was supposed to be. He let out a sigh of relief seeing the brunette standing in the middle of the room. One of her arms in a sling, and the other wrapped around her waist. The girl seemed obvious of everything that was going on around here, Yusuke walked over to her and embraced her gently. Ikiiki sighed her eyes closed and relaxed into his embrace, still obvious to the chaos around them. Taking in the warmth from his strong arms and chest. 

" Ikiiki…" Yusuke said softly. " You should still be resting." 

Well, that shattered Ikiiki's peaceful state, she pulled out of Yusuke's arms and glared at him. " I'm fine, stop worrying about me." She muttered. " Like I could rest anyway. If you haven't noticed the Garden seems to be falling apart."

" I'm only worried because I care." Yusuke protested ingoring her other comment.

" Why the hell do you care!?" Ikiiki yelled, another explosion from above racked the room emphasizing the Japanese girl's question in a way.

" Because, I love you." Yusuke said.

Ikiiki let out a harsh laugh. " I truly doubt that, what do you really think? You think I'm pretty? Just some trophy that you can get? Drop the chivalry act Yusuke!"

" Why won't you let anyone actually show you kindness." Yusuke asked, ignoring the girl's question for a second. " I don't think like that about you at all." He shook his head. " I'm ashamed you actually think I feel like that."

" If there's anything I've learned in my lifetime it's not to trust anyone." Ikiiki stated turning away from him.

" That'll just get you killed. You're surrounded by people who just want to be your friends, and you just brush them away!" Yusuke argued. 

" I don't care!" Ikiiki yelled. " I never asked for anyone to be my friend. I don't need you or any of these people here. I've done fine living on my own for four years, with nobody giving a damn if I was dead or not! Now you expect me to be some ' I love the whole fucking world' freak!?"

Yusuke grabbed the brunette's shoulders, and forced her to turn back to him, he tilted her chin so her cobalt blue eyes looked straight into his dark brown." Forget about the world then. Ikiiki I'm madly in love with you I mean like, head over heels, fallen and don't want to get up, I-want-to-be-with-you-every-blessed-day-I-have love.

" God, I don't care about everyone else damnit! I just want you!" Yusuke shook his head sadly. " Don't you have any emotions for me at all?"

Ikiiki blinked back the tears that where blurring her vision. She wouldn't cry, oh mother of mercy she wouldn't cry. Crying is for the weak, and pathetic which she wasn't one. " Yusuke…" She whispered. 

The dark haired Chinese boy sighed, letting go of Ikiiki. " And I just embarrassed myself to someone who couldn't care less. Yusuke you're a fool." He paused, suddenly taking an interest in the floor. "I just hoped…that maybe you'd say you felt the same about me. But, obviously that was just a wish.."

Ikiiki found herself unable to reply, her mind and heart debated what she should do. The room was silent except for the pounding of Ikiiki's own heart in her ears. She closed her eyes, letting a single tear run down her cheek. 

" Ikiiki..your…" Yusuke frowned, not having wanted to make the girl cry. But still puzzled at the girl's reaction.

" Your right Yusuke. I-I do feel the same.." She kissed his quickly yet with a hidden passion, on his soft lips. " But I'll never admit it to myself." She let out a rueful laugh. " I can't trust myself when I'm with you Yusuke. And that's why I hate you so. I've never felt like this…before…and I can't stop it." She let out a strangled sob. " I meant it when I said it before…and I still do …I-I think."

Yusuke nodded understanding some of what the brunette was saying. He silently moved and embraced the girl, letting her cry on his shoulder for the second time in his life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

(Author: Anyone else getting sick of all this Waff/agnst? *giggles *) 

Solo stood there as if frozen as he listened to the blue alien stated her undying hatred against him and all humans. He didn't blink, he didn't move, hell he wasn't even sure if he was breathing. All he could hear, were those sentences coming out of that lovely girl's mouth, so unlike her.

Merian drew back the katana preparing to stab the alien in the chest. " I'm sure your people will consider you a hero, dying at the hands of your enemy." She said.

Nishou, Kim, Misora, and Kain had all lowered they're eyes to the ground. Not particularly wanting this to happen, but not seeing any reason to do anything to stop it. Talia was the enemy.

Talia looked at Merian with her emerald eyes that weren't as lively as they were before, they looked faded and somewhat dead. " Do what you'd like it'll only further the destruction of your world." She said simply.

" Whatever…" Merian snorted. The katana sped towards Talia's heart, the blonde alien winced closing her eyes waiting for the pain that the sword would bring to come. 

" Wait!" Solo yelled crossing the room in a flash and plucking the katana out of Merian's hand just in the nick of time.

" Solo!?" Both Merian and Talia questioned.

" I'm sorry Merian. I can't let you kill her, no matter what she says or does." Solo said handing the katana back to the short Chinese girl. 

_He still likes me?_ Talia's mind was racing._ After all that? I played with his emotions somewhat, use him to get the information on the Gundams, lied to him numerous times and he still likes me?!_ She looked up at the violet-eyed boy, her eyes wide and confused. " You still...?" She questioned. " After all this?!"

" Talia, I don't believe you really did those things because you wanted too." Solo said not meeting her eyes, instead his where scanning the room trying to see if any of the other humans would stick up for the alien.

Misora happened to be the brave one at the moment. She stepped up and smiled at Talia softly. " I'm going with Solo…you can't be all that bad nor can you people be." She said cautiously.

_No! No, no no no no!_ Talia cursed in her mind. _Gods, Solo why did you have to put so much trust in me?! Your just making this harder for both of us! We can't ever be together. No matter how hard we try and even if our races where at peace. We could never be together, I live in a different world than you it'd never work…_

_Forgive me_. She reached up and slapped the chestnut haired boy harshly across the cheek. " Emotion blinded fool." She spat, reaching into her knee high boot and pulling out a small laser gun. She pointed it at Solo, who's head was still turned away from her. " Don't you get it!? I'm a damn spy, everything I said or did was just to get near the Gundams. I don't believe you're so ignorant to still believe me." 

Solo didn't answer, he just looked back at her steadily with his sad violet eyes. " Maybe I just don't want to believe it." He said softly.

" Princess Talia!" Fifteen shouted as the door to the office was kicked open by a chestnut braided man. Both of the intruders pulled out a lager version of the small laser gun Talia held, and pointed at the others in the room.

" Two! Fifteen!" Talia cried rushing over to her older friends. " I've got the disk. We need to get out of here." She said in a hushed voice to them.

Two nodded. " I know and Iolite's getting a little to trigger happy for comfort." He looked over at Fifteen. " Let's get the hell-er…Fifteen, you still with us?" He asked noting the dark blown haired woman was staring at Merian in mild confusion. 

Fifteen shook her head, clearing her thoughts. " Right. You go join the others in the front line, I'll get Talia to the King and Queen." She said before, glancing at the others in the office and walking out. 

" Goodbye Solo…" Talia whispered taking one long last look at the violet-eyed teenager before following Fifteen out of the office.

" Don't get yourselves killed yet." Two grinned tipping his hat to the other humans. " We still have yet to actually have a fair fight." And with that the braided man left the room.

" Mom….." Merian said, her voice softer than a whisper. The blood smeared katana that the girl was holding clattered to the ground, as Merian fell on her knees. " I knew it …. I knew all along.." She whispered.

Kim rushed over to the Merian's side. " You mean you actually remember?" She asked quickly. Merian nodded numbly still staring at the door. 

" I'm missing something, but that's okay for now." Nishou said. " We need to protect the Garden! I hope you're all ready because it's time to get start using your Gundams! Find the others if you think you know where they are and head to the hanger as quickly as possible!" She brushed a blue strand of her hair back behind her ear. " No way in bloody hell are we going to let those aliens take this Garden!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"God Damnit." Solo cursed always having the right thing to say at the right moment. " Look at all that." 

Misora opened a com like to Solo's Gundam. " We can handle it, if we keep a level mind and a good formation." She said brightly. 

Solo snorted. " I hope you have a plan." He muttered.

" Your hopes are answered. That I do have." The blonde grinned. It was a short lived grin though, before her face changed to a concerned look. " Are you okay? I mean with Talia and all?" She asked.

Solo shook his head. " I don't want to talk about it." He said.

Merian's gundam, which she had named Leviathan, sped out in front of the other Gundams, heading towards the first line of alien mobil suits. 

" Merian!?" Misora yelled. " Where are you going!?" She demanded.

Leviathan was turned around and faced the other gundams. " I have to do something. Don't worry I'll be careful." She said. " Did you find Yusuke?" She asked.

" No. Sorry. I looked but I couldn't find him or Ikiiki, in the hangers or anywhere near there." Niji said sounding as calm as ever dispite the situation.

" Alright." Merian said, valiantly trying to hide the concern in her voice. " I'll be back soon." She said, turning Leviathan back around and speeding off again. 

" Kazen?" Niji asked, looking back at the still gundam that was piloted by her brother.

" I'm okay!" Kazen yelled over the com. He grinned sheepishly. " Sorry, wasn't really prepared enough. Momentary freak out minus the killing spree" He piloted his gundam, the revamped Epyon, over to where the others where. " The weakest point of their formation, seems to be at the bottom left side." He informed. " I think we can easily wipe out at least a quarter of their forces if we attack starting there and work our way up." 

All blinked save Kazen.

The platinum blue haired boy sweatdropped. " Hey all of a sudden I could pick out like a million plans for this. Don't assume that I'm really _that_ smart." He said.

All sweatdroped save Kazen.

" Alright. Seems good." Misora said. " I'm gonna go with Kazen's plan. God save us all we're doomed…."

All sweatdropped including the offended Kazen this time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" We have to stop King Iolite's attack on this Garden" Talia yelled climbing the ladder up to the top deck of one of the alien ships.

" Talia I'm afraid it's going to be hard to convince him that." Fifteen said climbing up the ladder after the princess.

" I don't care! I won't let him do this!" Talia shouted looking around the deck. " You there!" She stopped one of the workers that was rushing by. " Is the king on this ship?" She demanded.

The worker shook her head. " S-sorry princess. He or M'Queen isn't on this ship." She pointed outside to the larger ship in the distant " Their on that one over there I think."

" Of course." Talia grumbled. " They're always on the largest ship." She looked back at the worker. " Do me a favor and make sure this ship doesn't fire at the target anymore." 

" Talia…" Fifteen started.

" I don't want to hear it Fifteen. I'm sure whatever you're going to say is probably right. But right now I'm not using my logic so, come with me or get lost fast." Talia yelled cutting the dark blonde haired woman off. She headed down to the control deck of the ship.

Fifteen sighed, before following after the princess.

" Let me take control of this ship!" Talia demanded bursting into the control room.

" Princess Talia." Most of the workers cried started by the Princess's outburst.

" Umm..I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to let you do that." The captain said bowing to the royal quickly.

Talia walked over to the captain. " That was not a suggestion. That was an order. Move. Away. From. The. Controls._ Now_." She hissed.

The captain bowed again, sighing softly but not wanting to anger his princess more than she already was. " Yes Princess." He said stepping away.

Talia moved behind the transparent keyboard and started to type rapidly on it. " Engine room!?" She yelled.

" Yes?" A com link popped up on the glass window in the front of the control room.

" Speed up to 45 kiones, but I want this ship to slow down to 13 when I give the word." Talia shouted

The Selecstain on the com nodded, and began barking orders as the com faded out.

Fifteen shook her head, then joined Talia on the base level on the deck. " So how do you plan to go about convincing your father to crease fire?" She asked.

" To tell you the truth, I haven't the slightest idea." Talia growled annoyed with herself, she shot Fifteen a glance not to say anymore and when back to steering the ship though he maze of a battlefield. " But I will." She added.

" We're approaching the King's ship!" One of the workers informed from above the base level.

" Engine room. Slow down to 15 kiones* now!" Talia shouted.

" Engine is slowing down to 15 kiones!" Another worker confirmed.

Talia looked over at Fifteen. " Can you swing by the side of the King's ship?"

Fifteen grinned. " Of course I can. You think I've been here this long and I can't pilot a ship. Geesh Talia." She said, stepping behind the keyboard. 

Talia smiled at the older woman before, jogging out of the control deck and over to the left side of the ship.

" Oh and good- ah she's already gone." Fifteen called after the Princess. " Everybody's so damn reckless when they're young." She laughed to herself.

The ship Talia was on ran up beside the Star Tracker**, the ship that house her mother and King Iolite. Talia took a deep breath climbing up onto the rail of the open part of her ship and closing her eyes. Don't let me fall.. don't let me fall… don't let me fall… The princess chanted in her mind, springing off the rail and jumping towards the Star Tracker.

She grunted slamming into the side of the ship, hanging onto the rail with a death grip. _Damnit that hurt…_She thought cursing under her breath, pulling herself up and over the rail and tumbling onto the deck.

"Talia!?" A familiar voice yelled from behind the alien princess, who had gotten up and was brushing her blonde locks out of her eyes. She turned around.

" Eleven?"

The short purple haired woman ran over and hugged the blonde quickly. 

" Thank god your okay!" Eleven said. " Your poor mother was fretting up a storm."

" Where is my mother and Iolite!?" Talia asked, stopping the purple haired woman's chatter.

" They're both in the central control deck of course." Eleven said brightly. " Where's Two?" She asked.

" He went to join Four and the others at the front wave." Talia answered quickly before running off to the control deck.

" Talia!" Queen Natina's head snapped up as her daughter walked in.

" Yes, yes..All main power to the Giga cannons." King Iolite was saying to the worker standing next to his chair.

Talia stopped dead in her tracks and paled slightly. " Do not inform me that you are planning to destroy that Garden." She said directed at the King.

Queen Natina got up from her plush chair, before the Iolite could answer. The blonde queen rushed down the stairs and over to the Princess, whom she hugged tightly. " Thank the gods your okay." She cried.

Talia smiled at her mother's care for her. " I'm glad to see you again too." She said, then looked up at Iolite who had not risen from his own chair.

" I trust you got the disk. " Iolite asked looking at the princess coolly. 

Talia gently pried her mother's grip off her. She glared at the King icily. " Answer my question. Are you going to destroy that Garden?"

" I intend to do that yes." Iolite replied.

" You bastard!!" Talia shrieked enraged. " That Garden has not done anything to you!" She stormed up the step and stood in front of the King, her cheeks flushed purple in anger. " Do you have any idea how cold, selfish and heartless you sound!? There are hundreds of innocent children in that building! They can't even defend themselves." 

" Giga cannons are fully charged sir, awaiting orders." A worker informed softly.

" Iolite-" Queen Natina started.

" Set target at that human Garden." Iolite said cutting off his wife.

" Target set, all ships moving clear firing range of the target. " Another worker confirmed.

Iolite looked over at his daughter. " I think you have been around those humans for far to long. Not only are you speaking like them, but also you know are defending them, turning your back on your own people. Your heart has grown to soft now, and those with soft hearts and are to trustful will perish in war." He paused looking out the glass wall at the Gundams from the Garden easily destroying his mobil suits, and people. " I trust you have the disk?" he asked looking back at Talia.

Talia sneered, while pulling the triangle disk out of her pocket in the back of her dress. She dropped it in the King's lap.

" Tell one and my other advisors to hold off the Garden's Gundams until the garden has been demolished." Iolite said, picking up and examining the disk.

Talia shook her head and walked back down the steps sadly. She looked at her mother, who gave her a sad smile in return, her blue eyes trying to tell her daughter that everything would work out. 

" Talia look outside." Iolite said, his voice no longer sounding cold or with any trace of anger.

Talia complied and faced the glass wall, looking out at the battlefield. She winced, wanting to turn away from the scene but her guilt held her in place. She watched the Gundams from the Garden fight her race, three of them destroying the suits that each held a person of her race, the others fighting Iolite's advisors with all their might. 

She gasped slightly pinpointing the Gundam that was assigned to Solo. Gundam Diablos she recalled it being named, or 06, was barely holding it's own against Sandrock Four's gundam. 

" Sir, permission to fire?" One worker asked looking up at Iolite.

" Granted." Iolite said.

Talia put her hand up against the glass, watching as Solo and Four fought. She barely heard the worker from behind her start to count down to the destruction of the Garden.

"Two.." The worker counted down.

Unable to watch what was going to happen, Talia turned away from the glass wall and all but ran out of the room, eyes brimming with tears and making her vision blurry. _Solo…please forgive my race…_ She thought. 

" One…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

* Isn't it amazing what little words you can make up fiddling around with one's keyboard? Kiones is basically just mph. ^_^;;

** >cough< Okay so that ship name was a littttle unorrginal so sue me!! >_<;;


	9. 

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish, I hope, I dream but I don't!!!

Author notes: Is it just me...or are the chapters getting crappier..*sweatdrops* Injustice. Well here's the rest of chapter seven. Hope you all enjoy and please keep reviewing. I've forgotten everything else I was planning to say so you get short author notes!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter Seven Part B

" What the hell are those ships doing!?" Kazen cursed being thrown back by Gundam 01 also known as Wing Zero.

" I don't know but don't start panicking everyone!" Misora shouted, slicing two more of the alien suits in half with her shotles. 

Kazen thrusted Epyon forward, pulling out his beam saber and slashing quickly at Wing Zero. The other Gundam dodged easily and unleashed a fury of attacks against the boy, who dodged and parried as well as he could. 

" We can't hold up against these guys much longer." Niji stated, she fired another few rounds of bullets at a group of alien mobil suits before pulling out her beam lance and speeding her gundam, 08 Gundam Siren, at Gundam 02 DeathscytheHell. 

" I wanna know who the hell these people are." Solo grumbled dodging a cloud of bullets from 04 Gundam Sandrock. " Where the hell did they get these Gundams, and where the hell did Merian go!?"

" I'm not exactly sure but I think I saw her go off followed by Gundam Altron. " Kazen said through gritted teeth.

" Oh sh*t! OH f*cking god please don't let this be!!" Misora yelled pulling away from the alien suits, she kept on cursing.

Solo blinked, never thinking that he'd actually she that petite girl yelled such…colorful.. words. " What is-" The braided boy didn't have time to get the whole question out, before he was so rudely rammed by Sandrock and fell onto the ground.

" Misora!?" Niji yelled.

" Their..gonna destroy the Garden. I picked up a transmission accidentally we don't have any time!!" The blonde yelled.

As on cue, all of the alien ships cannon's hummed to life, blue electricity crackling around them. All of the teenage pilots eyes widened as every cannon fired at the garden simultaneously, bathing the area in a eerie blue light.

" No!!!" Misora yelled in disbelief.

Solo forced his gundam to stand, but found himself looking at the glowing red shotel placed right in front of his face. 

A com link popped up on the lower part of Solo's screen. " Why are you fighting?" The blonde man that was apparently pointing a shotel asked his voice and green eyes looking slightly saddened.

" I think that question is suppose to be directed at you. Your human, why are you working for them?" Solo sneered at the man.

" My name is Four. And I owe my life to the people of that race, as do my friends." He smiled softly. " We really don't have much of a choice anyway. Please accept my apology on Princess Talia's behalf of destroying this Garden." He said. " The princess truly does have feelings for you, but hasn't figured it out fully herself."

Solo blinked barely hearing the confused and angry shouts of his fellow pilots. His mind was replaying their conversation from last night.

__

Solo sat on the couch of his dorm room with Talia resting against his chest, talking softly about the mysteries of the universe that she had seen while playing absently with the end of his braid. Outside the rain steadily poured down, doing nothing but adding to the serenity of the scene. 

" That planet had to be my favorite." Talia said. " It was completely covered in forests and the people made their grand cities in them. They like were split in up level and lower level. Most of the lower level was shops and things, and the upper were houses and hotels woven into the trees." She grinned. " The food there is really really good." 

" That sounds cool." Solo said. " I'd love to see half of the stuff you have." 

Talia looked up at him. " Maybe, someday if we're still alive after this war. I'll take you there." She smiled softly. " We can stay at one of their hotels, and get the best food since I'm royalty. Go shopping, oh! And you've got to see the waterfalls they have. It's breathtaking." 

" What was your home planet like?" Solo asked, mentally wincing over the shopping comment

Talia frowned slightly. " It was a beautiful place for a while, till I was around six. Then it started dying…the ocean overflowed and covered all the land. We built floating cities to escape the water." She said slowly

" Then the mist came. It invaded all the cities killing thousands, and driving the rest insane. By the time we figured out what the mist really was, it was to late. Only a third of our people remained, so we jointed two of the largest cities together and turned them into a ship. And we've been wandering the galaxy ever since then." She said.

" Oh, sorry, I didn't want to remind you of something bad." Solo said sheepishly.

Talia grinned. " It's okay, if we never left my planet. I would of never of met you." She said brightly.

Solo forced has gundam back, away from Sandrock and it's shotels. The double beamed scythe of his gundam flared to life, as Solo let out a fury of slashes at the other gundam. Yet the tender playback from before continued playing on in his mind no matter how hard he fought against it, and against Four.

__

Solo smiled back and tilted Talia's chin up, looking deep into her crystal clear emerald green eyes. " So…you say you don't know too much Japanese?" He asked.

Talia nodded returning his gaze and wondered what the braided boy was up to.

Solo bent down and hissed Talia deeply on the lips.

" Lesson one: Aishiteru...means I love you." He said.

Talia grinned. " Well then Sensei Solo…Aishiteru back at you." She said playfully, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

And the two went back to talking in the dead of night…

Solo brought down his scythe aiming to take off the head of the gundam in front of him.

Sandrock blocked the incoming scythe with one of his shotels. Seeing an opening Solo quickly swung the scythe around and down. The forced it up knocking the scimitar out of Sandrock's hand and falling towards the ground.

" Solo! Stop!" Misora yelled over the com.

" Shut up Misora" Solo growled drawing back his scythe.

Misora threw her Gundam, named Titan, in front of Sandrock. Right as the teenage braided pilot sent the scythe hurling towards Four's cockpit. The scythe slammed into Titan's shotels which where positioned crossed over eachother in a defensive stance. 

" We shouldn't be fighting at all!" The petite blonde yelled. " But since we don't have a choice, and are now thrown into this beautifully deadly war, I ask you to spare this one man's life. Even if he is the enemy, even if you are in this much emotional pain Solo

"I'm sure he wants peace between the aliens and us just as much as we do. And besides this is a war between us and them, these people who are human flesh and blood just like you and me are merely in the middle." She preached.

Solo blinked after Misora's little speech, lowering the scythe. " You have no idea what you're talking about eh?" He asked.

" Maybe I don't. Maybe I do. But Solo I meant what I just said. Let him, and them go." Misora said.

Solo nodded letting out an annoyed sigh.

" I thank you both!" Four said turning Sandrock around, away from the ruin Garden. " And I hope you both make it though this war, without hate clouding your young hearts forever!" And he speed off after the alien ships and Gundams that where leaving.

" Kim says that the alien's declared a short crease fire." Niji reported. " She also said we should help move the large debris with our Gundams." She landed her gundam onto the ground.

The others followed the platinum blonde girl's example and landed their gundams also.

Solo opened his cockpit, untying the harness around him." I'm gonna go scout around for anyone that's trapped underneath stuff." He said into the com.

" Hey! Hold up I'll come with you!" Kazen yelled.

" That's okay I can handle this on my own. If I need any help I'll contact you all." Solo said before getting out of his Gundam and climbing down to the ground. 

" Besides.." The violet boy added. " I have a bad feeling about something.."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Lady Une walked out of her office in the Preventer HQ. She dropped off a rather large stack of papers on another desk and headed straight for the coffee table. 

_I'm never ever pulling an all nighter like that again._ The brown haired woman though grumbling about the 30 page report she had slaved over all the last night.

She poured herself a large mug of coffee, dumped a truck load of creams in it, then cursed spotting the empty box of donuts. 

_Heads shall roll. I claimed that jelly donut!!!_ She thought growling in the back of her throat in annoyance. 

Une spun away from the table with the empty donut box and stalked down the large room, glancing at the other Preventer workers desk's checking for any trace of a jelly donut and sipping her coffee.

She blinked nearing the desk at the front of the large room, hearing a mousy looking woman arguing on the phone with someone.

" Yes yes I'm sure whatever you need to Miss Une is important, but I haven't seen her all morning. You'll just have to call back later today." The woman said, trying to hide the irritation in her voice. 

The woman hastily pulled the phone away from her ear as the person on the other end broke out in a lovely display of very…colorful…words.Seems like everyone's doing this lately.

Une caught the woman's eye and motioned to office mouthing " I'll take it in there", before she turned on her heel and heading back into her office. 

The long brown haired woman sat down at her desk and picked up the phone. " Hello Agent Kim." She said.

" You listen to me I wanna talk to…" The voice paused, surprised. " Une!!" 

Une managed a sweatdrop. 

" How'd you know it was me?" Kim asked.

" Only you could terrorize everyone at the HQ this bad." Une said between sips of her coffee. " Why I ask do you call in this manner?"

" Are you sitting down?" Kim asked.

" Yes."

" The Garden I'm stationed at was destroyed at eight hundred this morning." Kim said.

Une blinked. " How?"

" By aliens."

Une spit out her coffee. " WHAT!?"

" You heard me. Aliens. Selecstains if you want the name of them. They came in with their big ass ships blew up the Garden, and left. Not to mention they have Gundams that look so much like 01 02 03 04 and 05 it's not funny." Kim said. " I also saw Duo Maxwell and Sally Po, who seemed to be working for the Selecstains, and I believe the other gundam pilots are alive."

" Oh good god." Une murmured.

" I've given Merian permission to act as a spy for us. Of course I hope she doesn't get killed, those Selecstains aren't dumb." Kim muttered.

" That's Wufei and Sally's daughter?" Une asked.

" Yea."

"Figures." Une snorted. 

Kim started to reply but broke out in another violent fit of coughs. Une frowned waiting for the woman to recover while wiping the coffee she had spit out in her little shock with a napkin.

Kim groaned once the fit had passed.

" You should be in bed." Une said sounding surprisingly mother like. 

" I'm not gonna sit in a freakin bed all day Une! I'm playing a major part in this play and only the first curtain has risen." Kim said. " I'm not gonna let Solo, Merian, Misora and those other kids just get killed without any help."

She grumbled " All you and Nishou do…nag nag nag .. ' You should be in bed..' ' Your gonna get even worse.'" She paused. " Almost forgot to ask….Could you come down here? To what's left of the Garden anyway?"

Une managed another sweatdrop. " I think I can come.." She replied.

" Good." Kim said brightly. " I gotta go now…a whole group of injured kids just got brought in." 

" Alright, take care Kim." 

" You too Une." The red haired woman hung up.

Une took a deep breath and sighed. _Sometimes that girl is so like her father is scares me, but then she acts so not like him…_She mused sliently.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Solo cursed under his breath in annoyance. He had spent two hours searching but hadn't found her. 

" Muzai*…please be okay." He muttered skidding down a pile of debris tripping on his way down and landing on his face. 

The violet-eyed boy let out another round of curses picking himself up from the ground. He dusted his pants off and scanned the area again.

He spotted a light brown teddy bear half buried in the ruins of the Garden, no more than a few feet away from where he was standing. Solo quickly walked over to the stuffed animal and pulled it out of the ground. 

_Oi, this is Muzai's…_ He thought remembering when he had given the little girl the teddy bear.

__

"Muzai?" Solo asked walking into the small heaven in the back of the maze of gardens.

The small black haired girl turned around from the flowers she was tending to. " Solo-chan!!" She cried happily running over to the braided boy.

" Why aren't you with your friends?" Solo asked grinning down at the small girl. Muzai shuffled her feet. " They are all mean to me cause I'm not as smart as Jia Li…" She said. " I think Jia Li is a bi-"

Solo blinked covering the small girl's mouth with one of his hands that wasn't behind his back. " Muzai…how many times do I have to tell you. Don't call people what Solo-chan calls his annoying English teacher." He said sweatdropping.

Muzai nodded. " Okies!" She grinned. She squished up her face. " What are you hiding Solo-chan!?" 

Solo blinked. Caught red handed. " Ooo…nothing.." He said slyly. 

Muzai tried to peek around his back. " Tell me!!!" 

Solo jumped back from the black haired girl. " No way!!" 

" Solo-chan!!" Muzai wailed running after the braided boy. " Tell me!!" 

Solo stopped edging backwards and grinned. " Well…it's a surprise for you! But you gotta close your eyes!" 

Muzai squinted at Solo. " Oooo alright…" She said closing her eyes.

Solo pulled out a rather big light brown teddy bear, with a red ribbon tied around it's neck. He grinned knowing the girl had wanted one for so long.

Okay…you can look now."

" Solo-chan!!! You got me a teddy!!!" The black haired girl raced over and glomped the teddy bear, which was almost as big as she was.

" Knew you'd like it." Solo said triumphantly. 

" I do I do!!" Muzai said. " Thankies Solo-chan!!" 

Solo grinned. " No problem." He said.

Muzai giggled and ran over to the flower patch. She set the teddy bear down and picked a flower from the patch, then ran back to Solo with the bear in hand. " Here!" Muzai said.

" Eh?" Solo knelt down in front of the girl.

" See!" Muzai said showing Solo the violet flower. " It matches your eyes!*" She placed the flower in Solo's hair above his ear. The black haired girl giggled before hugging Solo. 

It was like some unspoken unforced tradition of the Garden. Most of the older classmen always had a favorite of the younger classmen. Solo was no different than the others. He had meant the little girl Muzai Yoko, two years ago and had become like an older brother to her instantly. He also dated her older sister, Sei Chu Yoko for a while, but that relationship only lasted half a year. Solo was still friends with Sei Chu but it was still tense when they were both around eachother.

" Muzai!!" He shouted looking around for a trace of her. 

He almost didn't hear the faint yell of his name, coming from the left of him. " Muzai!?" He yelled again walking towards where the voice had come, holding the teddy bear in his left hand.

" Solo..chan.." The voice said still almost like a whisper.

It was definitely Muzai that was calling him, and this time it was quite close to him. Solo dropped to his knees and started throwing scraps of the Garden away from in front of him. Just like he did…Just like he did before when…

_No!_ Solo scolded his mind. _Muzai's not gonna end up like Okatami! I won't let it happen!!_ Yet he couldn't shake that sinking feeling in his heart, that he was just lying to himself.

The braided boy grimaced after managing to push a large piece of what used to be a part of the Garden ceiling to the side. Muzai was lying sprawled out on her back, her small body gasping for air. Her entire left side was drenched in blood, and her face was bruised and blistered in some areas looking like she was too close to a fire. A dark blue haired boy was mostly buried under debris was lying no more than three feet from Muzai, but he looked dead.

" Muzai.." Solo said softly.

The girl opened her dark blue eyes, which where dull and seemingly lifeless. " Solo-chan…" She managed a faint smile

Solo moved the girl gently into his lap. " Hold on Muzai, Solo-chan's gonna get you some help, just hold on." He pleaded, not minding her blood staining his pants and shirt. He motioned to the teddy bear. " Look. Mr. Teddy Fantastic is even here." 

" Is…Onee-chan okies?" Muzai asked. Solo nodded, not even daring to tell the girl that he had saw her sister lying dead in puddle of her own blood. ( Author: Aren't I just the lighthearted writer today ^_~)

" Onee-chan's fine, she'll never be hurt again." Solo said softly taking her small hand in his, blinking back the tears forming in his eyes. " Please hold on."

Muzai had a small smile playing on her lips. " I see a light Solo-chan……It's so bright and warm." She paused looking at Solo with innocent eyes. " I'm sorry.. I have to go." 

And she did…..

" Muzai….?" Solo whispered unbelievingly, tears falling from his eyes. " No..Muzai wake up!! Don't… Don't die on me!" His voice cracked. " Please…"

_This has gone too far._ The violet eyed boy though hugging the Muzai's dead body._ Muzai was so innocent, so pure, all she wanted in the world was to make sure everyone she loved was happy. Okatami…He died trying to protect someone else. Why, god damnit why are all the people that don't deserve to die are condemned to that fate!? It's not fair!!!_ The tears flowed without mercy now. Solo didn't care though. No. He didn't care about anything right now, he was too hurt to care in to much agony to care.

Felt to betrayed by the princess that he had declared his love too._Talia…how could you let this happen? Why did you lie to me…why didn't you stop…this…from happening…!!!_

The braided boy looked up at the sky, noticing the clouds move in blocking out the warm sun that seemed to be mocking his grief a few minutes ago. Thunder sounded in the distance, barely covering up Solo's scream of anger, sadness, betrayal, and most of despair….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Misora picked her way though the ruins of the Garden, having left the others following Solo. Yet to her luck that damn braided boy had disappeared almost, and she had spent two hours looking for him.

_Gaaah, remind yourself again Misora why the heck you wanted to go after him. _The petite blonde cursed slipping on something and falling over.

Thunder crashed off in the distance as Misora got up. " Greeaaatttt." She muttered. " Not only is the Garden gone, but now mother nature decided to be a bitch!!" Apparently the blonde was pissed off enough to curse...again. 

Misora started picking her way again, faster than before and muttering under her breath. She stopped blinking at the small gray kitten standing to the right of her. 

The kitten blinked its large golden eyes walking confidently towards the blonde. 

" Kitty no kawaii!!" Misora exclaimed picking it up and stroking its gray fur. " Kitty know where Solo might be?" She cooed.

The kitten only purred softly, it's white tipped tail twitching occasionally. 

A scream pierced the air, an almost inhuman scream laced delicately with mixed emotions chilling the blonde to the core. What made it seem worse than it seemed was that voice belonged to…..

" Solo." And with that the blonde was off running towards where the scream came from.

Misora yelled the braided boy's name spotting him sitting on the ground with his back to her.

He didn't answer, didn't even respond in any outward fashion. The gray kitten jumped out of Misora's arms and padded over to Solo, Misora following after it. 

" Solo……?" Misora questioned, about to burst into flow blown worried motherlike mode.

The braided boy still didn't reply. The kitten meowed indignantly swatting at Solo's braid before losing interest and attacking the satin blue ribbon on the teddy bear nearby.

A heavy silence hung over the scene, Misora coming ever closer to panicking and demanding to know what the hell was up with the normally cheery pilot. 

" Misora." Solo finally said acknowledging her presence and looking back at the petite blonde.

Misora blinked, making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. But they seemed to be perfectly fine it's just that. Solo looked…He looked like he was….

Crying?

Solo turned away looking back at whatever was in front of him.

Misora stepped up next to him silently. Then gasped seeing the little girl lying in front of her, it was obvious that the girl was dead but it was so horrible to see such a young child …

She looked away feeling sick to her stomach, hot tears forming in her eyes. " Oh god." She choked out. Another round of thunder clapped though the air, this time followed by a light rainfall. 

Solo laughed ruefully. " Funny…I can't seem to stop crying. " He said, voice soft and sounding hoarse. " Can…you please leave?" He asked looking up at Misora. " I-I'm sorry but …. I need to be alone now…"

Misora nodded picking up the gray kitten, who had grown rather bored and was watching the two humans with a ' I'm just watching you because there's nothing else to do' air. " I know.. it won't help much. But I'm sorry this..that this all of this happened to you. " Misora said, guilt swelling up in her heart. 

" Don't blame yourself Misora.." Solo said before falling into back into his silent state. 

Misora backed away, almost unable to break her gaze at that poor little girl. She shook her head before sprinting back to where Kim and the survivors where stationed, kitten in arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Four sighed looking back at Two and Fourteen and Five and Eighteen. " Are you sure we have to bother her now?" he asked.

Two shrugged. " It's what the big guy wants…" He gestured to Eighteen. " She's gotta meet the Princess." 

Eighteen snorted. " Trust me we've met." She muttered under her breath.

" Just knock on the damn door Four, let's get this over with." Five said impatiently. 

Four sighed again and knocked on the door leading to the chambers of the princess loudly. 

A muffled. " Go away!" Came from inside the room. Fourteen sweatdropped.

" Sorry Princess, but it's we have to introduce you to someone." Two said.

A muffled something that sounded like " F*ck you!" Was screamed in a unprincess like manner. 

" Talia stop acting rude." Iolite said loudly strolling up the group. He slid a card like disk into the slot on the right hand side of the door. The door slid open and, Iolite smiled politely at Eighteen.

" I apologize on my daughter's behalf. She is not in the best of spirits right now. I will warn you, becoming her personal guard will be quite a handful." 

Eighteen nodded just as politely. " I assure you I won't let any harm come to the Princess, Sire.." She said.

Two rolled his eyes and faked a cough muttering ' suck up' under his breath. Five sent him a glare, before following the King that had walked into the chambers of the Princess. Talia was lying on her satin canopy bed in her sleeping chamber. She held a fluffy pillow against her chest, now dressed in her blue and purple robes having fallen back into the role of the silent princess once again.

Solo…The blonde princess thought._ Will you ever forgive me…Are you okay? _He mind was in a whirl, yet she felt so empty._ Why is it possible to fall so deep in love so quickly!!! I'll never feel his warm arms around me again…Gods damn fate and this war! It's all vain and blind!! _

" Talia…" Iolite said.

" Please leave Father, I do not wish to see anyone." Talia said harshly burying her head in the pillow. 

The King ignored his daughter's plea and went on. " Since it seems like the humans will be retaliating soon. I've taken the liberty and assigned one of my newest advisors to act as your personal guard." He said.

Talia blinked. " So what you really are saying is that you are posting some idiot near my room, keeping me from leaving the ship again." She said softly.

" I'm offended Princess." Eighteen smirked. " I never new you would be the type to say such things about strangers."

Talia said upright and looked at Eighteen, her emerald eyes narrowing. " Merian.." The princess hissed like the name was acid. 

The short Chinese girl smiled. " Nice to see you again too." She said pleasantly, but her light blue eyes were raging with the flames of hate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Misora walked though the horrible excuse for a camp, that the survivors of the Garden where setting up.

It looked like barely anyone had gone the though the destruction of the Garden without being hurt. Younger and older students where helping the seriously injured into ambulances, while the others where out scouting for people trapped under the ruins of the Garden. Or trying to deal with the dozens of reporters that where demanding to know just what happened. It was still raining, a little harder than it was when she was with Solo…but not enough to make everyone miserable.

Misora was miserable enough though, the gray kitten that was as soaked at the blonde's side was too. It walked along with Misora sneezing occasionally and looking quite annoyed as a gray fur ball could.

" Hey!! I got it finally!!" Fuami declared standing in front of a large blue tent. He was grinning like an idiot. " Only took me an hour and a half." He said. Misora watched the blue haired boy with a mild amusement. 

Kajiko bounced up beside Fuami, holding a cloth in her hand. " Wow..so your not really that dumb." She snickered.

" It's still standing. It's all good" Fuami snapped walking into the tent. And about at that second the tent collapsed on him. " A little deflated but it's all good! It's still all good!!" He shouted sounding ticked off.

Kajiko shook her head laughing. She shouted Misora's name after spotting the petite blonde and pointed at the large forest green tent not far from where she was standing. " Misora! Kim wants too see you! And if you see Nishou beating off some reporter tell her that Kim wants to talk to her too!" 

Misora nodded and waved back before heading gladly over to the tent. " Eh? Kim?" She blinked seeing Kazen, Niji, Ikiiki who was asleep, and Yusuke in the tent along with Kim. " Oh hey guys." She said walking in.

Half hearted greeting where exchanged.

" Where's Solo?" Kim asked, she was sitting on a chair against the right side of the large tent.

Misora winced. " He said he'll catch up later…" She paused. " Someone he knew…was killed." She said.

Kim frowned. " Is he okay?" She asked.

Misora shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it, that poor girl she didn't do anything to save her. Just sat there while that girl and hundreds of others where…

" Don't blame yourself." Niji said simply, cutting into Misora's thoughts. " I'm sure all of us have done enough of that."

Misora nodded, smiling slightly.

" Back!! Back I say!!!" Nishou screamed from outside the tent. The multicolored woman stuck her head in and threw a bunch of blankets inside. " One sec." She muttered before returning outside.

" Alright!! I've answered enough of your damn questions!!" Nishou yelled.

" Umm..Miss the camera's are still on." A male voice said.

" For the love of kami!" Nishou cried. " Screw the camera's for all I care!!"

" Save the trees!! Save the trees!!!!" Hasame shrieked from someone not to far away.

" Geeez Hasame!!" Nishou yelled. " Cut it out with all the tree crap!!"

Kim sweatdropped walking over to the flap of the tent. " Nishou..stop traumatizing the reporters." She said stepping outside.

Niji, Kazen and Misora had gathered around the door watching the middle age reporter along with some of his camera crew and a few more reporters. They all blinked and looked at Kim. " Who are you? Do you have anything to do with this? Where those really Gundams? Does the Earth Sphere Nation know about this? Where those really gundams out there?" The questions where shouted at the redhead.

One older looking female reporter pushed up to the front of the mass. She pointed a finger at Kim. " You!!" She hissed. " I bet you're responsible for this!!" The reporter stalked right in front of Kim and said something in an extremely low voice before pushing back though the wave of reporters and disappearing among them.

Kim had paled dramatically at the woman's words. " I'm going to ask that you all leave now." She choked out. " If you will all come back at a later date. I'm sure I can answer all your questions. But please, most of the people here are very tired emotionally and psychically." And with that she walked back into the tent, not even noticing the three teenagers that where standing there.

Nishou walked in after glaring at the group of reporters one last time. " Kim?"

Yusuke looked up from Ikiiki. " What's wrong?" He asked noticing that there was fear in the redhaired woman's eyes.

Kim looked at Nishou. " That woman knows…she says that she's going to tell everyone." She said.

" You're kidding!! We deleted all your files!! Someone knowing is impossible!!" Nishou said.

Kim shook her head. " She knew…." 

" Umm.." Kazen spoke up. " Am I the only one that feels like he's being left out of the loop." He asked. 

Nishou put her hands on her hips nudging her head to Kazen. " Your certainly gonna have to tell them then." She said firmly. 

Kim sighed then turned to Yusuke, Kazen and the others. " You all are probably not gonna believe this at first….but…I'm not really who you think I am.." She said cautiously. " Kim is just a codename. I work for the Preventers, not sure if you all had heard of them." She paused letting that sink in. 

_" My name is Mariemaia Khushrenada."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Did I surprise ANYONE with the Mariemaia thing? *sighs* Both of my beta readers were just like. " Oh...okay..". *big sweatdrop*

* Muzai means innocence. Pun on my part, I thought it was funny...^_^;;;


	10. Chapter Eight: Faith's Eyes

Disclaimer: Don't..own...must.....not..cry....tis....horrible...injustice....

Tansura: Rejoice I have returned.

Lok: Pfft..like any of them are going to rejoice! 

Tansura: *facevault* Hey!!!!! erg...*sweatdrops* Faithful readers..*looks at all two of you* I'd like you to meet Lok --;;; 

Lok: Personality number one mind you all, the best out of all five of us. I represent Tansura-sama's ecchi side ^_~V!!! Now Tansura-sama ....*points off into the distance *Is..that..could it be!? Good Goddess it's Wufei, Zechs AND Hotohori doing a strip tease!!! Go get em girl!!!! *snickers as Tansura-sama being the rabid fan she is (*big sweatdrop*) runs off screaming like any fangirl would*

Lok: Well since Tansura-sama is ..um..busy...I'll explain her number system. Since you all *should* know who the male numberpeople are your probably wondering about the females..and how the hell she got up to 17. Well I'll give you the one that doesn't totally confuse the hell out you all.

Obviously you'd think King Iolite has other advisors than the already mentioned number people ne? Well if you haven't there's your explaination! Muw ha ha. I did that in less than 30 words! Tansura-sama will be happy! Also everyone's past will be filled in, during Chapter Ten which Tansura-sama is writing at the moment! Without anymore ranting here's Chapter Eight!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter 8- Faith's Eyes

Kazen, Niji, Misora and Yusuke all stared at Kim like she had lost it. Ikiiki probably would be staring also but she was asleep at the moment.

" You're joking!" Kazen exclaimed.

Kim shook her head her red hair moving with it. " I'm dead serious." She said.

Nishou slapped Kim on the back. " Yup! That's our Kim for ya. Used to be a brat when she was younger though. I've heard horror stories from Une." She laughed.

" So wait, your telling us that you were that little girl that tried to take over Earth 20 years ago." Niji asked.

" Yea the most freakishly calm seven year old you'll ever find, who had a hell of a lot of mobil suits." Kazen put in. 

" I wasn't freaky!!!!" Kim protested. " I stayed with Lady Une after that her and her friends where pretty nice to me. I've changed a lot in twenty years but let's not dwell on the past right now. We have more pressing tasks ahead of us right now." 

" That woman probably thinks-" The redhead started but was cut off. 

" Kim! You go get your butt into a hotel room! I'll deal with this." Nishou said randomly, but with a little ( very little) thought behind how she would deal with this. " We don't want you really really sick in the middle of all this." Well, that had a little more thought than she thought. Boy Nishou, you're a complex girl.

" But-" Kim protested.

" NO but's if's or or's hell no butt's either!!" Nishou commanded pushing Kim towards the door. " You. Cab. Hotel. Rest. Now!" 

" Alright alright." Kim sighed. She looked back at the silent teenagers sweatdropping slightly. " I guess we'll talk about this tomorrow then." And she left.

" Alrighty boys and girls. We have to wait for Lady Une to arrive!" Nishou said brightly. She picked up the blankets and threw one to each of the teenagers, wrapped one around herself and plopped down on the ground grinning boyishly. " Anyone know any good ghost stories?"

All teenagers looked back at the many-colored haired woman with a blank look. Oh it was gonna be a long day. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Excuse me.." Kim said tapping the ambulance worker on the shoulder. " Do you think I can get a ride into the city in this ambulance. I'll walk from the hospital so don't worry about having to drop me off."

" Eh?" The paramedic turned around scratching the back off his head. " I don't think we can Miss. Awfully sorry but we gotta take as many hurt people as we can and get them treated quickly. You know?"

Kim nodded. " I know. But please. It's a long walk. Isn't there a little bit of room. I don't take up that much." She pleaded.

The man was about to tell her again that he couldn't but another voice cut in before he could say anything.

" Don't worry sir. I can take her, I have a car with me." Lady Une said from behind Kim. The man nodded and went back into loading another wounded person into the ambulance. 

Kim blinked turning around. " Jeez Une!!" She exclaimed. " I never thought you were going to get here that fast!" She quickly hugged the older woman.

Une smiled. " Sometimes it pays to have connections ne?" She said. " Oh and by the way, I think I found that boy, Yes Solo I think his name is. Looks so much like Duo…He was wandering around looking like a zombie." She lowered her voice. " You might want to talk to him, he's got a teddy bear." 

Kim laughed at the look on Une's face ( which was literally o_O ) . " Solo you say?" She looked around. " Where is he?"

Une pointed at another ambulance. " He's sitting by there. Said to just tell you to talk to him. Did something happen other than the Garden getting destroyed?" She asked.

" I don't know.." Kim said starting towards the other ambulance. " But Misora said someone he knew died….I'll catch up with you in a twenty minutes or so." She sneezed. " Make that ten…I don't want to catch a cold…again.." The redhead sweatdropped.

" Alright…" Une said. " Trust Nishou and the other children are in that huge tent?" 

Kim nodded. " Watch out..Nishou might think you're a reporter though." She laughed. " She's got a baseball bat somewhere too." She walked away from brown haired woman.

" Solo?" Kim asked nearing the braided teenager. She knelt down next to where he was sitting. " Are you okay?"

Solo laughed hoarsely. " Am I okay..?" He echoed, his long bangs covering his eyes. " No, Kim I'm not okay." He answered.

" What's wrong?" She glanced at the teddy bear he was clutching. " Wasn't that.."

" Muzai's..Yea I was her's." Solo put in. " But she's dead now." 

Kim's heart softened towards the boy. " I'm so sorry… I know how much she meant to you." She said.

Solo laughed again, not the healthiest laugh he could manage. " Everyone's sorry. But it's not your fault don't blame yourself." He looked up from the ground staring straight at Kim. 

" I'm sure you know I'm going to go." He said.

Kim nodded. " To the ship no doubt?" She asked.

" That's right. I've got to get some things cleared up. I'm guessing that's where Merian went too?" He asked.

" She did. She's acting as a spy. So far I think it's worked, but I have no idea how she managed to convince them." 

" That's good. Two is better than one." Solo said. 

" Solo look you're in no condition to leave. You-" Kim started.

Solo shook his head. " Nice try. I'll have to agree with you on that but I'm going. Even if I do die. But Kim, tell me something else. What's wrong with you?"

Kim was taken aback. " W-What do you mean?" She stammered.

" Oh please..don't act like that." Solo smirked. " Something's wrong with you. I've heard Nishou talking with you and those fits you've been having. They're not anything like a common cold." He said.

" Oh…" Kim murmured, she stood up. " It's nothing really." She forced a laugh. " Just some cold really." She said turning. " When are you leaving? Cause I must go to the city. In fact I need to go now." The redheaded woman started to walk away. " Don't worry about me! I'm A.O.K!" She grumbled at herself, knowing how fake that sounded.

Solo grabbed Kim's arm before she could get far. " Stop kidding around Kim!" He yelled before looking back at the ground. 

" I want to know. Know what's wrong so that if…if I come back and your dead. I know it wasn't my fault." He shook his head, droplets of rain flying off his bangs and braid. " I've already had someone die in my arms that I could have saved. I don't want that to happen again."

" I'm sorry, just ask Nishou please. She'll tell you everything…I-I just I just don't want to talk about it!" Kim saidbreaking Solo's grip on her arm and backing up from him. " I'll see you tomorrow alright? Don't leave until tomorrow promise?" She asked.*

Solo nodded. " Alright." He muttered.

" Don't worry, I'll be fine! And when you come back everything will be okay." Kim said before turning around and walking away quickly. She shivered, she didn't like the look in Solo's eyes. That haunted look like he didn't or couldn't let go of those he had lost. It was unnerving also, he looked on the bridge of insanity and one more push could send him over. And whatever that last thing that would push him over the bridge was on that alien ship. She knew it..and she knew that Solo knew it also. 

And that's what scared her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Talia stared after Merian or should she say Eighteen as she left along with the others. " What? Is that all? No trying to kill me again?" She called after the short girl.

Merian stopped at the doorway and looking over her shoulder at the Alien princess. " No.. I'm not going to try to kill you again." She said before turning all the way around and crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned against the door just looking at Talia with a frown. 

" What?" Talia blinked.

" You know this was really all your fault right? The Garden being destroyed. You could of stopped it by not ever coming in the first place." Merian retorted.. 

" But! I couldn't…it was in my father's plans the whole time. I couldn't of.." She said.

" Oh come on." Merian rolled her eyes. " Stop lying to yourself. It's not going to work." She walked forward standing in the middle of the comfortable bedroom. " Did you really ever love him? She asked.

" Solo?" Talia questioned. She looked down at the floor. " Of course I did. But my people come first before my happiness." She stated. 

" Do you know how hallow that sounds!?" Merian snorted. " You sound like you've been brainwashed into some model princess or something." The Chinese girl wandered over to the chest of drawers and looked into the mirror on top of it.

" Really now tell me the truth here. What do you think of this war?" She asked still preening.

" Why should I tell you!?" Talia yelled clearly annoyed.

" Oops.. guess I ruffled your royal feathers no?" Merian laughed looking away from the mirror. " I just want to know." She said.

" I don't know.." Talia answered biting her lip. " It's stupid and foolish! There's no reason why my race and yours can't live together on this planet in peace." She said truthfully.

" Ahh. See that wasn't that hard." Merian replied. " I thought you were going to say something like that, and I'm glad you did." She walked over and stood in front of Talia's bed. " For now I will offer a truce between the two of us." She smiled friendly like.

" A truce?" Talia questioned. 

" Yea, ya know like I won't kill you, you won't kill me thing." Merian said. She offered her hand. " Truce?"

Talia hesitantly shook Merian's hand. " Alright then truce." She said.

" Good." She plopped down on the bed. " And we've not properly been introduced. Well not in a katana to throat way. I'm Merian Chang. And you're Princess Talia. Now that that's done. What the hell do you do around here? It's seems so boring.."

Talia blinked again confused by the girl's sudden change of heart. She shrugged it off for now and started chatting with Merian anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Lady Une and Kim sat in a small almost empty café in the city. Kim staring into the cup of coffee that was sitting in front of her. Une munching on a pastry. Une blinked and looked at Kim.

" You look disturbed." She stated.

" Always blunt ne Une?" Kim said looking up.

Une shrugged. " What's on your mind?" She asked.

" So many things." Kim sighed leaning back in her chair. " I've already gotten some sketchy numbers from Kain about what's going on with the Garden. About an hundred and seventy-five people have been killed all together. Another two hundred injured. The hospital is gonna put in overtime trying to deal with all this. Not to mention we're going to have the Alliance breathing down our necks about still having mobil suits, let alone building new Gundams. And around a hundred students are missing, probably still trapped under the ruble."

Une nodded. " You've got a good reason to be stressed out." She said. " But don't worry. Everything will work out." 

" I truly hope so Une." Kim said, she took a sip of her coffee. " I'm also worried about Solo and the others. And Merian especially. I don't want them being killed or hurt, even more now that we know their parents are alive." 

" Are you planning to tell them? Or am I going to have to?" Asked Une raising a eyebrow. 

Kim shrugged. " I don't know. Maybe it's better that we let them find out on their own." She looked out the window at the rain soaked streets, trying to block out the radio, where a newscaster was talking about the destruction of the Garden. " This is turning out to be a horrible path for us all." She murmured.

Une had stood up, she pulled enough money out of her purse to pay for the drinks and set it down on the table. " Kim listen to yourself. Is this how Treize's daughter is going to handle a setback? By sitting here in self-pity!? You must be strong now, not only will everyone find out who you are, but also you must deal with your illness. If your not strong everything will collapse and we will truly be in dark times once again. " The brown haired woman said firmly. 

" We will win this war, do not worry. Come on now. I'll check you into a room at a hotel and head back to the Garden."

Kim looked up at Une she nodded. " Hai, guess your right."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A small brown haired girl woke up from a light sleep. She blinked rubbing the sleep away from her large cobalt blue eyes. She heard angry shouts coming from the hallway outside. 

" Heero! You just got home from that damn colony. And now you tell me you have to go back tomorrow morning!?" Relena shouted following her dark haired husband down the hallway.

" I'm not the only one Duo, Trowa and Milliardo have to go back too." Heero said calmly.

" But why? I'm sure with those three …alright maybe not Duo but certainly my brother and Trowa can handle this. I have to juggle my job and taking care of Ikiiki. Heero I can't do this much longer! I've put appointments off as much as I can to make sure I can take and pick up our daughter from school. I've cancelled dinners, rescheduled conferences, and done as much as I can!" Relena yelled.

" I'm sure you can keep this up. You've done well so far." Heero replied. 

Relena threw up her hands in frustration. " God Heero! Can't you please just say you can't go this time!?"

" I don't think it's possible." 

" Argh! Forget it then! Tell my brother to get two more tickets!" Relena said.

Heero raised an eyebrow at the light brown haired woman. 

" Yes, that's right! I'm coming with you and so is Ikiiki! And you better like it 'cause I'm not changing my mind!" And with that the former queen of the world stormed back to her room and slammed the door. She threw open the door and walked out again. " Never mind! I'll contact Milliardo myself, you'll just probably say you ' forgot'." She said before slamming the door behind her again.

Ikiiki stood by the crack of the door. Her small arms holding a large pink bunny close to her blue nightgown. She padded out into the hallway and up to her father. " Daddy? Why is Mommy upset?" She asked.

Heero turned around his hard set features softening into a tiny smirk at the sight of his daughter**He picked up the girl easily and walked out into a spacious reading room. " She's just tired." He said sitting down on the couch with Ikiiki in his lap.

" Oh.." Ikiiki said. She yawned before hugging Heero. " I'm glad your back daddy. I missed you." She said. " But don't go away again please?" She asked.

" Actually I have to leave again." Heero replied. 

Ikiiki pouted immediately, sliding onto the couch next to her father. " Why!?"

" But …It seems like you and Relena are coming.." He added. " Whether I like it or not." 

" Yay!" Ikiiki cheered grinning. " I get to go to space!!" 

Heero did his little almost-a-smile-but-still-a-smirk-so-he-won't-give-the-auhor-a-heart-attack-AGAIN( I'm having to much fun writting..- -) smirk at his daughter's happiness. " Come on." He said standing up. " Since your up already I'll make you some hot chocolate. But you have to go back to bed right after it, I'd rather not have to listen to your mother yell at me again."

Ikiiki giggled and skipped ahead after her father, stuffed bunny still in arms. "Okies I won't let you get in trouble again!"

Relena grumbled picking up the phone on the nightstand. " That man…god he'll be the end of me." She muttered dialing her brother's number from memory.

The phone rang three times before it was picked up. " Hello?" Noin's voice was heard.

" Ah Noin even better!" Relena said a plan formulating in her mind.

" Oh? Relena!" Noin said. " What can I do for you? Oh wait a second." The mouthpiece was partially covered but Relena could still make out what the other woman was shouting. " Kazen you put down those pans right now!! Don't make that face at me young man, it won't work on this mother. Move it! To bed with you and Niji!" Noin was apparently kicking her son out of the kitchen and into his room.

" Alright sorry about that." Noin said. " Kazen's as cute as his father but damn that boy can get on one's nerves."

Relena sweatdropped. " Anyway.." She started explaining her idea to the purple haired woman over the phone.

Noin listened absently tapping a pencil against the table she was sitting at. She nodded. " That sounds great Relena. I've heard from Hilde that she's sick of Duo leaving and coming home like crazy and I'm sure she'll be up for this. Plus it'll be good for the children, I'm sure they've wanted to go out to space for a while, well at least Kazen and Niji have wanted too. "I'll call her Sally and Dorothy. And get back to you in a hour or so." 

" Alright! Bye Noin." Relena said.

" Bye." Noin said before Relena hung up.

Milliardo walked into the kitchen just as Noin set down the phone. He raised an eyebrow. " Who were you talking to?"

Noin grinned and pointed at the door. " March right back out there and order three more tickets love!" She declared. " You wouldn't happen to remember Wufei's number do you?" 

Milliardo blinked. " What?" He asked.

" The women have a plan." Noin stood up and opened a junk drawer, she started looking though it. " We're all taking a group trip up to that colony. I wanna see what you've all been doing there anyway" She said. 

Noin pulled out a piece of paper with a number written on it. " Whew. Thought I lost it." She murmured.

" Ah Noin. But the colony's not open to civilians yet." Milliardo protested.

Noin shot the platinum blonde a glare. " Am I a civilian?" She asked.

" Well no." Milliardo started.

"Good! I'm glad we're clear on that! Now get your butt out of this kitchen and go order those tickets!" Noin yelled.

Milliardo let out an exasperated sigh, but headed out of the kitchen anyway. He knew not to mess with Noin when she got like this. But damnit he wanted a something to eat…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Niji looked over at Solo as the braided boy entered the tent. He sat down against the side of the ten without a word, seemingly lost in his own little world.

The others blinked in unison but wisely didn't say anything, feeling that it would just be better to leave Solo alone for now. 

Misora and Nishou went back to the card game they had started to pass the time. It seems to be a rather tense game of poker, it also seemed like Nishou was winning easily much to the annoyance of Misora. Yusuke was pacing the tent like he had been for the past hour. 

_Probably worried about Merian._ Niji thought. _Don't blame him though. God knows how much I would freak out if Kazen ran off like that into danger._ She glanced over at her platinum blue haired brother that was drumming absently on the ground humming some song and singing where he remembered the words. 

Ikiiki was still asleep lying almost motionless on the ground near Niji, The blonde girl dully wondered if the cobalt-eyed girl would ever wake up.

_It's not fair she gets to sleep at a time like this._ Niji thought wrapping the thin green blanket she had been given tighter around her shoulders. It provided little warmth though the tent being a little too chilly for her comfort, she found her herself shivering again. 

Solo presently got up obviously bored or annoyed at the silence that hung over the tent, save Misora's groans when she lost another hand to Nishou. He walked over and tapped Nishou on her shoulder asking quietly if he could talk to her outside.

" Eeehh? Outside?" The colorful woman sweatdropped setting her cards down. " Alright." She glared at Misora. " Don't look at my cards!"

Misora pulled an innocent look. " Why would I do that?" She gasped. 

Nishou rolled her eyes at the blonde before walking out of the tent after Solo. 

Misora and the small gray kitten that was sitting at her side exchanged glances. The blonde girl snickered evilly before peeking at Nishou's cards. She blinked and exchanged an annoyed glance with the kitten again. Both growled and sulked. " She can't have another full house…" Misora complained. " It's impossible."

Niji stifled a giggle at the little scene. Yusuke stopped pacing for all of .920738 and a 1/2 seconds to sweatdrop at Misora before going back to wearing the tent floor down. Kazen wasn't paying attention, in fact it looked like he was trying to keep from falling asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Oi Solo. What you need to talk to me about. Better be good 'cause I was totally kicking Misora's butt in that poker game." Nishou said then cackled. 

" Sorry but-" Solo stopped sweatdropping. " Could you stop cackling like that?"

Nishou had jumped up on a piece of what used to be a desk, hands on her hips and was cackling loudly ( Which surprising sounded like a cross of Naga and Tamahome when he gets his hands on money.o_O). She stopped and looked back at Solo. " Khehehehe…Gomen. Got caught up in victory!!" 

Solo sweatdropped again. " uhh.. Anyway. I wanted to know, what is wrong with Kim." He said.

" Was she mean to you or something? Sheesh I told her not to yell at any of the students during that time of the month!" Nishou said.

Solo slapped a hand to his forehead. He so _didn't_ need to know that. " No! Not like that!!" He yelled cutting off Nishou. " I mean like, what's her illness." 

" Oh.." Nishou grew serious. " Frankly I can't tell you exactly what it is." She said hoping off the broken desk. " The doctors are completely baffled, it seems to be some disease that affects all the cells in the victims body slowly. It seems to be some advanced form of cancer, well that's the only thing they can compare it to, since it didn't strike Kim down at the spot. It's…fatal since there's not cure in sight." She sighed.

" They can't really do anything to stop the process. And they can't take the affected parts out, cause it just keeps spreading." Nishou went on. " We've tried almost everything. Kim should be bed ridden by now but she refuses to and the process spread seems to have slown down. Solo I wouldn't worry too much about Kim though, she's got a strong will. She doesn't want everyone to know simply cause she can't deal with people treating her special because of this."

Solo nodded. " Thanks for telling me." He said.

" No problem. Just don't tell the others." Nishou said. " Now if you excuse me I have a poker game to win." The rainbow haired woman cackled evilly before racing back into the tent.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kim sighed staring at the white ceiling of the hotel room she had been put in. Counting the number of times the fan spun around in a minute was ever so fun. The redhead sat up on the bed and took her wallet out of her back pocket. 

" Fifty bucks.." Kim muttered counting the bills. She shrugged it was enough. She got up, grabbed the key to her hotel room and headed out of the hotel. 

" Thank god it stopped raining." Kim sighed in relief before hailing a taxi. She threw open the door and climbed in.

" Take me to the nearest bar." She said to the driver whom just nodded and took off.

_Note to self: Never ride in a cab again._ Kim thought scrambling out of the cab after detaching herself from the seat. For some odd reason the cab driver just _had_ to speed though traffic like a manic. Just _had_ to almost get in an accident about twice. 

She quickly paid the driver and looked at the building. " Oh great. And he just _had_ to chose a place that looked like it was the set for a old mob movie." The redhead shrugged anyway heading into the bar.

It was dark inside only lit by dull overhead lights. A bunch of tables crowded the center and left side of the bar, some of the men and women looked up at Kim as she walked in. The few TV's in the room where all set to the news channel where a woman was reporting the weather for the rest of the week. 

Kim slid onto a stool at the bar on the right hand side of room. She looked up at the TV that was placed in the corner next to a bunch of selves that held bottles of alcohol. The screen had switched from the weather forecaster to a man talking about the destruction of the Garden. 

_Which will probably be their main story for a couple of weeks._ Kim thought sighing outloud._ Not to mention the Earth Nation is gonna have a fit. Amazing that they haven't found out about what the Garden really stands for till now. _

" You want anything to drink Miss?" 

Kim looked up slightly startled out of her thoughts. She looked at the man behind the bar. He didn't look much older than she did, brown hair and eyes strong build. She shrugged. " Give me your strongest drink or something I don't care." She said.

The bartender raised an eyebrow but shrugged anyway. He fixed a drink and set it in front of the red haired woman. " It's unusual that someone actually wants to try this. Even more so that a lady like you would." He said. " The name's Tensai Yoko. And yours?"

Kim looked at the drink. _Is it radioactive?_ She thought boggling slightly. She blinked looking up at Tensai again. " Kim." She said simply.

" Kim? No last name?" He said smirking slightly.

" Kim Kim." Kim replied grinning back. She glanced at the drink again before drinking out of it…

… And spiting it back in the cup. " God what is this!?" 

" You really want to know? Guess I forgot to tell you it's strong." Tensai said.

" Well geeze." Kim sputtered recovering. " Thanks.." She muttered before downing the drink. She glanced at the television again now hearing what the reporter was saying. 

Tensai noticed her sudden change in her attention. " They've been talking about almost nothing but that since that giant explosion. Strange that only one of the Gardens where destroyed. I mean there is more than the one here, not to mention this one is the smallest." He frowned. " My niece went there, hope she's okay." He murmured more to himself than anyone else.

_Oh thanks pal._ Kim thought wincing internally. _Just add another kid for me to worry about._ She pushed the glass forward wanting a refill. " What's her name?" She asked.

Tensai took the glass and refilled it. " SeiChu." He replied sliding the glass back to Kim. " Funny, I just found out a few months ago that she was alive. Seems she has a little sister too. I've been working up enough money so I can take 'em out of the Garden. Almost there too." He said proudly. 

Kim shook her head before downing the drink in one long gulp._ Ouch. Now I know why that last name sounds familiar. I remember Solo mentioning Muzai had an older sister named Sei Chu…_

She blinked noticing Tensai was looking at her. " What? Is there something on my face?"

" No. I've just..never seen anyone down a Tensai Supreme like that." He said slightly in awe.

_Thank Nishou for that._ Kim thought. She giggled outloud just remembered how she and Nishou would go out to bars before. Then Une had found out…_Boy did Nishou get an earful._

" Say you wouldn't happen to work at the Garden?" Tensai asked. 

Kim turned the question over in her mind, wondering if she should answer that truthfully. " No." She said finally. Bad Kim. Tsk tsk, you shouldn't lie. " Why do you ask?" 

Tensai shrugged. " Just wondering. Rumors have been spreading around like wildfire." He said.

Kim raised an eyebrow drinking from the glass again. 

" Yea," Tensai said, he turned away from Kim and started fixing another drink for someone else that had just sat down at the bar. " One of them that seems to be the most popular is the one, that girl that tried to take over the world 21 years ago or around that time." He shrugged. " Anyway, their all saying she's behind all of this mess, trying to take over the world again."

Kim snorted loudly and managed to blow bubbles in her ' Tensai Supreme' before breaking out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Tensai slid the drink that he had made over to the other guy at the bar before looking back at Kim. " Maybe…you shouldn't have anything else to drink.." He said sweatdropping as Kim just waved at him and laughed harder almost tipping off her chair.

"Ummm…What's so funny?….Kim…? Ummm…" Tensai blinked again before shaking his head and declaring mentally that the red-haired woman was drunk and after only a few dinks!?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" This is totally and utterly boring!!!" Misora proclaimed banging her head on the back of the tent wall.

" I'll play you another game in poker!" Nishou offered grinning evilly.

" No." Misora sweatdroped. " I already owe you fifty bucks."

"21? Egyptian Rummy? Speed? Or a classic game of War?"

" No, no and no!" Misora grumbled. " You'd find some way to cheat in those games." She whined.

" How can you cheat in speed!?" Nishou asked.

" Oh would you just give it up Nishou." Ikiiki whom had woken up an hour ago growled. " We're all bored, hungry and cold. And you and Misora whining like that is annoying."

Yusuke Niji and Solo agreed with the cobalt eyed girl. 

Both Nishou and Misora sweatdropped but wisely shut up. Misora going back to petting the kitten that had fallen asleep in her lap, and Nishou going back to her game of solitaire.

"Aaahaa!!" Kazen's voice was heard before he ran in. " I found my cd player!!! And I found batteries and the CD isn't broken! Lucky me!" 

All just looked at the blue haired boy as he kept blabbing happily, save Niji who had buried her head in her hands and was wailing.

" Now he's going to sing! Make this stop!"

Indeed Niji's prediction was right, for Kazen put on the crushed earphones that somehow still managed to fit on his head comfortably and started singing…loudly.

" If we have to resort to cannibalism I vote he goes first." Yusuke muttered plopping down on the ground. 

Again everyone agreed and of course Kazen didn't hear. For he had the volume on to loud to hear anything under a shout. The mystery of why he isn't deaf is still unsolved. 

" Kazen you thief!! You stole my batteries!!" Mikomi screamed barging into the tent. " I want them now!!" She said storming up in front of the blue haired boy.

" What?" Kazen yelled looking at Mikomi.

" Give me those batteries! I need them for my mini flashlight." Mikomi said again.

"What!?" Kazen yelled again.

Niji shook her head. " He can't hear you.." She said. 

Mikomi threw a hissy fit, blue pigtails failing about. " Gimme those batteries now!!!" She shouted quite…loudly…

Everyone else winced, they were used to the silence. 

Kazen blinked. " Gimme those hatteries now?" He asked removing the headphones.

" Argh!!" Mikomi screamed. She grabbed the CD player and yanked the batteries out. " BATTERIES!! B-A-T-T-E-R-I-E-S! Damnit are you a blonde!? No offense Misora, Niji. But god!!" The small pigtailed girl threw up her arms in exasperation and stormed out muttering something about painting Epyon pink with white bunnies under her breath.

Kazen blinked again. " What's up with her." He sighed looking at his CD player. " She took my batteries." He sniffled. " And did she say something about painting Epyon?" He squeaked. 

" Oh get over it." Ikiiki muttered. "She's not going to."

Back everyone goes to whatever they were doing to keep from utter and total boredom. 

An hour and a half later the boredom was cut off short. Lady Une entered the tent carrying a large bag of food in her arms. " I thought you'd all be hungry." She explained setting the bag down. " I also need to talk to you all."

Nishou who was closest to the bag grabbed it. " It's all mine!!!" Screamed Nishou before digging though the food.

Nishou was whacked over the head by Misora who rolled her eyes at the older woman. " And you say we're immature." She muttered before going to the task of giving everyone some.

" Ano.." Kumori suck his head in the tent. " Some of the guys that are still here are starting to poke around the Gundams." He said. " Don't you think we should move them? And maybe we should put some security system on them too…"

Une looked back at Kumori. " Tell them not to go near them, but we aren't moving them anytime soon. Hopefully the Nation won't take forever to write some long letter of their disapproval and anger of Gundams still existing." She said.

Kumori blinked. " Righty-o!" He confirmed before disappearing again. " Yo! Kajiko you pink idiot come here!!" 

" I'm not a pink idiot you silver bimbo!!!" Kajiko was heard from outside.

" I'm not a silver bimbo!!" Kumori yelled and then follow their traditional argument…

Une apparently wasn't listening to the argument like everyone else present in the tent was. She looked at Yusuke. " Where did you put your Gundam?" She asked.

" In the forest." Yusuke replied. " Ikiiki's is there too."

" Geeze…" Nishou muttered. " That's a good six miles away from here. You're telling me that you walked all the way here?" She started steadily munching on an apple.

" Actually we hitched a ride." Yusuke said sweatdropping slightly. 

" Yes well that's good that both of you and your Gundams are still in one piece." Une said. " You all are going to need to train, we're going to start tomorrow morning in fact. So I suggest you get some sleep tonight. From what I heard from Kim, that battle you had with the other Gundams was sloppy for students of your skill." 

"It's not like we had any time to prepare." Misora grumbled.

" That's the point. You all need to be able to pilot with the best of your ability at any given time. Using the excuse you just did Misora, isn't acceptable in a war." Une scolded. She looked over at Solo. " Kim said your leaving for the alien ship tomorrow?" She questioned.

He nodded. 

" You have six days." Une went on. " To get you and Merian out of there and do whatever else you need to do." She said. " On the sixth day we are going to attack their ship and if your still on board and you get killed it is not my fault. I have now given you proper warning."

She turned her attention to Niji. " We're not going to wait for the Nation to intervene in this little war either. I'm going to assign you to go to the Garden outside of London. You'll stay there until you've talked to the Nation officials that are present in London at this time. You have two days starting the day after tomorrow." 

" You may take one person as back up, but you'll have to train harder since you are missing two days." 

Niji nodded. " I understand." She said.

" That's good to hear." Une smiled. " Now I have something to tell you all. Please hear me out until I'm done because I doubt you'll believe me when you first hear it." She gazed at all of the teenagers in the tent. 

" We have alot of reason to believe your parents are all alive and well. I know somewhat what happened to you all when you were younger and I'm going to tell you all of it because you'll be fighting your parents in this war. " She said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

* Lok: Note: Kim might be acting sorta wiggishly but hey she loaths pity. It's like number one pet peeve minna-san

**Tansura: God forbid Heero would scare the hell out of this author if he smiled *snicker * Yes, I almost had a heart attack in the dub Endless Watlz, of course he isn't laughing in the real one.. he's just breathing. DAMN CARTOON NETWORK!!! >.<

Lok: Please read and review! Or else Tansura-sama's Evil personality will come and get you! In fact I think she's gonna take over the next chapter >_o;;...be afraid minna-san..


	11. Chapter Nine: Truthful Eyes

Disclaimer: Don't own. Stop making me say this. *cries* Btw, whoever wanted that Gundiam Alloy its on sale at e-bay ^_~ *laughs*

Author Notes: Tansura-sama: Ne, I think I scared minna all away with Lok..- -;;; Don't fret minna. I've chained up all my personalities and they won't be able to get out! Moving onto more important ramblings. I must say O.O;;; sheesh Minna knew Kim was Mariemaia before I even thought of it. Seriously Tansura was like " Hey!!! Mini-plot twist!" At the beginning of chapter seven!

Also, thanks for reviewing Tansura really loves all her reviews. Tansura hopes she breaks fifty reviews and then she'll be so happy it's not funny. ^_^ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter Nine- Truthful Eyes (ala The unveiling of the truth)

_" Let me first off say we never even dreamed of this happening…"_

" Kazen you might be able to see the colony if you didn't smash your face up against the window." Noin sweatdropped slightly looking over at her son that was chattering about space while looking out the window of the carrier.

" But mommy mommy!! It's soooo cool!" Kazen said. " I can see the colony too!! Why is it soo dark out here though!?" 

Milliardo sweatdropped also and reached over Noin and pulled the little blue boy away from the window. " Kazen calm down. We're almost there anyway." He said.

Kazen sighed now that his fun had been ruined. He stood up in the seat and looked over at Niji and Ikiiki who were sitting with Relena and Heero in the row behind him. " Oi, Niji why didn't you sit with her!?" He asked. 

Niji stuck her tongue out at her younger brother. " Because I wanted to!" 

" You always say that!!" Kazen muttered before Noin pulled him back down into a sitting position.

" Did you have anything to eat? Other than what I gave you?" Noin asked looking at Kazen.

A young Solo poked his head over the seat and grinned. " Merian's Mom gave us all some candy while you were getting your tickets!!" He said.

Both Noin and Milliardo shot the dark blonde woman that was sitting in the aisle next to them a glare.

Sally blinked. " What?" She asked noticing the glares.

" Sally did you buy them candy?" Hilde said looking back at Sally.

Wufei hid a smirk looking over at his wife. " I think you've been caught." He said.

" A little candy never hurt any kids!" Sally declared sweatdropping.

" Your parents where all thought to be dead…"

Quatre laughed noting the look on Sally's face. " Seems we're going to have more to look after now that we brought the families." He said.

" Brought!?" Heero snorted. " More like they tagged along." He muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

" I gotta agree with Heero. I mean Geez." Duo said. ' Hilde threatened to kick me out of the house if I didn't agree."

Laughter made its rounds again as Hilde whacked Duo over the head muttering something. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_" I should start at the beginning actually…"_

Nishou banged on the hotel room door that Kim was standing in. " Kim! Get your lazy butt outta bed!" She ranted.

" Couldn't you do that a little bit softly?" Une asked looking over at the rainbow haired woman. 

" Probably not." Nishou laughed.

A loud complaint was shouted from inside the room followed by some dull thuds and cursing. 

" Oi…" Nishou pondered. " She sounds like she has a hangover." 

" What!?" Une sent Nishou a glare. " I swear you influenced her into that habit. Your underaged even!"

" I think she gets it from her father, not me." Nishou giggled. " Was he addicted to wine?"

" His Excellency Trieze was not addicted to anything!!" 

" Riiiight."

_"After the last attempt to take over earth together, lead by Dakiem Barton using Mariemaia Kushrenada the world entered a stage of peace…"_

" Then was there valium in those drinks?" Nishou asked grinning. " Or maybe the roses…"

Une twitched. Yet Kim opened the door and stumbled out before she could say anything.

" Ah ha!!" Nishou pointed at the redhead. " I knew it! You gots a hangover!" 

This time Kim joined in with the glaring down of Nishou.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_" Heero Yuy…"_

Ikiiki stood outside of the tent where she and the others had stayed in overnight. She sighed looking up at the sun that had risen and glanced at her watch. _7:29…We go though all this and don't even get to sleep in._ She thought.

_" Wufei Chang…"_

" Oi, Yusuke Une said we gotta go get your Gundam today." Meilin said walking over to the Chinese boy that was perched on what was left of a bookshelf. " Hasame's hoping it isn't that badly damaged. Is it?"

Yusuke sweatdropped. " Tell her it's gonna need a lot of repairs." He mumbled.

Meilin sweatdropped also. " Hasame's gonna have your head…. She hates doing repairs. She'll probably come after you with her pet tree…oi that thing is annoying. " She sang before walking off causing Yusuke to wince. 

_Pet tree?_ Yusuke questioned in his mind. He shook his head, wasn't even gonna wonder about that one.

_" Quatre Winner…"_

Misora stretched working the kinks out of her body from sleeping on the ground. _Une said that my parents where still alive._ She thought. _Wonder if that was my father I saw the yesterday…?_

_"Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Milliardo Peacecraft all became involved in the design and building of a new type of colony…"_

Kazen and Solo where glaring at eachother inside the tent. Niji stood to the side shaking her head sadly at the two.

" I called the last bagel." Kazen said.

" I called it before you did." Solo protested.

" No you didn't." Kazen accused.

" Yes I did." Solo grinned grabbing the wrapped up bagel.

" No way! I called it!" Kazen yelled.

" Did not!" Solo turned around victorious and started out of the tent….

… But of course Kazen had to tackle him demanding the bagel.

Meanwhile Niji had just shook her head sadly, sweatdropping at the demonstration of 'maturity' that the male species supposedly had as the two boys squabbled over the bagel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_" It's now known as colony L10-782, the leader in the study of the other galaxies with their high technical staff…"_

Kim scrambled out of the car after Nishou and Une feeling a little more human than she did when she woke up. Of course that must be the aspirin she bought kicking in but nevertheless. 

The female trio started though the makeshift camp heading towards the tent where the young Gundam pilots had stayed.

" Oi Kim." Nishou looked over at the red haired woman. " How many drinks did you have anyway?" She asked.

Kim shrugged. She raised eight fingers. " Four Tensai Specials." She said simply.

Nishou blinked. " Your aware you're holding up eight fingers right?" She sweatdropped. 

Kim sweatdropped also. She coughed. " I knew that." She muttered.

" Right.." Nishou rolled her brown eyes. 

Une glared at Nishou briefly. " Come on." She said. 

" Solo give me that damn bagel I called dibs!!!" Kazen shouted after Solo as the braided boy ran past Une, Nishou and Kim.

Solo laughed. " No way!" He taunted.

Kazen raced after Solo leaving the female trio blinking at that little scene. 

_"It also holds the largest Garden in all the colonies, training the students in astronomy."_

" Okay…" Nishou was first to break the silence. " Wasn't he like ' Oh my god, I'm so depressed and emotionally traumatized, cause the big bad alien dudes killed my sorta-little-sister-girl-friend, and I'm gonna go get revenge insert maniacal laughter here.' yesterday!?" She said.

Kim grinned. " He was, I think." She said. " I think he needs Kazen's happiness for now. Not to mention Kazen's got enough to go around." She laughed.

" Oi! Kim." Hasame cried running up to the redhead. " Yusuke says his gundam needs major repairs!!!!!" The green haired girl looked like she was about to burst out into tears. " I don't want to do repairs!!!"

Kim sweatdropped. " You know you agreed to do repairs when you signed that contract right?" She asked.

" You thought I read that over!?" Hasame looked at Kim funny. " I'm gonna go stick Bob on that Yusuke!!" She declared before marching off.

Nishou fell over. " Figures."

Une raised an eyebrow. " Bob?" She asked.

" Pet tree." Nishou and Kim informed.

" Oh…" Une nodded. " Pet tree named Bob." She looked over at Kim. " Are you sure these children built those Gundams?"

_"They also specialized in mobil suit design…"_

" Hai!" Came two voices replying to the question. Kumori and Meilin ran up to the women. 

" Nishou!" Kumori picked their fallen leader up. " Some of the students are poking around the Gundams again and they won't go away!!"

" And they just stare at us!" Meilin said in horror. She pointed at Kumori. " I think it's his hair!"

" Hey!!" Kumori shouted offended. " Only Kajiko's allowed to pick a fight with me!" He said.

Meilin grinned. " Why is she your giiiiiirlfriend!?" 

Kumori turned red in the face. "N-No!!! She's merely a good fighter." 

" Ah yes. Kajiko trained in the art of rubber squeaky swords." Meilin drawled.

Kim and Nishou looked at eachother sweatdropping. They nodded and each seized one of the youngsters by the ear and proceeded to drag them off towards the Gundams.

" Ah. We'll catch up to you later Une!" Kim called.

" Hai! Training starts at noon!" Nishou yelled over the bickering over Kumori and Meilin.

Une smiled after the four._ They are so cheery in at a time like this… _She thought turning around and heading into the large tent hoping Niji was there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_"Kim employed Nishou and the others that build the Gundams you now pilot, they came from that colony…"_

Une didn't have to look long thankfully. For the platinum blonde girl was sitting in the tent, her knees drawn up and her chin resting on them. Her eyes where half closed.

Une drew out a small but rather heavy envelope from her purse. " Niji…" She said noticing the girl hadn't moved an inch.

Niji's blue/purple eyes snapped open as she was so rudely yanked back into reality once more. " Oh. Good morning Miss Une." She said politely.

" Please. You can just call me Une for now, no real need to be formal." Une replied. " Here." She held the envelope out. " This contains both yours and Kazen's plane tickets, proper ID, a little more outlining on who you'll be talking to, how to handle them and enough money to cover all your needs while your out." 

Niji took the envelope, she opened it and leafed though the contents.

" Something on your mind?" Une asked noticing the disturbed look in Niji's eyes.

" It's odd." Niji murmured setting the envelope on the ground. "For as long as I can remember. It's just been Kazen and me. Now you've told me my parents are both alive and well." She said. " I don't know how to react…

" I wish I just had some faint memory of what they were like, or what the looked like. Hell anything would be nice actually!"

_"Geniuses they are called, a little off but Geniuses. During the early years while the colony was struggling for sufficient funds to start everything you now see today, all of you and your parents traveled to the colony…"_

Une smiled sadly, understanding somewhat of the frustration Niji had. " I really shouldn't tell you this but.." She picked up the envelope and pulled out a pen from her purse. " I believe your old house where you once lived is in London." She scribbled out an address and phone number on the envelope.

" Call this number and ask for Illiana. She'll be able to find out and take you there most likely." 

Niji grinned widely. " Thank you so much!" She exclaimed up and hugging the older woman briefly. " I gotta go tell Kazen. He'll have a fit!" And with that the blonde was out of the tent shouting for her brother to get his butt over here.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_"The information about what the colony was going to do had been leaked to some groups we're still not sure exactly which ones…"_

" So how do you like it here Eighteen?" Fourteen asked looking over at the short Chinese girl. 

" It's nice. They're technology is interesting. Much better than ours." Eighteen replied not trying to sound bored. Fourteen could go on forever and ever happily chattering. Not like Eleven could but just chattering about…useless things…

" Yes isn't it." Fourteen went on. She opened her mouth to start blabbing again before Eighteen hastily cut her off. 

" You know I need to go check …something! I'll see you all later alright!" And with that Eighteen bolted before she could hear another dull conversation from the older woman.*

" Oh Alright." Fourteen said cheerily blinking at Eighteen's sudden departure.

God that's so weird. Merian thought she strolled though the hallways of the palace in the ship._ That woman's Ikiiki's mother. But sheesh they're nothing alike. She must get her personality mostly from One…Heero I think his real name is._ She walked past a set of doors where two guards where stationed. Both nodded at her as she passed.

Merian sweatdropped._ They actually believe that I've come over to their side. I mean they did the same thing to us and we fell for it. Yes I did beat my father in a duel but that doesn't make me officially an ally does it? Just proves I was taught well._

_"They came, planning to stop this operation thinking that it was some colony that was going to start another war…"_

Merian was drawn out of her thoughts at an annoying hissing coming from a small hallway to her right. " Psst! Psst!" The voice was persistent. 

" What?" Merian said walking over to where the voice came from. " I'm not really in the mood too-Solo!? What the hell!?" 

" Merian shut up!" Solo clapped a hand over Merian's mouth. " Don't you dare get us both caught." He said.

" What the hell are you doing here?!" Merian demanded once Solo had uncovered her mouth.

" I came to get you. And to see Talia." He said softly.

" Okay I understand the Talia part but, I'm a big girl I can handle myself." Merian snorted.

" I know that." Solo ran a shaky hand though his hair. " Are any of them around. I need somewhere to hide for now." 

Merian shook her head. " None of them are around but there's barely anywhere to hide Solo." She said. " I have access to everywhere mostly except some chambers but as far as I can tell I haven't seen anywhere." 

Solo cursed under his breath. " What are we going to do then? I've got my gundam hidden nearby but I don't think that's gonna be good enough to hide in for now." 

" We!?" Merian glared at Solo. " I was doing fine until you popped in." She grumbled. " In fact I was about to try to get into their files. And you idiot why did you bring that giant thing? They're going to find it!"

_"They colony was destroyed completely…"_

" Well now I'm here." Solo glared back. He shoved a piece of paper in Merian's hand. "Read that later but now I going to have to-" He was cut off. Voices where coming closer to the both of them in the small hallway. " Shit."

" Damn right." Merian grumbled. " Sorry but I gotta do this." She punched Solo swiftly in the stomach before the braided boy could reply, followed by a sharp backhand to the head almost knocking Solo unconscious. 

White dots danced in Solo's vision, he doubled over from the punch to his stomach. " Ow god Merian that hurt. What the heck was that for anyway?" He said.

" Shut up!" Merian yelled. She punched him again in the face sending Solo onto the ground. 

_Well, now he knew what Yusuke meant when not to fight Merian when she's pissed_ Solo thought and also he had figured out why she had suddenly punched him. Three people had found both of them in the hallway and where talking to Merian. He couldn't make out their faces at the moment but he listened to their voices intently trying to look like he wasn't able to fight anymore.

" I found this spy sneaking around." Eighteen said unsheathing her katana and pointing it at Solo's throat. 

One nodded. " Interesting." Was all he said.

_Gah, I don't like that look._ Eighteen glanced at One quickly, hoping he didn't suspect anything. I doubt it though…She frowned and looked back at Solo. " What should I do with him?" She asked

_ " You all were saved miraculously, but you had lost your memory…"_

One looked over at the two guards standing by him. " They'll escort you to a cell." He said before turning away and heading off.

_I don't like this. Merian thought._ She helped Solo to his feet hastily sending a glare at him. " Don't do anything stupid." She said. " Or else you'll find yourself dead."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" He's here." Merian said simply walking into the first of the Princess Talia's chambers. She leaned on the wall and fished a piece of paper out of her back pocket and started to unfold it.

Talia looked up from the book she was reading. " Who!?" She slammed the book shut sitting up on the couch she was lying on.

Merian's blue eyes scanned over the paper in her hands. " Solo. He's here." She murmured. Before looking up, and almost falling over as a blonde blur ran up to the door and threw it open. " Hey wait!" Merian shouted after the princess who was already out the door and a good way down the hallway.

Talia paused she looked back at Merian. " What!?"

" We do you keep the medical stuff?" Merian asked closing the door behind her.

Talia frowned. Why the heck did she need to know that? She thought. " Third large building when you first enter the market." She said before taking off towards the basement of the ship.

Merian shrugged. " Okay…" She smirked before turning on her heel and walking off in the opposite direction.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_" As far as I know Merian is the only one who retained her whole memory…"_

Solo groaned trying to keep from falling unconscious. He jerked his head around grimacing in pain as he did, looking round the bare cell he had been placed in. For some strange reason the guards just had to beat him to a bloody pulp. _Must not be human friendly?_ He didn't see why. _We're only going to go war with them._ He thought.

Still he wasn't in the best of shape at the moment. Escaping was a hopeless wish and actually getting to his gundam in one piece was out of the question. 

Solo blinked, hearing voices talking nearby. The last thing he wanted now was another encounter with some guard. He struggled and stood up wincing during the act.

" Solo!?" Talia's face appeared in the little window carved into the door. Her green eyes looked him over before narrowing. " Open the door." She barked to the guards stationed outside of the door.

One of the guards replied in the Selecestain language. Talia snapped back at him nastily and the door slid open a second later.

Talia walked into the cell her barely keeping herself from running over and glomping Solo in relief. " Thank god your still alive." She breathed.

" Yea well I'd rather of not liked to be beaten up." Solo grumbled.

" I'll yell at the guards. No doubt about that, but Solo why did you come?" Talia said. " You could have been killed."

" Isn't it obvious?" Solo snorted. " I came to stop all of this. Besides if I died it wouldn't be that bad. Since you're here now I'll ask you to try to stop your father." He said. " This is all pointless. There has to be a way you all can live here without killing people."

_"The ship you were on was recovered only finding you all as children and the shuttle set on autopilot to earth from the colony…"_

" I can't do that!" Talia shook her head. " I don't have any power, well not until I ascend the throne but I doubt that won't be anytime soon. Tell my father this not me." 

" I'm going to talk to him anyway if I want to or not." Solo murmured. He shrugged at Talia. " Can't you talk to your people or something? They gotta respect your wishes since you're their princess, and I doubt your father can take over all of earth without all that technology and an army."

He sighed running a hand though his hair and looking at the right wall." Someone..very close to me died during that attack two days ago." His voice was soft barely containing the pain he still felt. " I don't want anyone to feel what I felt when Muzai died in my arms. I'm talking both your side and mine."

He looked back at Talia, who was gazing at the ground. " I have a bad feeling." He said stepping over to her, ignoring his injuries and embracing the alien princess gently. " Something is going to happen, I just know it.

" I don't want anything to happen to you. You're the last thing alive that's truly important to me." He leant down and kissed his quickly. (Author: *gags *)

Talia smiled hugging Solo tightly. " I thought you would hate me by now. After all that I did and just everything! I'm so sorry." The words poured out of her mouth and soul. 

" When Two came he told me that my father had figured out I had left for the Garden. Two panicked and told him I was acting as a spy and assured him I was going to bring back information on the Gundams. I didn't really have any choice to bring back proof that I was to save anymore of your race from dying. 

" I didn't know he was going to destroy the Garden even after I gave him the disk. Gods Solo I'm so sorry!" 

Solo looked down at Talia and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall down the princess's cheeks. " I'd never hate you. It's okay I understand now." He said.

Talia embraced Solo tightly again and kissed him on his cheek before stepping away. " I have to go." She said. " I'll tell the guards to treat your wounds and bring you some food." She smiled before walking out of the cell, the heavy feeling now gone from her heart. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ikiiki growled in annoyance listening to Misora and Hotoki bicker. Apparently Misora couldn't win a game of poker if the world depended on it, and she insisted everyone cheated.

The cobalt-eyed girl sat up and put her shoes back on. After nine hours out training under the slave driver known as Lady Une's enforcement. Une had said that was enough and took everyone to a hotel, of course Nishou and her merry band of sugar addicts tagged along.

She slipped her jacket on, wincing slightly as she pulled her arm in the wrong way. It hadn't healed the whole way but since the medical advancements that they have in this day in age she was almost as good as new.

"Where ya going?" Hotoki asked looking up from her hand of cards.

" Out." Ikiiki said opening the door she shut it and started briskly out of the hotel.

_"We couldn't find any trace of your parents and the few shuttles that escaped didn't know what had happened to them either…"_

Nearby ( and conveniently placed) Yusuke pounded on the vending machine. " Damnit give me that Hershey bar!!" He commanded at the machine that was doing the dreaded hang right at the edge but won't fall no matter how pissed you get stunt. 

He blinked catching Ikiiki storm past the little hallway where Yusuke was. The Japanese girl looked like she was on a mission. He blinked again and looked back at the candy. It would have to wait. 

_Where the hell is she going?_ Thought Yusuke as he watched Ikiiki climb in a taxi.

" Yusuke." Lady Une called from not far behind him.

" Eh?" Yusuke turned around facing the brown haired woman.

She threw him a set of keys. " You're going to go after her yes? I have a feeling she's heading down to the western part of the city." She gestured her head out towards the waiting motorcycle parked by the curb. 

" Cool." Yusuke caught the keys by reflex. He backtracked. " How did you- And you're here at exactly the right time!?" He blinked as Une just smiled coolly at him. " Argh forget it I'm not even gonna bother." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_ "For some odd reason all of you save Merian had forgotten almost all of your memory…"_

" This is the place…" Illania's cheerful voice broke though the silence. The brown haired woman looked back at Niji and Kazen who where seated in the back of the car. " Your really those Peacecrafts kids huh?" She questioned.

Niji nodded looking out the window at the large house on her right side. " Seems so." She said.

" Dude!" Kazen leaned over and looked out the window also. " Nice house." He commented.

" Yea." Illania laughed. " I've had some pretty nice offers for the house that used to belong to the Lighting Count." She winked at the two. " I'll be back for ya'll in a few hours or so, you got that meeting with those stuffy Nation people tomorrow Une says, right?" She tossed a pair of keys back to Kazen.

Kazen caught the keys. " Thanks for bringing us here." He said. He climbed out of the car after Niji.

" No problem." Illania said. " Hope you guys find what you're looking for!" And she sped off in the small car. 

" Geez." Kazen whistled as he and Niji walked up the house. " You think we really lived in this place?" He looked over at his older sister. 

" I don't know." The blonde girl shrugged. " It…seems to familiar for comfort." 

Kazen noted that Niji had the look on her face when she was trying to sort something out and wouldn't like to be bothered. He shrugged also and opened the front door. They both walked in silently and somewhat awkwardly.

" It really is…familiar.." Niji breathed softly running her hand over the hallway wall. The whole house was decorated simply but with a very elegant taste. All the windows in the house placed to let the sun shine in certain places adding to the elegant beauty.

" Yea." Kazen agreed. He poked his head into what seemed to be a living room. It was spotless, someone had obviously kept the dust and cobwebs at bay since the owners disappeared.

The siblings wandered though the bottom level of the house both quiet and trying to sort though the old emotions that where surfacing again. 

" Hey! There's a attic that's unlocked!" Niji called to Kazen who was down the hallway of the upper level. Most of all the bedroom doors where locked only annoying the two more.

" Be there in a sec!" Came Kazen's reply. 

" Alright." Niji opened the door and walked up the small set of stairs. She looked around what she thought was an attic, now finding it had been transformed into a study. The windows overlooked the street on the right side of the house and the gray overcast of a sky. 

She walked the study looking at the few pieces of furniture that was there. A desk, two chairs, a few paintings hanging on the wall, nothing much really. 

Niji turned looking around the corner noting there was another door there. Not seeing anything else there interesting she walked over to the desk. There was what looked like a rather thick photo album. 

There also was what looked like a painting on the wall, but the blanket over whatever it was prevented her from confirming. Using her common sense ( which most of the other characters in the story have seemed to have lost) she yanked it down coughing as an explosion of dust flew into her face. Whoever had been keeping the house clean forgot to come up here obviously. Once the dust had settled the blonde took a good long look at the panting.

A dark purple haired woman was sitting next to a platinum blonde haired man. They were both dressed nicely and had two children sitting in their laps. One of the children was a small blue haired boy dressed in a nice shirt and slacks, the other a young girl…

_Good god_ Thought Niji. That's me. The blonde girl silently gapped at the painting. Indeed it was. In the painting she looked around four or three, dresses in a light blue dress that matched her eyes. She looked at the two older people obviously her parents.Completely stricken dumb with her new finding Niji studied the painting, memorizing each detail of her parents' face. 

She blinked. Of course Kazen would want to see this also. She moved to call him but froze as she heard the safety of a gun click off. 

Niji turned around then inhaled sharply at the two before her. " You're…" 

The platinum blonde haired man and purple haired woman standing in front of Niji looked remarkably like the people in the painting. 

_But…it's to weird._ For them to be. Niji thought. 

" Your one of the Gundam pilots from the Garden." The purple haired woman asked looking at Niji calmly. 

Niji shook her head numbly. She glanced at the man who was holding a gun pointing at her chest, her father. _Une said that they could have lost their memories like us…_

" How'd you find out where we were going?" Niji asked thanking the gods her voice sounded calm. 

" That doesn't matter at the moment." The man said pulling back slightly on the trigger. 

" Dude sis!!" Kazen promptly burst into the room. " I found this….." The blue haired boy rapidly blinked at the scene he'd walked into. " Um." 

Niji looked over at him startled. " Kazen, get out of-" She didn't get to finish.

Two gunshots where heard echoing around the house…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Muw ha ha cliffhanger!!!!

* Alright, alright I'm a very strong ant-Relena person. Sadly it tends to leak into my writings..- -;;; *coughs* Gomen to all those who tolerate Relena no da. ^_^;;; dun shoot me! *Mutters* Am I the only person that forgets everything they were going to say in author notes!?

Oh right. How stupid of me to forget. This is the last of the already pre-written chapters so it's gonna take me longer to get them out. And I'm trying to get over a writer blockish thing. But I'm gonna try to get chapters out like every two weeks!!!! Don't forget to R&R!!


End file.
